The Getaway
by twihigh1475
Summary: Bella Swan just left a serious relationship due to infidelity and takes an impromptu vacation to help her heal. She meets a certain someone, and all is well while in paradise. When they meet again, she finds he wasn't who she thought he was. BXE, AH
1. A Lying, Cheating Bastard

**Rated M for the usual…Oh, and I don't own squat…**

* * *

_"Love is a game in which one always cheats." __-Honore de Balzac_

* * *

When I finally arrived at the resort, it was everything I had hoped for. Beautiful open lobby, fresh flowers, a complimentary glass of champagne. I walked over to the front desk to check in, vibrating with energy. _You did it, Bella. You're here. _

"Hi, I'd like to check in please," I told the young Samoan woman behind the counter.

"Last name?"

"Swan. Isabella."

After typing for a moment she found my reservation.

"Alright. There's some good news. I've actually been able to upgrade your room. Here are the keys. Breakfast is every morning from six to 11, so we're still serving if you're hungry. If you will just leave your bags, I'll have someone bring them up for you. Can I help you with anything else?"

"No, thank you…" I read her name tag, "…Anna. You've been very helpful."

"Just follow the path around, Miss Swan, and you'll see Ocean Towers. Oh, and please don't hesitate to call down and ask for me if you need anything else."

"I won't. Thanks again, Anna."

I walked around the side of the building. Ocean Towers? The room I had reserved definitely didn't involve seeing the ocean when I read about it online. I walked the long path that led along a lagoon, taking in all the lush greenery and bright beautiful flowers. The sun was shining down on me and I took a deep breath in and out_. If Forks could see me now...Bella Swan vacationing in Hawaii. _

After the walk and up some winding stairs, I was a little out of breath when I arrived at my room. _God, I've got to find the elevator. _

I slid the key card in and entered, not really knowing what to expect. I peeked my head around the corner. Oh, my. She wasn't kidding about the upgrade. The room was large, decorated in soothing, muted blues. The floor was a polished marble, but the best part was the king sized bed up against the wall. There was a desk and chair, and a small couch off to the side. I went to the large sliding glass door and drew the long sheers. The view of the Pacific was absolutely incredible. _Thank you, Anna._ I had never been to a place like this in my life.

I read all the material in my room about the resort while I sat in a chair on my balcony breathing in the salt air. There were restaurants, nightlife, luaus and a ton of water sports to choose from. There was no doubt that I was going to enjoy myself. Even if I was alone.

After the bellman dropped off my luggage, I decided it was time to lounge at the beach for awhile. I put on my teeny white bikini and sarong, tucked my hair into my big floppy hat and threw on my sunglasses. I grabbed my beach bag off the bed and headed out.

I followed the short path to the beach, and when I reached the end, there was a man standing in a straw hut handing towels to passers by. I took one from him and smiled, and headed for an empty beach lounger that I spied off to the side.

Just after I got settled in, a woman came up and took my drink order.

"I'll have a pina colada. Don't be shy with the rum, please. Room 1102."

***

I sipped my drink and I turned the page of a book that I had been trying to read for the last hour. But I found I was just looking at the words and not actually absorbing the story. There was just too much I was trying to forget, and my brain wasn't letting me. I threw it off to the side and looked ahead. I lost myself in the view of the waves crashing against the rocks, and couldn't help but think about what led me here.

I guess I was relieved to find I was no longer feeling heartache. I was madder at myself than anything, for not seeing my boyfriend for what he was. A lying, cheating bastard.

A month ago, I was standing in the familiar kitchen of the home he and I shared for a year, sipping wine, singing along to the radio, stirring the pot of meatballs I was making for dinner that night. The recipe was Grandma Swan's and Jacob _loved_ them. It had been a long week since I'd seen him. Just as I moved along to tossing the salad, my phone chirped, startling me, and I picked it up right away.

"This is Bella," I said into the receiver, not recognizing the unknown number.

"Hey, it's Angela. My cell died and I couldn't find my charger. I'm on the hotel phone."

"Hey Ange. What's up?" I asked and began slicing bread.

"Are you sitting down?"

Angela Weber Cheney had been my best friend since high school. Eight years now, I guess? She was someone I could always count on through thick and thin. And more recently I found out definitely through thin. She and her husband Ben had moved to Seattle, to the city, for his job. About a week ago she landed a great gig of her own at a luxury hotel, where she was the front desk manager. They were stable and loving life, and I was so happy for her.

"No, silly. I'm cooking dinner, waiting for Jake to get home."

Ever since Jacob started his new job, he and I had been spending more and more time apart. He was having to travel a lot for meetings, and was always so apologetic when he got back from a trip. I constantly reassured him it was alright, and that I understood that he had to be away to prove himself to the higher ups. He and I had been in a serious relationship for a couple of years now, and I was definitely ready for the next step. I was ready to start a family within a few years, and Jacob and I constantly talked about our future together.

We met again a few years previous when I landed a job out of college working for a building supply company in our hometown of Forks, doing secretarial work. Jacob Black was a contractor and called every day, and I happened to answer the phone just about every time he called. I remembered him vaguely from when I was younger, as our fathers were old fishing buddies. We talked on the phone, caught up, and flirted, and one day he asked me out. I accepted and the rest was history.

He loved working with his hands, but with much coaxing from me, applied for a better job on the commercial business side of things. It had all been working out great so far save for the traveling part. I stayed with my company, and I was promoted to office manager within a year. The pay wasn't astronomical, but I stayed because with Jacob's new job, we could move at any time if he was promoted. Which we were both hoping would happen soon.

Not that I didn't love living near my dad Charlie, and he close to his family, but we wanted to be somewhere different. We had been here all our lives and it was time for a change. Our lease would be up at the end of the year, and hopefully by then everything would be sorted. He had assured me that it would.

"Bella, sit down, honey."

"What!? Oh, God, Ange you're freaking me the fuck out! What's going on?"

I took my glass of wine to the breakfast table and sat down, clutching my phone in my hand tightly. Was it Ben? Oh God, are her parents ok? Was she pregnant?

"I um…I don't know how to tell you this…God, I've been putting it off for hours now. You know you're one of my best friends, right Bella?" _Oh, shit. Where is this going?_

"Spit it out, Ange."

"Ok…ok. I came in this morning…to the hotel, and I saw Jacob walking through the lobby. I went up to say hello, and when I did, he looked as if he'd seen a ghost."

"What? Why was Jake in your hotel? They usually put him up at a Best Western or Holiday Inn or something…why would he be there?"

"I'm getting there. This is just really hard. Um, when I went up to him, the first thing he said was, 'I didn't know you worked here.' I told him I had just started, but he didn't seem too interested. He was kind of…rushing the conversation along, acting really weird. Just as I was asking about you, a woman, some woman came up and…oh, Jesus…held his hand and asked who I was."

I almost dropped the phone. I was fucking stunned to the core. Jacob was in Seattle…with another woman.

"Bella? Ya there, sweetie?"

"Yes…I'm here. Tell me everything. Now."

"Well…he never introduced us. He told the woman I was nobody, just a hotel employee. Can you believe that? He knew I wouldn't make a scene in the middle of the lobby. He just left with her and never looked back at me. I caught him red-handed Bella."

"Is that it?" I asked, my blood boiling.

"Um…there's more. I checked his hotel bill. He stayed for two days in a suite on the waterfront, had two nice dinners in the restaurants here, ordered room service and an expensive bottle of champagne."

"Who is she?"

"I don't know. She had long dark hair, dark skin. I could probably find out more, but-"

"No. I think I can figure out the rest." Leah. It had to be her. Jake's ex. She had never gotten over him in the two years that he and I were together.

"Bella, are you going to be ok?"

I let out the breath I was holding. Would I be ok? I hadn't really had time to think about _what _I was going to do.

"I don't know."

"Please call me as soon as you can. I hate to have to run at a time like this, but I have to go. Be strong."

I dropped the phone on the floor and stared off into space. How could he do this to me? How could he? I've been the one loving and supporting him, and this is how he repays me? Cheating on me with that bimbo Leah? Spending money on her? He never even took me out to dinner anymore because we were trying to save to buy a house of our own someday. _Oh, God_. There was no way I could stay. No way in hell.

After an hour or so of self loathing, I got up and walked over to the stove, where the meatballs had bubbled over, and the noodles were mush in the water. I grabbed the wine off the counter and swigged straight from the bottle. I turned off the stove and stalked into our bedroom. I went into the closet and pulled out my five piece luggage set and put all the bags on the bed. Then I started packing. I picked up anything that was mine or that I wanted, and threw it into one of the open bags. I walked back into my closet, tore all my clothes down, and threw them in. I did the same thing in my drawers, left them all hanging open, and did the same in the bathroom. In my frenzy, I didn't realize the cause of all this mess was standing in the room.

"What the hell are you doing, Bella?!" Jake yelled.

I took another swig from the bottle and just scowled at him for a moment. I went back to collecting the rest of my toiletries. I walked back out into the kitchen and through to the den, and began collecting some of the personal items I had lying around. I could hear him following behind me as I did so.

"Bella, are you going to talk to me?" he asked as I moved about the room.

"Fuck you, Jacob," I said as I purposely knocked over the figurine of a wolf his dad had given him when he was younger.

"Watch it, Bells! Jesus!" He said and scrambled to pick it up off the floor.

I ran back into the bedroom and zipped up my luggage and began taking it out to my truck. Jacob just sat in the kitchen with his head in his hands._ Oh, poor thing,_ I thought and rolled my eyes.

When I finished throwing all my bags into the back of the truck, I went into the kitchen to grab my purse and keys.

"Can we discuss this? Please?" Jake pleaded.

"Nothing to discuss. I'm leaving you."

He sighed loudly, "Bella it meant nothing, I swear! Please give me another chance. I love you, Bells. Don't leave."

"You love me?! Damn you, Jacob!" I was beyond pissed, and was screaming, so naturally the tears started to sting the corners of my eyes.

"You don't love me! If you did you wouldn't have cheated on me with that bitch, Leah! You never loved me you bastard! You son of a bitch!" With those words, I threw the glass of wine I was drinking earlier against the wall and watched as red wine and glass shattered all over the floor. Looking back now, I wish I'd have aimed for his head.

Jake's nostrils flared and he was getting angrier by the second, "Stop fucking up the house, Bells! Jesus Christ!"

"So it _was_ her!" I screamed and flew toward the open door.

"I'll be back tomorrow for the rest of my things. Don't even think about being here," I said as I slammed the door behind me. I started up my truck and pulled out my cell, trying to breathe in between sobs. As I pulled out of the driveway, I dialed the only place I could think of where Jake sure as hell wouldn't come after me. He picked up after two rings.

"Hello?"

"Daddy?" I said and couldn't help the sob that escaped my throat.

"Bella?! What's wrong, honey?"

"Can I come home?...Now?"

"Oh my God…of course, of course. Are you on the road?"

"Yeah," I sniffled. "I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Ok, baby. I'll see you soon. I love you."

The next day I moved everything that was mine out of the house and into Charlie's garage. Angela drove from Seattle the following weekend to stay with me while I grieved. We did some digging and it turned out Jake had been spending money out of our joint savings account in small increments for three months, no doubt on Miss Clearwater. So I took matters into my own hands and withdrew the rest of the funds and closed the account. It wasn't so much the money, it was all the dishonesty. And damn right I never heard a word from Jacob about it.

After much thought, I quit my job and scoured the internet for any openings in Seattle. I wanted to be near my friends, but most of all I wanted to get the hell out of Forks and away from Jacob as quickly as possible.

Angela, always trying to help, asked her boss if there were any positions open in the hotel. I had some bartending experience from my college days, and she got me on there doing exactly that in the restaurant on the waterfront. I took it reluctantly, knowing I would be working every day at the scene of the crime. I told myself it would be fine for the time being, but I would find something more permanent once I got on my feet.

I stayed with Angela and Ben for a week until I found an apartment. It was a brick loft right in Pike Place Market, and had a wonderful view. I used some of the savings for first and last month's rent, and got the keys the same day. Everything in my new life had been falling into place almost perfectly. Jake tried for weeks to get in touch with me, but obviously I changed my number and moved out of Forks. He went to Charlie's and was told he'd be arested if he pressed the issue any further. So he gave up and finally accepted I was not going to come back or even let him explain.

One wine filled evening, Angela and I had just finished unpacking the boxes into my new space. We laughed and giggled as we talked of ghosts of boyfriends past. She reminded me about how when we were younger we always used to talk about just getting upand escaping for some spur of the moment vacation. I reminded her of her responsibilities, and of Ben.

"Well it's obvious I can't go, but Bella, come on…you should go somewhere. You don't start work for another week. Use some of that money and hop on a plane. When would you ever be able to do this again?"

And that's how I ended up here. We drunkenly scoured the web, picking this very resort on the big island of Hawaii, where I would be spending three nights and four days, alone. It was steadily becoming easier for me to be by myself, but this, this beautiful vacation would be wonderful to share with someone special. Just not a lying, cheating bastard.

I snapped out of my reverie when the waitress brought me another drink. Pina Colada, extra rum.

I was enjoying the second on what I had planned on being many drinks, when a volleyball landed in front of me, kicking up sand onto my chair. This caused me to spill a little, well a lot, down the front of my suit. I jumped up at the cold sensation and looked up to see a girl, no she was a woman, jogging toward me from the beach volleyball area. She was definitely petite, and was gorgeous, and had spiky black hair and a pink and black striped bathing suit on.

"Oh, God! I told them not to make me play!" she yelled toward me. I was toweling myself off when she made it to my chair and plopped down on the edge.

"Hey, sorry, are you alright?" She asked and touched my forearm, with a sincerely concerned look on her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. No problem, really."

"God, I feel terrible. My family always tries to get me to play sports, but it's not really my thing. I'm Alice by the way."

I looked over to where she had been playing volleyball. There were four others standing around waiting for her. That must be her family. From what I could make out there was a big guy that could bench press a car, a blonde woman with big boobs, another blonde guy who looked like a surfer, and a guy with brown…no maybe bronze hair with his hands on his hips. Those weren't real people, were they? They were all really, really good-looking.

"Oh. Hi, Alice. I'm Bella," I said and shook her hand.

"Throw it back munchkin!!" The bronze one yelled at her.

"Edward, you know I can't throw! Don't tease me!" She yelled back. I looked over her shoulder and watched him shake with laughter, and I couldn't help but stifle a giggle myself.

"Well, Bella, it's nice to meet you," She said and turned back to me, "What were you drinking by the way? I insist on getting you another."

"Oh, uh, pina colada. Heavy on the rum." I was not above letting this girl buy me a drink.

"Ok, don't leave. I'll be right back."

I shrugged my shoulders. "Ok."

I took off my hat, shook out my curls and took my sunglasses off. It was time for a re-application of sunscreen, as I could feel my skin burning. I took out my bottle of thirty stood up, dug my toes into the cool sand and began applying it all over. There is nothing worse being on vacation with a sunburn. I knew this all too well from visiting my mother in Florida.

While I was applying, I looked over my shoulder toward the volleyball area, hoping Alice was on the way with those drinks because it was _hot_. She wasn't there. The three guys who were members of Alice's family were gaping in my direction and whispering to each other. The big one had a smile on his face. The blonde girl smacked him in the chest, and he looked down at the sand, laughing. What were they all looking at? I looked behind me to get a glimpse of what they were seeing, but all I saw was an old couple lounging by the sea. Must've missed it.

I lay back down in my chair, and when I thought it couldn't get any hotter, Alice came skipping back over, two pina coladas in hand. She set them down on the small table and pulled a chair over right next to me, without actually being on top of me. _She doesn't have personal space issues, obviously._

"So," she asked, "Where are you from?"

* * *

**Ok, guys. What do you think? Shall I go on? Oh, screw it, I'm going on anyway…**

**PS. And for others who are worried…I AM finishing Playing with Eddie, I swear. I just had to get this new fic on paper (or computer…whatever) before the idea got away from me. Ta, and Happy Holidays to all!**


	2. You Need Glasses

**Hmmm...so no reviews yet? Fine, fine. I'll be patient.**

* * *

"I'm from a small town you've probably never even heard of."

"Try me."

"Forks, Washington?"

"Yeah, never heard of it," she replied, "But I have been to Washington recently. How do you do it, I mean, the rain and cold and all?"

"I guess when you don't know any different it's not too hard to deal with. So what about you? Where are you and your family from?" I asked as I nodded over to them.

"Well growing up we lived a lot of places, but as of right now we live in New York."

"City?"

"Yeah, silly. Where else?" she replied and smacked me in the arm playfully.

I giggled, "Well, that's definitely a long way from Forks."

"So, have you been here before?" she asked.

"Well, don't laugh, but this is actually the first time I've left the mainland US."

"Well Hawaii is definitely a great place to start. So, are you here with someone or with your family?"

_Oh God, the dreaded question._

"Uh, no. Just all by my lonesome. It was kind of a last minute thing so-"

"No, I think it's great to get away by yourself. Plus, you get to meet all these great new people," she said as pointed to herself.

"Yeah, I guess I can't complain so far. What about you? Do you come here a lot?"

"Yeah. Every year, actually. We've been doing it since my brothers and I were kids."

"Oh, so she isn't your sister?" I asked and pointed to the perfect blonde bombshell serving the volleyball.

"Sister-in-law. Rosalie's my brother Emmett's wife. He's the big silly guy with dimples. The really stupid one with the crazy hair is Edward, and Jasper, the ridiculously hot one is my boyfriend."

From what I could see, this Edward was the best looking of the bunch. He was long and lean, with a body that could stop traffic. His muscles weren't too big like his brother's and you could definitely tell he took time to take care of his body_. God, I've got to start working out._ Even if he was stupid, like Alice said, he was definitely nice to look at.

"Oh, it must be nice having a big family. I'm the only child. My parents have been divorced since I was a kid."

"It has its up and downs…" she replied, "So do you have a boyfriend back in Forks?"

"No, I just...recently ended a relationship."

"Sorry to hear that. Hey, at least you came to the right place. There are hot men here as far as the eye can see," she said. There was only one hot guy I could see at the moment. But I didn't tell Alice that.

We just lay there for a few minutes sipping our drinks, listening to the waves when Alice spoke.

"Say, Bella?"

"Yeah, Alice?"

"Would you want to move to the bar? It's like really, really hot out here."

I laughed, "Sure." I could feel the burn even though I had re-applied my sun block. I got up, tied my sarong, stuffed my hat in my bag, threw my sunglasses on my head and followed Alice to the bar.

"God, I wish I had your figure, Bella."

"Are you crazy? You have a great body, Alice."

"But you're legs are so long. And you have nice curves but you're still thin. I have a flat ass and short squatty legs."

"You obviously need glasses."

She rolled her eyes, "No, obviously you do." She threw her hands in the air, "Oh, great. The whole fam damily's here," she said as we got closer to the bar, "so much for relaxing conversation."

I smiled as I walked behind her. Everyone from the volleyball court was there, and joining them was a middle aged couple. _They must be the parents._They were also gorgeous. Geez, I was going to look seriously out of place sitting with them.

The bar was large, right on the edge of the sand. There was a huge pool behind us, with slides and a man made waterfall. The ceiling of the bar looked like it was woven together with large palm fronds. There were three fans overhead on high, and I could feel myself cooling off already.

"Everyone! This is Bella!" she yelled to her family who were laughing and horsing around with each other. Edward had his hands around Emmett's throat, pretending to choke him.

"Hi Bella…Hey Bella…Nice to meet you_."_ They all stopped what they were doing and said hello. All I did was wave at them like an idiot.

"This is Edward, Emmett, and Jasper." I already knew this, but I'm sure Alice didn't want them thinking we'd been talking about them. I noticed Edward was far better looking up close. They all were. I was a bit intimidated.

"Bella, this is my mom, Esme, my dad Carlisle, and my sister-in-law Rosalie."

I shook hands with the three of them, noticing Rosalie purposely shook with her left hand so I'd see her rock. And what a rock it was. _Yeah, yeah I know you're married to Emmett. _

"Hello, Bella. Lovely to meet you," Esme said.

"Yes, lovely to meet you, Bella. Please join us," Carlisle insisted. Esme was dressed to the nines, everything manicured and not a hair out of place. She even had on some red lipstick. Carlisle was the same, minus the lipstick, of course. They were so proper.

Alice and I took seats next to the boys, and she ordered us a couple of more drinks and a round of shots for everyone.

I smelled the tequila right away, and rolled my eyes. _Great._

"It's just a little tequila. It won't hurt you." She said, noticing my annoyance.

"I know…I just…I get crazy when I drink tequila. The last time I did tequila shots I ended up dancing on a bar and threatened someone with violence. Please don't make me," I begged and knew full well she was going to make me whether I liked it or not.

When everyone had their shot, including the perfectly proper Esme and Carlisle, Alice announced that she would like to propose a toast.

"To my family, you're all crazy but I love you more than you will ever know. And to my new friend Bella. May you meet a hot man and dance on a bar…Cheers!"

I laughed and everyone took their shot. It went down rough and it burned. I sucked the lime_. Eww._ Tequila shots are gross at first, but it's the few minutes after the shot that make you feel all warm and fuzzy inside. I ordered two more and handed one to Alice.

After a few minutes of bullshitting with my new friend, I felt someone sitting next to me.

"Hi there," a man's voice spoke.

I turned to my right, and saw a guy with short blond hair and a smile on his face. Not really my type.

"Hi," I said back.

"I'm Mike," he said and put out his hand for me to shake.

"Bella," I said and shook his hand.

"Bella…a pretty name for a pretty girl," he replied. I couldn't help but roll my eyes. I saw Alice give me a sideways glance and moved around the bar to talk to Jasper. _Shit. Does she really think I'm interested in this guy?_

"So uh…Bella, does a pretty girl like you have plans this evening?"

"Um, I don't know. I haven't really thought that far ahead."

"Well, I think you and I should get together tonight," he said and placed his arm on my shoulder.

"Um-," I said and flinched away.

"What do you say?" he said and looked at me," God, you are gorgeous," he said and touched my hair.

I flinched back from him again, "Listen Mike, no thanks. And if you would kindly not touch me again that would be-"

"Darling, there you are!" I heard a velvety smooth voice call out next to me. I felt a large warm hand wrap around mine. I looked up to see Edward in all his smoldering glory looking down at me. I swear, even in the heat I couldn't help but blush when I looked at him. He was smiling down at me, and this close I could see that his eyes were a deep emerald green. His hair was wonderfully disheveled and I really wanted to touch it. My eyes traveled lower, and I noticed he had put on a shirt, which was kind of disappointing.

I was feeling bold, due to the alcohol, so I took his hand and intertwined my fingers with his, "Hello sweetheart," I replied and smiled back at him. He winked at me and looked over at Mike.

"Bella, are you being harassed by this person?"

"Oh, no. Mike was just leaving," I said and looked over at the creep, "weren't you Mike?"

"Uh, uh…yeah. I didn't realize," he stuttered. He got up and began to walk away.

"Uh, Mike is it?" Edward asked as he passed.

"Yeah?"

"Don't let me see you near her again. Are we clear?"

Mike looked down, "Yeah. Loud and clear." Mike said and walked away briskly. The guy looked genuinely scared.

I giggled, and Edward kept smiling at me.

"Thanks. He was really a creep."

"No problem. I saw him acting inappropriately and you looked a bit uncomfortable, so…" he said and shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, well thanks for rescuing me."

"Anytime," he replied.

At that moment I realized we were still holding hands, so I let go. I didn't want to, but all of a sudden I was feeling a bit nervous. I mean was that even believable? Gorgeous Edward with plain 'ole Bella?"

Edward sat down at the bar next to me.

"You're not actually drinking that crap, are you?" he asked and pointed to my nearly empty pina colada glass.

I laughed, "What? They're good."

"Yeah, good for a hangover,"he laughed,"Would you like another?"

I laughed, "Absolutely."

After the bartender delivered our drinks, Edward and I began some small talk. I told him about bad Forks sucked, about my parents, and he told me more about Alice and Emmett and how crazy they were. But I could tell he loved his family, and I was envious at how close they all were. And contrary to what Alice said, he was in no way stupid. After I was a bit more comfortable in his presence, I asked the question I wanted to know about most. Just for the hell of it.

"So where's your girlfriend? I don't think she would appreciate me taking up all your time."

He choked on his beer," Wow, you really know how to kill a mood, don't you?" he said jokingly.

I laughed, "Oh, come on, Edward. Tell me about her."

"There is no "her" to speak of, Bella. No girlfriend," he replied and smiled crookedly at me. I almost melted into a puddle on the floor_. Swoon._

"Oh, sorry. I just assumed."

"And why would you assume that I have a girlfriend?"

Oh, god. I was way off base. There is no way this man is gay. Right? I mean nothing he has said has indicated that to me at all. Did I just offend him? How could he not have- _Oh!_ He was one of those fuck 'em and chuck 'em guys. And yet he didn't seem sleazy like that. What am I talking about? I don't know this man at all.

"Oh, um…I don't know…you just seemed like the type that would have someone…sorry," I said and tried to laugh it off.

"Well, Bella, you know what they say about assuming."

"Oh God, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up a sore subject or anything I just…I'm kind of an idiot…and I'm kind of buzzed…I shouldn't have asked about your personal life…"

"Do you realize you ramble when you're nervous? It's quite endearing."

Hold the phone. I'm endearing? Yeah, in a kid sister kind of way I'm sure.

"Yes, I guess it's a bad habit I have…sorry."

"Why all the apologizing? I should be the one apologizing. A beautiful girl like you should have never been left alone at this bar especially to fend for herself. It's like a meat market over here during the day. So you have nothing to be sorry for, I assure you," he said and swigged his beer.

My mouth hung open for a moment and I blushed like I've never blushed before. _He called me beautiful_. I looked ahead to the pool, not knowing what to say.

"I think the better question is, where is your boyfriend?" he asked.

"I don't have one."

"Now, Bella, why would a girl like you _not_ have a boyfriend?" he asked an smiled at me.

I didn't want Edward to know the real reason I didn't have a boyfriend. I didn't want him to know what shitty things had transpired in the last month.

"Oh, um, actually I'm a lesbian," I said trying to lighten the mood.

This time he choked on his beer so hard was full on coughing. I laughed while I hit him on the back.

"Are you ok!?" I asked.

"Yep, yep. I'm ok. Just surprised is all!" he said as he recovered.

"I was joking, Edward, I like men, " I laughed as I rubbed circles on his back. He was warm and all hard muscle back there. When I realized what I was doing, I pulled my hand away. _I need to stop drinking and touching Edward. Right now._

Edward sat straight up, looking like he wanted to say something, when the ball of energy came bouncing over.

"Hey, guys!" Alice squealed as she put her arms around the both of us.

"Edward, Dad wants to talk to you, and Bella, we're going to go get ready for dinner."

I put my hand up, "No, Alice. I don't want to intrude. Thanks though."

Her mouth hung open dramatically, "Are you kidding me? You can't leave me now!"

"No, it's ok. I'll just go back to my room and take a nap."

"You wouldn't be intruding. We want you to come," Edward stated like I had no other choice. _God he's good. He must do this all the time._

"Yeah, Bella. Now come on. We can stop by your room and get your things, and then we can get ready in my room."

"Fine, twist my arm," I said sarcastically.

After stumbling to my hotel room, a phone call to Angela, and a short shower where I may or may not have let my mind wander to Edward, Alice and I were standing in front of my closet going through my evening wear. I brought a few dresses that I obtained after some retail therapy I did right after I broke up with Jake, and an array of sandals and stilettos.

"Ok, Alice. What should I wear?"

She flipped through a few of my dresses, pulled out the short strapless black number that I just brought for shits and giggles, and held it up to me.

"Yep. This one."

"Really? You don't think it'll be too revealing? I just don't want to look like a ho."

Jake never liked me to wear anything too revealing. He would always say I looked cheap. And he definitely thought heels were stupid.

"Bella," you're not going to look like a ho, you'll look gorgeous! Now come on, let's go to my room. I need a snack or I'm going to expire!"

I threw a towel on my head and put on some yoga pants and an old t-shirt, took my dress and accessories and followed Alice out of my room. We took the elevator down and walked to Ocean Tower # 2, the building next to mine. Alice inserted a key card and pressed the 'P' button.

The doors opened, and when we stepped out, there was a large hallway with five sets of double doors. Alice inserted the key card next to one of the sets and opened them. I took a step inside the doorway and gaped. The room I was standing in was facing the ocean, the windows were floor to ceiling glass, there was a full kitchen, and a dining room that could seat ten. _Ok...so Alice is rich._

"Alice, did the 'P' in the elevator stand for Presidential Suites?"

"Uh, yeah. Now come on. We have primping to do." She said as she handed me an apple out of the huge fruit basket on the table. I followed her down a short hallway into a large, nicely furnished bedroom, and into a huge bathroom that was floor to ceiling polished marble tiles. There was a huge tub and a separate shower, all done in mosaics. It was the nicest bathroom I'd ever been in.

"Wow, nice bathroom, Alice," I said as I bit into the apple. I realized I hadn't eaten all day. _How am I still standing after all that liquor?_

She shrugged her shoulders, "Eh. It's alright. I've designed better."

"You're a designer?"

"Yep. That's me. Interior designer extraordinaire."

"Wow. That must be a great job. I'm sure it beats being an office manager."

She giggled, "Yeah it's pretty great," but didn't elaborate. I guess she didn't want to talk shop while on vacation. I didn't blame her. I didn't want to talk about anything back home either.

I took the towel off my head and shook out my wet curls. Alice began plugging in all kinds of contraptions. I pulled out my makeup and began applying, when I heard a woman's voice booming through the suite.

"Alice, where are you, you little witch? There's no amount of makeup you can put on that ugly face to-" I looked up and saw the buxom blonde, Rosalie, had entered the bathroom.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know you had company. Bella, nice to see you again. I'm assuming you're joining us for dinner?"

"Uh, yeah. I didn't want to intrude but Alice kind of forced me."

"Huh. That's funny, because the way I remember it, is that you didn't agree until Edward asked you to come," Alice giggled. I could feel my face heating at the mention of his name.

"Oh, whatever," I said dismissively.

"Hmm. We'll see," she said and began flat ironing her hair.

"So you and Edward, huh?" Rosalie asked as she reapplied her deep red lipstick. The dress she was wearing was skin tight and also red, showing off all of her curves. Whoa.

"Me and Edward, what? We were just talking."

"I'm sorry but as an outsider looking in, the two of you weren't 'just talking,'" Alice said as she applied her makeup, "you guys were flirting."

"Well...maybe a little."

"Shamelessly," Rosalie added as she walked out of the bathroom. She appeared seconds later carrying three glasses of champagne. She handed one to Alice and one to me.

"It's fine, Bella. I won't give you any more shit about it as long as you can admit the two of you are attracted to each other. Who knows? Maybe you can have some fun. Lord knows Edward needs it."

"Alice, come on. There's no way…I mean…have you seen your brother?"

Rosalie's head whipped around, "I can assure you that you did not go unnoticed by any of the male species within a hundred feet of you today. Even my husband noticed you."

She didn't sound pissed which is a good thing. Rosalie was not a woman who I would want in any way mad at me, and in a way, I guess I could take her statement as a compliment.

"See Rose, this is why I like her so much. She's so modest."

"I see what you mean, Alice. Utterly clueless."

"You guys know I'm in the room, right?" I said as I sipped my champagne. They laughed.

**

I wobbled a bit in my stilettos because I hadn't worn any in two years, but Rosalie was nice enough to give me a little walking lesson in the foyer, as she was a former runway model. _Of course she was._

My hair was down over my shoulders in loose waves, and Alice somehow convinced me to go braless. She said she could see the lines or whatever. But I had to admit, the dress hung off of me nicely, and I knew I wouldn't get cold here, so no jacket was needed. I took a look at myself in the mirror before we headed out. _Holy shit._This was not the plain jane Bella Swan from Forks in hiking boots and jeans. This was the new and improved Bella Swan from Seattle, vacationing in Hawaii.

Alice and I spun around in the mirror, admiring each other's dresses. She looked gorgeous in a short purple number that had spaghetti straps with a bustier top.

After another flute of champagne later, we were ready to meet everyone in the lobby for dinner. I was fine until we got into the elevator. I had a major case of the butterflies, and my mouth suddenly went dry. All I could think about was seeing Edward again.


	3. I Want You

**Rated M for the usual.....I don't own anything...and look away if you aren't of age! Now back to it...**

* * *

The girls and I laughed and talked on the short walk to the lobby, like we were old high school buddies. I was really beginning to like them, and I hadn't even known them 24 hours.

When we walked into the lobby I felt my stomach twist in knots, as I saw Edward right away. He and Jasper and Emmett were sitting around a glass table sipping cocktails. My breath caught in my throat. He looked so damn pretty. _I hope no one heard that._ The boys stood as they saw us approaching. Jasper nudged Edward and smirked at him.

"Ladies, all of you look absolutely stunning," Jasper said as we made it to them.

"So, uh looks like it's just going to be us tonight. Mom says she got heat stroke and needs to lie down. Personally, I think she just drank too much," Emmett said and nudged me, "So Dad's staying with her."

Ok, I had to admit I was a bit relieved. I didn't really feel comfortable around Carlisle and Esme because they were so classy and formal, and I'm just a nobody from Nowheresville, USA.

Alice and Jasper and Emmett and Rosalie were all paired up as be began walking to the restaurant in the plaza just beyond the lobby. They were laughing and talking with each other and I was feeling nervous. I didn't know what to do next.

Edward smiled at me and stuck out his arm for me to take, "Shall we?"

I smiled and took his arm.

He cleared his throat, "You look gorgeous, Bella." This man was going to be the death of me. It seemed like he always knew what to do and say. He had the confidence that I lacked.

I laughed, "Whatever."

He sighed and shook his head, "You don't take compliments well, do you?" I thought about this for a moment. I had never been really good at receiving compliments. I basically thought people were blowing smoke up my ass most of the time. But for some reason with Edward, it felt sincere.

"I guess not," I said and shrugged my shoulders.

"Well, could you at least try for me?" he joked.

I giggled, "Yes. Thank you for the compliment, Edward. And you look very handsome this evening."

"Thank you, Bella. See? Doesn't that feel better?" he asked and took my hand. He surprised my by taking it into his and placing a small kiss on top of it. His lips were so soft and warm and when they came in contact with my skin, it shot right to my core. _Um, yes. You just made it all better. _All I could do was shake my head.

"Cullen, party of six," Alice said to the hostess as we entered the quaint little Japanese restaurant. I forgot that I had never asked Alice her last name. Cullen. The hostess stared at her wide-eyed and hurriedly collected the menus.

She led us to the back, where there was a small private dining room. Edward pulled out my chair and settled in next to me.

"I hope you like sushi, Bella. I forgot to ask," Alice said quietly across the table.

"No, no. I love it," I replied.

"Is there anything in particular that you like? We usually just order a bunch of rolls for the table," Edward asked as I scanned the menu.

"Anything but uni, it grosses me out. Other than that, I'm good."

Edward laughed, "Me too. Alice loves it though."

"I do not, brother!" she said and threw her napkin at Edward.

We ordered drinks and dinner, and laughed about anything and everything, and nothing in particular. After we ate a bit and did some sake bombs, I was beginning to feel better. I kept stealing glances at Edward while we talked and ate. I couldn't help it, he was just so freaking gorgeous.

"What are you looking at?" He leaned in and whispered in my ear. _Busted. _I could feel his warm breath on my neck and his stubble scraped gently over my cheek. It did very bad things to my girly parts. My cheeks flushed and I spit out the first thing that came to mind.

"Oh, um, you have a piece of sushi rice on the side of your face," I said and swiped the phantom rice away. _Smooth, Swan._ I was like a high school girl who didn't know how to act around a boy. I knew was a bit out of practice, but this was just embarrassing.

"Oh, well thanks for looking out for me," he said and smirked. _Oh, shit._ He had to have known I was lying. I must've been looking at him like I wanted to eat him.

We had another sake bomb and talked some more, and I felt like I was going to fall down. I was definitely drunk. But the more I drank, the more I got comfortable around Edward, and we began teasing each other like kids. He threw bits of paper in my hair, and I threw a piece of sushi at him.

"Edward, it's going to take me hours to find all those little pieces of paper," I joked and began pulling them out.

He laughed.

"Here, let me help you," he said and started picking the little pieces out of my hair. His fingers grazed my scalp for a moment, and I had to stifle a moan. I wanted his hands all over me, and quick. I had never felt this kind of attraction to someone I had just met. This was all new to me but in my drunken state, I knew exactly what I wanted.

"Well, guys, I'm going to have to call it a night," Jasper said and stood up quickly.

"Me too," Rosalie said and yawned.

I may have been drunk, but I knew they were trying to leave us alone. Everyone got up and went outside to say our goodbyes for the evening.

"Bella. Call me in the morning. I need some spa time and so do you," Alice slurred as she and Jasper walked away.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked as she waved.

"Bye Bella! See you tomorrow!" Rosalie called and waved. Emmett had thrown her over his shoulder and they were making their way down the path near the lagoon.

That left Edward and I alone. I was swaying back and forth like an idiot, and his eyes were red and glazed over.

"Well I'm officially drunk," he said and leaned up against the wall.

"Yeah, I think I am, too. But we're supposed to be, we're on vacation," I said and leaned up against the wall next to him. My drunken brain was willing him to kiss me. _Come on, Edward, kiss me. I need your soft, warm lips on mine._

"Yeah I guess you're right," he said and leaned over a bit closer. _That's it. A little closer._

"So in that case, you want to join me another drink?" he asked and pushed off the wall. _Damn._

"Everything's closed I think," I said and looked around the plaza, "But luckily for you, I have some wine in my room." My heart began thumping faster, because that was a total invite for us to be alone together. In my room. And my room just so happened to have a bed, and other surfaces where we could-… _Ok, where the hell did that come from?_

He looked at me up and down with those intense green eyes and I jumped when he reached out and touched me. He ran the tips of his fingers from my shoulder, down my forearm, until he reached my hand and took a hold of it. I blushed and got goose bumps in 90 degree weather.

"Hmm," he said, his voice low, "What kind of wine is it?"

I had no idea. My brain couldn't function correctly at the moment. "Um, it's, uh…you know, the kind from grapes?"

He took a step forward closing the gap between us and chuckled, "Great. That's my favorite kind. Lead the way."

_Brazen Bella from Seattle one, Shy Bella from Forks, zero._

Edward squeezed my hand as I led him down the path toward OT# 1. Alice showed me where the elevator was earlier, so I pushed the button repeatedly until the doors opened. I stepped inside and pressed the button to my floor. The doors opened, and I led him down the hallway and had to let go of his hand when I fumbled through my clutch looking for my key card.

I opened the door to my room and told him to come in. I felt like I was about to explode I wanted him so badly. Edward walked into the room and opened the sliding glass door to the patio and stepped outside. I put my clutch down, and fumbled with the corkscrew and the two glasses provided by the hotel.

"You have a great view from here," he said as he stepped back inside and closed the sheers.

"How do you know? It's dark," I said as I handed him a glass of red wine.

"Oh, I can just tell by the sound of the waves," he said as he took the cup of wine from me. He took a sip and put it on the side table and sat on the edge of my bed. He patted the spot next to him, and I walked over and sat close to him.

All I could hear was my heart thumping and the sound of the crashing waves in the background. The anticipation was killing me second by second. He lifted my chin and looked into my eyes, "Do you know how beautiful you are?"

I looked down into my glass and shook my head no.

"Well you are. And you're also charming and smart and honest," he said and began stroking my hair, "and the last thing I want to do is take advantage of you."

My eyes shot up to his. This kind of pissed me off. I thought we were both clear on what we wanted to go down here.

"Edward, it's not taking advantage if I want you to."

"But Bella, we're both kind of drunk. I just don't want you to wake up in the morning with any regrets." _Shit._ I should have never put myself out there like that. I knew it. I just fucking knew it.

I scooted away from him and crossed my arms, "You mean _you_ don't want to wake up with any regrets. But I can assure you that I'm lucid enough to know when I'm being rejected," I scoffed, "Just…thank you for being nice about it I guess." I almost wanted to cry. _You're such and idiot, Bella._

"Is that what you think? You think I'm letting you down easy?" He looked into my eyes questioningly.

"Aren't you?"

He moved closer to me and stroked the side of my face, "God, no. I was just making sure you knew that I respect you."

I leaned into his touch.

"Just tell me what you want, Bella."

"Kiss me," I whispered with no hesitation.

My breathing picked up as he looked from my lips to my eyes. He cupped my face and leaned in, and I closed my eyes. He pressed his soft lips into mine, and parted them, slipping his warm tongue into my mouth. I moaned at the contact his tongue made with mine. I felt him smile against my lips.

This was unlike any other kisses I'd ever experienced. All the hair was standing up on the back of my neck, and invisible electricity shot straight to my core. It was what I would imagine being struck by lightning would be like.

I put my hands into his hair and pulled him closer. My kisses were now becoming more urgent and wanting. I took his bottom lip between my teeth and sucked. He groaned. _Oh, he likes that_. He stood up slowly, and I went with him, never breaking the kiss. He wrapped his arms around my back and pulled me close to him. He was so warm and I could feel his chest heaving as it was pressed against mine. I could also feel his excitement pressed up against my hip. He pulled my hair back and placed small open mouthed kisses on my shoulder.

"I want you," he whispered.

"Please," I whispered back, gasping for air. I wanted to be with this man…this…almost stranger…more than I'd ever wanted to be intimate with anyone in my entire life. He kissed a trail up my neck and swirled his tongue on the skin behind my ear. Then, he bit my flesh lightly. This new sensation caused me to throw my head back and moan loudly. _He was very good._

I unfastened the buttons on his shirt, and slid it off of his shoulders. I kissed him again, sliding my fingers up his chest and down his stomach muscles. He reached behind me, and unzipped my dress slowly while I worked my mouth and tongue on his neck. He pushed it down off of my body, until it was just a crumpled pile at my feet. I kicked the dress to the side, and realized I was standing there wearing only my black lacy thong and my stilettos. For some reason I didn't feel a bit of self-consciousness.

"God, you are so beautiful," he whispered as he looked over my exposed torso. He brought one of his hands up to my breast and began massaging it while he kissed that damned spot behind my ear. His voice...everything...was making me hyper aware of the wetness that was beginning to seep into my panties. He pushed me back gently until the backs of my knees reached the bed.

"Lie down, baby." _Baby? I'll do whatever you say._

I kicked my shoes off and fell backward onto the bed with my legs hanging over the side. I felt him run his the tips of his fingers softly up my calf and up to my thigh. I propped myself up on my elbows so I could get a better look at what he was doing. He looked into my eyes and bit his lower lip while he hooked his fingers into the lace and pulled them down my legs slowly. _I owed Anglea my life right now for forcing me into taking her appointment with her waxer before I left. _

He totally froze once my panties were off, and I lay there in all my naked bare glory.

"I want to touch you. Please?" he whispered. I'm not sure why he was asking if he could touch me, like I would ever say no.

I shook my head yes, because he could do whatever the hell he wanted with me.

He used the back side of two fingers to slowly stroke the soft, bare skin on the outside of my sex. It seemed like in the short amount of time we had been together, he liked doing things painfully slow just to torture me. I wanted his fingers on me, in me...whatever. He just needed to do something before I exploded from wanting.

He dropped to his knees and slid his fingers up my folds and massaged my most sensitive spot, but only for a moment.

"You're so wet for me already," he said under his breath and removed his fingers. He placed both of his hands on the insides of my thighs and gently coaxed me to spread my legs wider for him as he continued to stare up into my eyes intensely. He took one long, slow lick up my folds, causing every muscle in my stomach to tense. He made a noise that sounded like satisfaction,"Mmm..."

"UHHhh.." I whimpered out, not able to help it. I think the last time someone had been down there like that, I was a senior in college. I jumped back from his mouth, a bit shocked.

"What's wrong?" He asked concern written all over his face.

"Um...nothing, it just no one has...well...it's just been a long time, and I forgot-"

"How good it feels?" he asked finishing my thought process for me.

I nodded, and he smiled up at me.

He grabbed my hips and took another lick, but this time he sucked my clit into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it. I almost jumped off the bed, it felt so heavenly.

"Shit!" I whispered and jolted. I couldn't look anymore and my head fell back onto the bed. He placed his hand on my left breast and began to massage and pull my nipple. He continued to suck and circle my clit with his tongue while I writhed and moaned. He took his free hand and slid two fingers inside me,and began to pump furiously. My hips began to move on their own accord, matching the pace he had created with his fingers. I felt the delicious sensation begin to build, and I moved faster against his hand. All of I sudden his mouth was off of me and his long fingers were not present inside of me any longer.

When I looked up to see why he had stopped, he was fumbling to get his belt and his pants off. I could see how long and thick his erection was as it strained against his white boxer-briefs. He had a small packet in his hand and ripped it open with his teeth. He slid his undergarments down, and my eyes widened at the sight of him naked. His body was solid was beautiful, and so was his cock. It was long, thick and hard, and I would get down on my knees and beg him to put it inside me if he asked me to.

"Edward, please," I whispered and squirmed. I could hardly take it anymore. He was hovering over me in an instant, and i noticed he had rolled the condom on already. He settled himself between my legs, and I wrapped mine around his waist.

" I couldn't wait anymore," he whispered and kissed my lips chastely,"tell me what you want."

"I want.."I was not very good at vocalizing what I wanted, I wasn't used to being asked. But I could tell that he would like to hear it.

"Say it," he whispered. I could feel the tip of his cock pressing against my entrance. All I had to do was give him the word.

"I want you inside me, Edward."

With that, he pushed into me slowly. I gasped, and he moaned.

"Fuck. You are so...tight..." he said and pushed all the way into me. The moment when he filled me completely, I cried out into the quiet room.

He buried his head into the crook of my neck while he moved. It was very slow at first, him getting used to my body, and that so I could get used to his.

"You feel so good, baby," he said and kissed my passionately, while pumping in and out of me slowly. I could taste myself on him, and it was strangely erotic.

He stood up straighter and threw my leg over his shoulder. He picked up the pace of his thrusts, and I could feel myself tightening again, already.

"Edward, please. You're going to make me..."

He slipped a hand between where our bodies were connected and pressed down on my clit.

"What? Tell me, Bella."

"You're going to make me come, Edward. Faster, please!" He moaned loudly and pumped his cock in and out of me furiously, and rubbed my clit with his thumb. The warmness surrounded me, and I felt like I was floating, as the pleasure shot through my whole body.

"UhhhhAhhhhhUhhh...holy shit!" I cried out as I spasmed around his length. He slowed but didn't stop as I came down from my high. I looked up at him and he down at me. He smiled that damn disarming crooked smile while he slowly pulled out of me. I looked down and realized he had not finished yet, and it excited the hell out of me.

"Tell me what you want, Edward," I whispered, feeling brave.

"I want whatever you want Bella," he said without hesitation and smiled. I nodded my head, and jumped up off of the bed.

I pulled the covers on the bed back as he watched me,"Lie down," I said and pushed him down onto the bed. I had an idea, and I was hoping he would like it. I didn't know if my braveness was due to the effects of alcohol, or if I was becoming generally comfortable with Edward. I pushed him down onto the bed and straddled his lap. I gripped his length in my hand, and lowered myself onto him, slowly.

"Is this what you want? You have to tell me." I said while I started easing myself on and off of him.

"Oh, Bella," he said,"fuck yes this is what I want."

"You are so goddamn sexy," he said as he gripped my hips. I knew he had a great view from where he was, and I was smiling smugly, because I knew I was causing the moans of pleasure he was making. I moved up and down slowly, back and forth and couldn't help by cry out when he began thrusting his hips up to meet mine.

"Kiss me," he said and stopped his movements. He sat up a bit and gripped my hips and looked into my eyes," Beautiful," he said and assaulted my mouth with his. He pumped up into me fast, and I could feel the tightening again. I moved my hips with his,"Fuck!" I cried out against his lips.

"Come with me, Bella," he said and stroked my hair.

I looked down into his eyes breathing heavily, and he clenched his jaw tightly. He thrusted up, and I pushed myself down, until we cried out at the same time, staring intensely into each other's eyes. He grabbed the back of my head and kissed me deeply while we came down. _What the hell was that?_

I was gasping for air and lifted myself off of him. I was in total shock. That was the most intense thing that had ever happened to me. I mean, it was the best sex I had ever had and all, but it was the connection that we shared that was the most shocking. It never felt like it was just about getting off. I had a very intense attraction to him and for some reason he to me, and everything about it just felt...right. Then the fear and doubt washed over me. I was never going to see him again. I mean how possible was it? He lived in New York and I lived in Seattle. Opposite ends of the country. It could never work.

I was filled with a bit, well ok...a lot of sadness as I watched his naked backside as he walked into the bathroom. I felt a tear slip down my cheek and wiped it away quickly. I had never reacted like this after sex. But I'd also never met an amazing guy to have a one night stand with either. I guess I would just have to be satisfied with the wonderful experience. I didn't want to think about it anymore.

My legs were like jelly, and all I wanted to do aftermy realization was sleep. I crawled into the middle of the bed and pulled the covers up over myself. Edward, still naked, grabbed two bottles of water out of the mini fridge and put them on the side table. I turned over and stared at the wall, sure he was going to put his clothes back on and leave.

"Have room for me?" he asked. _He's staying?_

"Of course," I laughed and scooted to the other side to make room for him to lie next to me.

He turned off the light, lifted the covers and slid in while I continued to wallow in my sadness.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked and pulled me to his chest. I splayed out across him and he hugged me tightly and buried his face in my hair. I sighed.

"Goodnight, baby," he said as his breathing began to even out. I squeezed my eyes shut and hoped he didn't feel the next traitor tear I just cried for him and for myself fall onto his chest.

"Goodnight, Edward."

I absentmindedly traced my finger across his collarbone and sniffled, hoping that I didn't just dream all of this. Within minutes I was asleep.

* * *

**Thank you to my one reviewer! I think I'm going back to bed now.....**


	4. Something in Common

**Hi. I'm going on. And thank you to my 4 reviewers! I don't own...**

* * *

The next morning, I opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling. Every memory from last night came flooding back to me and I smiled. And then I wanted to cry again.

Edward was still asleep next to me, and apparently we had switched positions during the night. I was lying on my back, and he had his arms wrapped around my shoulders and my waist, pulling me to him, almost clinging to me. He had his face buried in my neck and was breathing evenly, still fast asleep. I didn't want to move, but I was really stiff and nature called. I squirmed around a bit to see if he would wake up.

He drew in a sharp breath, and I could feel his eyelashes flutter on my skin. I tried to pull free, so I could run into the bathroom and run right back into the bed.

"Don't leave," he whispered and held me tightly. He sounded a bit desperate and I felt like I had to reassure him.

I turned on my side and stroked his hair. His eyes were closed. "I'm not leaving, Edward," I whispered and stroked the stubble on his chin," I just have to run to the bathroom. I'll be right back, ok?"

He nodded and let me free. I almost sprinted into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth while I peed, just to make sure to save time. When I came out, his eyes were open and he had his hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling. He looked over at me and smiled and pulled the cover back.

"Hey," I said as I climbed in next to him. I turned on my side and he pulled me to him and cradled me in his arms. Shit, I never wanted to leave. We lay there just relishing in one another when he spoke.

"How are you feeling?" he asked while he stroked my hair.

"I have a bit of a headache but other than that, I feel fantastic," I said and rolled over so I could see his face.

He chuckled, "Me too. I'll be right back beautiful." He said and got up and went into the bathroom. I stretched and looked out the window. It was sunny out and I could still hear the waves crashing right outside of my door. This is day two for me. I was leaving in two night's time. The phone rang, snapping me out of my blissful sadness.

I picked up the receiver," Hello?"

"Hey Bella, its Angela."

"Oh, hey Ange."

I was glad I had turned my Blackberry off earlier. I had only told Angela and my father and mother where I was going to be. I had emailed them all my info before I shut the stupid thing off. Yet she still calls at the worst possible time.

Edward emerged from the hall and jumped back into the bed with me. He laid his head on my chest and looked up at me.

"So, how is everything going? Have you been relaxing?"

"Yeah, you could say that," I said. Edward began to kiss me between my breasts and tickled my side. It made me giggle.

"Who is that?" he asked and tickled me again. _Wow, Edward, you're kind of an attention whore._

"Who the hell is that, Bella? Oh my god is that a guy?!?"

"Ange, we'll talk about it later. I'll call you back ok?"

"Whoa wait! What his name? What does he look like? Wow he sounds sexy...Are you being safe?" She asked all these things as I hung up the phone.

I laughed, "That was my friend Angela. You know, the friend that convinced me to come here?" I said as he began kissing my collar bone.

"Oh, yeah. Remind me to thank her profusely," he said and licked and kissed behind my ear. Uh-oh. That spot was my kryptonite. I moaned, "Edward."

The phone rang again. I was about to unplug the damned thing.

"Hello?" I answered again, while Edward continued his ministrations.

"Hey, Bella, it's Alice! Want to meet up for breakfast?" I swatted his hand off my breast and mouthed, "It's your sister" to him. He just smiled up at me and put his hand back on my breast.

"Uh, hold on one sec, Alice."

I put my hand over the receiver.

"Edward, do you want to meet your sister for breakfast?"

He glanced at the clock," Tell her we'll be there in half an hour," he said and took my nipple into his mouth. I held back a moan.

"Alice, we'll be down in half an hour, ok?" I said without thinking.

"Oh...we? Yay! I knew it. Tell Edward Dad's looking for him. See you two in thirty."

I put the phone back on the cradle," Your dad's looking for you, Edward."

"And I care not," he said and let his hand travel down to stroke my sex.

Twenty minutes, one shower, and two orgasms later, we were on the way to Edward's room so he could change. I threw on my bikini and a sundress, as we had plans to go to the beach after we ate. Edward confessed he wanted nothing more than to spend the day with me, which made me happy and sad at the same time. It was becoming a familiar feeling.

I was in the elevator headed up to the presidential suite floor when I noticed Edward and I had a hard time of keeping ourselves from touching one another. He held my hand or I held his arm, and neither one of us wiped the grin from our faces. Until we opened the door to Edward's suite, that is.

His father was perched on the edge of the couch waiting for him as we stumbled into the room gigging like a couple of teenagers. He stopped dead in his tracks.

"Edward. Son, I need to have a word with you," he said as he looked back and forth between us.

"Fine. Bella, go on ahead and meet Alice, I'll be down shortly," he said and kissed me on the cheek. I reluctantly let go of his hand and walked out the door. His father looked really pissed when we walked in. He didn't seem like the kind of man you kept waiting.

I walked into the open air restaurant that Alice told us to meet her in and spotted her and Rosalie sitting at a small table near the back. I smiled as I walked toward them.

"Hey," I said as I approached the table and sat down.

"Well hello there," Alice said as she passed me a mimosa.

"Morning," Rosalie said as she pulled her shades down," you look...rested."

"I am. I feel great," I said and smiled," Where are the boys?"

"They had to have some sort of business meeting with my father so they just left," Alice said. The waitress came over and took our orders.

"Oh, your dad was in Edward's room when we got there. He looked kind of mad."

Alice rolled her eyes," He's always mad. And he always does this crap when we're vacationing. He can never just relax."

"What do they all do that's so demanding that they have to have meetings on vacation?" I asked.

"Oh, you know. Just businessy things," Rosalie replied.

"So how was last night, Bella?" Alice asked and wagged her eyebrows.

"That's your brother you're talking about, you know," I said. "But it was amazing." I blushed when I thought back to the evening previous. Rosalie laughed.

"You know, I was mad at him at first," she said and peeked over her dark glasses.

"Why?"

"Because I found you first and sometimes he's an ass."

"Oh Alice don't be so possessive," I joked, "but um...is he an ass with girls often?"

She laughed, "No. He just got out of a relationship and I didn't know if he was stable enough to talk to a girl is all.

"Stable enough?"

"Yeah his old girlfriend was such a bitch. She broke his heart."

Her hand flew over her mouth," I should not be telling you this, he'll kill me," she said and ordered another mimosa.

"Thank god she's not around anymore," Rosalie said and sipped her coffee.

"What did she do to him?" I asked out of curiosity. Edward was seriously so wonderful thus far and I wanted to know what kind of crazy person would break his heart. And I wanted to know why he could possibly be 'unstable.'

"Just don't tell him I told you. You have to promise." I could tell that in all actuality she was dying to tell me.

"I won't, I promise."

"Well, he and Tanya, curse her name, they were together for like three years or something...A long time... they were engaged." _Shit, Edward was engaged to be married?_

"Everything was set up and ready to go, but on the day of the wedding...she just didn't show She pretty much left him at the altar." I gasped and put my hand over my mouth as she continued," She just disappeared. The last thing I heard, she ran off to Fiji with some guy she had been seeing behind Edward's back. Apparently she cheated on him for a year without him knowing. It was kind of awful. He went into this like downward spiral for a couple of months. You know, boozing and staying out late, not showing up for work..."

"And women?" I asked. I was still apprehensive about what we did; I just needed to hear this.

"Yes, there were a couple of women. It was never serious, though. He didn't date them for long."

Alice looked at me with wide eyes, "That's…well…it was like six months ago, I didn't mean the two of you or anything…"she said quickly.

"No, no. I knew what I was doing last night, Alice. It was my choice. Thanks for telling me, though. And it's good to know we have something in common," I said.

"What do you have in common?"

"Having our hearts broken by cheating bastards."

"Shit, what happened?" Rosalie asked.

"I knew it," Alice replied, "Spill."

I told them the whole sordid story while I picked at my fruit. I even told them about living in Seattle by myself and about how sometimes I felt lonely.

"Wow. I would have murdered him. And her. You are holding up spectacularly," Alice said and patted my arm.

"Yeah, I can't believe that was a month ago, Bella. You're stronger than most," Rosalie said. She had moved onto mimosas, and we started talking about past their past heartbreak and how they were both so happy now. Our huge pile of Belgian waffles arrived and we all dug in like we'd never eaten before.

"So when are you and Jasper going to get married? I asked Alice.

" I guess when he asks!" she said.

"Do you hope it's soon?"

"Of course she does. She already has the dress picked out," Rosalie replied.

I laughed.

"You have to promise to come to the wedding, Bella," she said.

"Of course I will."

Jasper called Alice and informed her that they would be another hour or so, so we headed to the spa for mani/pedis. Now that we had gotten onto the subject of weddings, Rose was recalling her wedding to Emmett a year earlier.

"We got married at my parent's home in Nantucket. It was my dream wedding. Except for the fact Emmett was halfway drunk when we were reciting our vows," she laughed.

I admitted to them I was looking at wedding magazines before the big fail of the century, and that when I did get married that I wanted it to be simple, with just family and a few close friends.

Alice wanted a huge production in New York, with fancy food and drink. She informed us she had the place and the color palette picked as well.

We laughed and talked of our future weddings, when we were interrupted with cat-calls. I looked up to see Edward and the boys smiling and waving at us from the lobby of the spa. _Good god, I hope they didn't hear all of that_. When we were finished up, we went our separate ways and vowed to meet up later in the day.

"I hope my sisters weren't being too pushy," Edward spoke as we settled into our beach chairs. He saddled up right beside me and took his shirt off, revealing his hard torso muscles. He had on low slung board shorts that hung off of his hips just right, and he still hadn't shaved. I couldn't believe he was even sitting next to me.

"No. Alice and Rosalie are great. I really like them a lot."

"What about me?" he asked and grabbed my hand.

"What about you, Edward?"

"Don't you like me?"

"Isn't it obvious?" I asked and kissed his hand.

"No. I think you may need to cite examples of what you like about me," he said and chuckled. Geez, he really liked hearing me say things aloud.

"Well, you're very smart, charming, considerate and both sarcastic and serious. You like the same sushi as I do, you don't drink girly drinks, and you bite your lip when you want something..."

"So do you," he interjected.

"I like when you furrow your brow when you think, and um, you're pretty good in the sack..."

"Oh am I?"

"Yeah, but I don't have much to go on so I guess you're pretty good by my standards." His mouth fell open at my sarcasm.

"Miss Swan, did I not please you at least four times since we've been together?"

"Yes. And I don't think I don't think I ever told you my surname, Mr. Cullen."

"I have my sources, Miss Swan. But I don't like the fact that you think I'm just 'pretty good.'"

I laughed.

"I can be great, you know."

"Well I'm going to have to ask you to prove it."

"Oh, Bella, you don't know what you're asking."

"I think I'm pretty well aware."

"Fine. You can't say I didn't warn you."

"I'm not scared, Edward."

"Later. I'll prove myself to you. For hours." He said and looked at me with that smoldering gaze. Hours? I'd never done hours before. I think the longest Jake ever lasted was twenty minutes. And orgasms were few and far between.

"Great. It's a date then."

"Indeed. But you have to do something for me," he said and licked his lips.

"Anything," I said absentmindedly while I stared at his mouth.

"No drinking too much today, I want you fully alert for later." I nodded my head and bit my lip. He leaned in and kissed me chastely.

I didn't want to ruin this moment with questioning, like 'What will happen when we leave?' or 'Will I ever see you again?' I just gripped Edward's hand and looked out to the ocean. My mind wandered back to Alice's story. Who in their right mind would ever leave this man? _You don't even know him, Bella_. Shut it, conscience. He's amazing.

"What are you thinking about?" I heard him say next to me.

"I'm thinking about how I think Hawaii is really beautiful but really hot." I said and fanned myself.

"Kind of like you," he replied," let's go for a swim."

I rolled my eyes," Oh, is that the best you've got?"

"Definitely not," he said and pulled me up from my chair. We walked into the ocean and 'flirted shamelessly' as Rosalie would have put it. He splashed me and I him, he chased me and flung over his shoulder.

I laughed and put my hands around his neck, and hoisted myself up, wrapping my legs around his waist.

He looked me in the eye, and the playful mood became serious. I kissed him softly, eventually pushing my tongue into his mouth.

"Bella, baby. Don't do this to me right now," he said and pecked me on the shoulder and pulled me closer to him.

"Is it later yet?"

"Not yet."

"Why?" I wanted to have him right here, in the ocean.

"Well first of all, there is a beach full of families with children just a few feet away, and secondly, hasn't anyone ever told you anticipation makes everything better?"

He dropped me to my feet and ran his hand down my arm.

"No. I want it to be later, now." _Brazen Bella was coming out to play._

"Well good things come to those who wait," he said and turned me so that his back was to the beach, so he was shielding me. He ran his thumb over the thin material covering my nipple. I moaned at the contact. _Damnit why does he have such an effect on me?_

I could tease too. All my previous shyness with Edward was pretty much gone, so I did something very daring and out of character for me.

We were far enough in the water that I was sure no one could see, so I groped his erection a bit. He drew in a breath," You are a very dangerous girl, Bella. But you still have to wait."

I caressed it again using more pressure this time.

He moaned. I smiled at his reaction and quickly moved my hand away, " I'll wait for you," I said and pushed away from him. "I'm going to go get lunch, so come and join me?" I said and skipped up to my beach chair. I left him there standing in the ocean knowing there was no way he could get out without everyone seeing that huge thing he housed in his pants. He did not look amused as I winked at him and placed my towel around me.

I lay back in my chair, closed my eyes and let the sun burn me for a little while until I felt a tap on my shoulder.

I looked into the face of the bronzed haired god who was glaring down at me. He was still wet from the ocean and the droplets of water made his face almost sparkle in the sun.

"I think someone is getting a spanking later for that little stunt," he said and pulled me up out of the chair," now what do you want to eat beautiful?"

"You," I said feeling bold again as I pulled on my dress and slipped my shoes on.

He leaned down so he was whispering in my ear," You better stop it, or I'll make sure you can't walk tomorrow. Are we clear?"

I could feel the wetness pooling as my memory flashed back to how our hips moved in unison the night previous. "Do you promise, Edward?"

"That's it, Isabella Swan. Up to your room now. Your punishment can't wait any longer." He smacked me on the ass and pushed me forward.

"But, what about later?" I asked as he pushed me along.

"We're still on for later, but you always have to ruin my plans. So go," he said and draped the towel over himself while he walked behind me.

"What do you mean ruin your plans?" I asked as we walked quickly down the path to OT#1. Two very pretty girls stopped on the path and watched us intently as we passed by. _That's right, he's with me._

"Bella, every intention I had last night was good. I was going to be a gentleman," he said as we stepped into the elevator, "but then you had to go and be all irresistible and invite me to your room."

"Just so you know," I said and grabbed his hand, "That was the first time I'd ever done that. I'm not…that way."

"What way?" he chuckled.

"You know, a sex propositioner to strange men."

"Is that what I am?" he asked as I swiped the key card.

"Yes. A strange, beautiful smart man."

I squealed as he tickled my waist. When I flung the door open, that god forsaken phone was ringing. There was only one person who could be calling right now, and she knew I would call her back. Edward pulled me to him and kissed me hard, and we fell on the bed together. He reached behind me and pulled the string on my bikini top, when the phone rang again. I was getting tired of this.

I sat up and answered it, "Angela, seriously? I promise I'll call you back, psycho."

"Bells."

I sat straight up when I heard his voice.

"How did you get this number?"

Edward stopped trying to take my dress off and looked up at me expectantly.

"Does it matter? Look. I really need to talk to you."

"You need to talk to me now? N- no!" I raised my voice and stood up. I absentmindedly started pacing.

"Bells, please. I wanted to apologize for everything that has happened between us. I want to see you when you get back."

"Are you fucking out of your mind, Jake?!"

Edward sat up on the bed and was watching me with a questioning face.

"Yes. I _am_ out of my mind. I'm crazy for ever hurting you the way I did. I just want to see how you are. I mean, how are you?"

"You don't get to ask me! You aren't a part of my life any longer!"

"Fuck, Bells! Can't you tell I'm sorry? What am I going to have to do to make it up to you? I'll do anything!"

"How's Leah?!"

He was quiet on the other side of the line.

"I wouldn't know. I haven't seen her since..."

"And I'm supposed to believe you?! God, Jake you really think I'm a fool."

"I'm telling you the truth. I miss you. You're the one I want."

"Well, you can't have me. Now can you please just...fuck off? And don't call me. Ever." I said and looked down at the floor.

"But I love you, Bella!" he yelled into the phone before I slammed it down.

I felt tears roll down my face, as I took the connection from the wall. I plopped down on the bed and started full on sobbing. I couldn't help it.

Edward pulled me into his arms,"Shhh. Don't cry. It's ok," he said and rocked me.

"God, I just...thought it was over. I thought I would never have to hear his voice again." I lay down and Edward laid behind me and pulled me to his chest and wrapped his arms around me.

"That was an ex-boyfriend? Like a recent ex?"

"Yeah."

"What happened between you two?"

I thought I'd better go ahead and fess up now while we were on the subject. I was only going to tell him because I knew the awful story Alice had told me about what happened to him, and I knew he more than likely could hear some of the conversation on Jacob's end. I knew people generally cared for me and felt sorry for my situation, but most of them had never had anything like this happen to them before. I knew Edward would understand.

"We were together two years, I thought we were going to get married, buy a house, maybe start a family within a few years. I had no idea he had been cheating on me. I still don't know exactly how long it was going on for. From what I know, it was at least three months. It was just text-book betrayal. I mean, I should have seen the signs. They were all there in front of my face. When he started his new job, he had to travel a lot. And now that I think about it, he was kind of blowing me off when he came home and I can pretty much guarantee not all the traveling was for business purposes. Then my best friend caught him and had to tell me."

" I don't get it. How could anyone ever do that to you?" He asked and kissed my hair. _I want to ask you the same thing._

"I guess I just wasn't enough," I sniffled, starting to sound morose.

"Bella, don't ever say that. You're more than enough. It's his loss." He began to rub my arm, and I closed my eyes.

" It was with his ex-girlfriend. He was spending the money I was scraping together every month for a house on hotel rooms and dinners and trips. So I took the rest of it and never looked back. I got a loft in Seattle with it, and I'm buying myself this vacation with it. And you know what? I don't feel bad at all."

"You shouldn't feel bad. You deserve it. And you didn't tell me you lived in Seattle."

"Yeah, I've only been there a week and a half. But I love it."

"Yes, Seattle's great. I'm just glad you got away from that dickhead."

Edward continued to lay with me and sooth me, and I was fighting sleep.

"What about my punishment?" I whispered.

"Later, baby," he whispered and pulled me closer.

"Promise?" I asked.

He nodded behind me.

* * *

**I have another chapter almost finished....Push the button....**


	5. I'll Miss You

**So thank you for more reviews. Love it. Hope you like what's ahead.**

* * *

When I woke, I was alone. I turned over and stretched out, and noticed a piece of paper beside me folded in half, with a hibiscus bloom sitting atop it.

Bella,

I hope you are feeling better. I couldn't help but let you sleep, you looked so peaceful. Meet me in my room at 7:30 if you feel up to it. I have a surprise for you.

Yours,

Edward.

You know when you see the person you like walk into a room and your stomach drops? That's what it felt like when I read his note. I had only known him two days and he was already more than all my past boyfriends combined. Not that he was my boyfriend. I thought back to the words he spoke to me earlier in the day. "_I'll prove myself to you. For hours."_

I looked at the clock on my table. It was 6:15. I jumped out of bed and into the bathroom.

After my shower, I blew out my hair and straightened it, put on some makeup and stood in front of my closet, worried about what to wear. It had been a long time since I'd had to look good for anyone. I chose a royal blue dress with straps that hugged me tightly, and a nice pair of panties, which I hoped I wouldn't be wearing for long. I slipped on my open toed heels, put Edward's flower in my hair and headed out. I walked to OT# 2, and started getting butterflies again as the elevator went to the top. I walked down the marble hallway and knocked. I smoothed my dress and hair and waited for Edward to come and let me in.

"Coming!" I heard him yell from the other side of the door. He flung the door open and pulled me inside. He surprised me by pressing me up against the door and kissing me slow, but hard.

"Mmm, I missed you," he said as he pulled back and looked me up and down, "you look beautiful. I love the flower."

Edward was wearing a button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows that exposed some of his chest. He had on jeans that looked expensive and no shoes or socks. Just all man and gorgeous.

I remembered the compliment thing," Thank you, Edward. You look very...edible."

He threw his head back and laughed," Thank you Bella. I don't think anyone has ever called me 'edible' before. And speaking of edible, would you care to join me for dinner?"

"Sure. Where are we going?"

"You'll see. It's your surprise."

When I thought Edward would lead me to the door, we started walking the other way. His room looked a lot like Alice's, but it had different furnishings, and a different view. He led me out to a sprawling patio.

_Woah_. He had a dinner for two set on a small table, a bottle of wine, and candles scattered about the table on the railing, and on the ground. There was a beautiful centerpiece made up of tropical flowers. The best part of it all, though, was the view of the sun that was beginning to set over the mountain in the background.

"Edward, this is so sweet of you...I honestly don't know what to say..."

"It's nothing," he said and chuckled.

I sat in the chair that he pulled out for me. He took the seat across the table and put his napkin in his lap.

"Eat up," he said as he pointed to my food," you've only had breakfast today. Don't think I didn't notice."

"What is it that I'm eating?"

"It's Chilean sea bass with whipped potatoes and asparagus in lemon butter."

I took a bite of my fish and my eyes almost rolled back in my head, "Mmm. It's really good."

"Good. I'm glad you like it," he replied and poured me a glass of pinot noir.

I took a sip of wine and another bite of food," You know, you didn't have to do all of this just to get in my pants."

I looked up when I didn't hear him laughing. He was looking me dead in the eye, kind of scowling. He dropped his fork," Is that what you think of me? I really hope I didn't portray myself as someone that only wants sex from you, or expects something from you. I just wanted to do something nice for you, Bella. And for the record, I would be perfectly satisfied with only your company this evening."

_Fuck._ Brazen Bella gets her point taken away.

"I'm sorry, Edward, really. I just...I'm not used to all of this.." My cheeks flushed. I thought he may kick me out he looked so mad.

"No, it's my fault,"he said as his face softened,"I shouldn't have been so forward earlier. I just don't want you to think that is why we're having dinner together. "

"I'm sorry. I'm just used to men who don't have a clue," I said and grabbed his hand," Thank you for this, really. It's very romantic."

" I'm used to women who don't appreciate this kind of thing. I'm glad you do..." Jackpot. I have officially hit my first sore subject regarding Edward. He meant one woman. Tanya.

" …and I want you to know that I think you're more than just…sex. What I'm trying to say is that… I like you, Bella. I just wanted to show you." Puddle. On. Floor.

"Well you know that I like you, too Edward. And I would be perfectly satisfied with only your company tonight as well. But I'm going to need one thing from you before we continue with this."

"What is it?"

"I think you need to cite examples of why you like me." _Yeah, I can play your little games too, Cullen._

He chuckled a bit, "Ok, ok," he cleared his throat, "Well the first thing I noticed about you was your smile. I like your hair. It's really nice and soft and smells like strawberries."

"...I could drown in your eyes."

"...I like your blush when you're nervous or embarrassed."

"...you're smart and witty and you get my sarcasm, but most of all I like you because there's nothing fake about you. And you don't see yourself the way everyone else sees you....You're beautiful."

I felt tears stinging my eyes, but I blinked them back. I couldn't cry. No, I wouldn't cry. No one had ever said anything that that to me before.

"…oh and I like…no I love…the sounds you make when we're together." Wow, the answer I gave earlier sucked compared to his. All I could do was smile at him. I had no clue what to say.

He smiled that smile and kissed my hand, and went back to eating his food. After I few minutes of thinking about how absolutely happy sad I was, I realized I felt really full.

"This is delicious, but I can't eat anymore," I said as most of the food on my plate was now gone.

"Good girl. You didn't just pick at it like a little bird," he said and smiled.

"What do you want to do now?" he asked and looked at me. I knew what I wanted to do but after my little 'pants' comment earlier I decided we could play it safe for a bit.

"Do you want to take a walk on the beach maybe?"

"I'd love to."

He grabbed my hand and we went to the elevator. The doors opened and we were already almost on the beach. I kicked my shoes off and he rolled his pant legs up as we stepped onto the sand. The sunset that evening was breathtaking. It was a bright red with purples and blues that spread out across the entire sky.

We went down closer to the water and walked along side it, not saying anything to each other. Just looking ahead and out into the waves while he grasped my hand tightly. When I glanced at Edward, he was furrowing his brow. Thinking. I wondered if he was thinking the same thing I was. This would end soon.

"Bella." He spoke after minutes of silence, "I need to talk to you."

"What is it?"

After another moment of contemplation he finally spoke,"I'm leaving tomorrow."

My heart dropped into my stomach."What?"

"Something came up at work."

"It can't wait?"

"According to my father, it can't wait."

"What is so important that you have to leave?! And I don't think I've ever asked you what you do for a living."

"Nothing exciting. My family owns a few properties, and I help keep up with them."

"Like slumlords or something?"

"Ha, more like landlords. My dad's doing some major renovation on a building back home and it's my job to oversee it. Something went wrong, so I have to go check on it. Alice and Emmett have to go, too. Our flight leaves at noon." _Fuck, all of them?_

"Well personally, this sucks. I can't…I just…I want to go in now." The words just flew out of my mouth in my shock and disbelief. It was all going to be over sooner than I thought.

"I know," he said and pulled me close to him as we walked back toward the hotel.

We went into the elevator silently and went back up and into his room. I plopped down on the couch and hugged a pillow to myself. He sat next to me and put his arm around me. I felt sad. Really sad.

He kissed me on the cheek. "We'll see each other again, you know."

"How? I mean…you live in New York. I live in Seattle. It's just…so far away. It's like the farthest away you can get." _It's like it just wasn't meant to be_.

"I'll find a way, trust me." That was not enough to comfort me. While I wallowed in sadness for a bit, I realized at least I'd always have the memory of this vacation. At least that was something I could hold onto.

"Well, thank you, Edward."

"For?"

I looked into his eyes while I explained." It's just… I have had so much fun with you and your family the past couple of days. I've actually been happy for once in the past month. It's just…god…I'll miss you when you go."

He pressed his forehead to mine, closed his eyes and cupped my face in his hand. He kissed me slowly, lovingly almost. I pushed my tongue into his mouth, and he held me closer. He put his hands into my hair and ran his fingers through it, grasping it and squeezing it in his hands. We were both gasping for air, and I knew exactly what I wanted.

"Edward," I breathed as he moved his kisses and licks down to my neck, "Bed."

He nodded and scooped me up into his arms bridal style, and carried me into his bedroom. It was fully dark outside, and the moonlight was beginning to glow through the windows. He laid me down gently, as if I were breakable. His bed was taller than the one I had, and I would have had to jump onto it if he hadn't laid me down.

He hovered over me and frantically kissed my lips, my cheeks, my neck, and my shoulders. I unzipped the zipper on the side of my dress and he pulled his shirt over his head, not bothering with the buttons, and threw it off to the side. I pulled the straps of my dress down slowly, and Edward surprised me by grabbing the hem and sliding it off of me quickly. He did the same with my panties. The slow, seductive Edward had turned into fast and frantic Edward.

"Jesus, Bella you are so fucking perfect," he whispered and kissed me quick and hard on the mouth. Without warning, he pried my legs apart and took my clit into his mouth and sucked it hard.

"Fuck!" I cried out not able to help the overwhelming sensation his mouth provided. My hips moved against his face while he continued to nip at my clit and make me come undone. I felt my stomach muscles tighten. _Already? _

I moaned loudly and fisted my hands into the blanket below me.

"That's it, baby," Edward whispered as he inserted two fingers and pushed them into me deeply.

My release washed over me in waves. I think I may have even screamed a little, but I was too high on my orgasm to care. When I came down, I fisted my hands into Edward's hair and pulled him to me kissing him hard on the mouth, tasting myself on his lips for the second time. He fumbled with the button on his jeans and kicked them and his underwear off like he couldn't do it fast enough. I was beginning to like frantic Edward.

Edward abruptly stopped kissing me. "Fuck…" he whispered against my lips.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I don't have any fucking…goddamn…condoms," he said and gently pounded his fist into the bed. He sighed and ran his hand though is wonderfully messed up hair. He was acting like this was the end of the world.

I chuckled, "No need to get so worked up, Edward. I'm on birth control." I don't know why I kept taking it after Jake, but it was a habit I was used to. Now I knew the reason I kept doing it.

While catching his breath, he looked me in the eyes, "Are you sure? I mean…I just don't want to do anything that would make you uncomfortable."

"I'm not uncomfortable. But if you are, we could do other things," I said and licked my lips. I grabbed his erection in my hand and gave him a couple of quick pumps. He moaned and bit his lip.

"…but honestly, the only thing I want right now is to feel you inside of me." _Hi Brazen Bella. Where the __**hell **__have you been?_

There's that damn smile again, "Fuck, Bella. I love it when you say things like that to me."

Without warning he slid my body toward the end of his tall bed. He stood straight up on the floor and I lay flat on my back and paused when the head of his cock was at my entrance. He looked down at me questioningly, and I nodded 'yes'. He took his length in his hand and pushed it into me and began moving his hips. He pumped in and out of me moaning that low Edward moan, and I watched as the muscles in his torso strain and tighten. He slowed his movements, pulling out of me slowly and then pushing into me hard. This created all kinds of new delicious sensations.

"Oh…you feel so good…oh my god," he breathed.

"Oh, Edward!" I squeaked. "Please!"

"You know you have to tell me what you want baby," he said, his voice straining.

"Fast," I whimpered out.

He grabbed my hip, and he started pumping his hips into me at a mind blowing pace. _So fast._ He reached his arm out and grabbed my breast and kneaded my nipple between his thumb and forefinger. I felt my lower half tighten up. He began grunting and moaning, all the while keeping his fast pace. I looked up at him and he had his eyes closed, sweat beginning to create a light sheen on his forehead. He looked beautiful. I couldn't help but whimper as I watched him. I couldn't believe I was with this man.

"Mmm...Bella, look at me."

"You're going to make me come, baby," he said and I opened my eyes. He looked down at me with that intense gaze.

"Come with me," he said, his teeth clenched. He reached his hand between us and rubbed my clit furiously. All the built up tension released in a split second. I cried out and clenched around his length, all the while looking into his eyes. He moaned and pumped into me hard, and I could feel his warmth spill into me. His movements slowed, and he leaned down and put his arms around my shoulders and kissed me. When he pulled out of my body, he didn't let me go.

"Bella. That was…"

"Amazing?" I asked and ran my fingers through his soft tousled hair.

He nodded,"I haven't done that in so long…I mean…"

"Without barriers?"

He chuckled,"Why are you always finishing my sentences?"

He reached his hand out and tickled me, and I squealed. "Why do you always have to…gah! Tickle me?" I asked in between gasps of air.

"Because I like to hear you laugh," he said and kissed me on the nose. He scooped me up into his arms and carried me to the head of the bed. He pulled back the covers and lay me down, and he got in beside me and pulled my body to his.

I sighed as he placed his lips behind my ear and began to places small kisses on the skin there.

"Bella," he whispered, "I don't want to leave tomorrow."

"Then don't."

"I have to."

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to do."

"It's not that simple."

"Seems simple enough to me."

"I can't _not_ go. I'm sorry."

"It's ok, I understand." I said morosely.

He sighed and propped himself up to look at me, "Let's just try to enjoy the time we have left together, and not think about leaving, ok?"

He kissed my lips soft and slow, moved down to my neck, collarbone, breasts, hips. I rolled him over on his back and had my way with him again. We didn't speak, just moans and breathing and sweet kisses.

When he finally fell asleep, I let the tears and sobs I was holding in slip out onto my pillow.

* * *

**Ruh-roh. The Cullens are leavin' on a jet plane.**


	6. Are You Alone?

I woke abruptly when I heard knocking at the door of Edward's suite. I looked at the time on the clock. 10 am. I reached out to my left and Edward was not there. I could hear the shower running, so I guess that's where he was. I heard the knock again. I was stark naked in no way able to answer the door, so I threw on Edward's shirt from the night before and a pair of sweatpants he had lying out.

The knocking continued as I made my way to the door. I looked through the peephole and saw Alice's short spiky hair, so I opened it and let her in.

"Hey, Alice."

Alice was wearing a blazer with a crisp white blouse underneath, a strand of pearls, and a matching pencil skirt. She didn't look like herself, except for the hot pink lipstick she donned.

"Hi Bella. I've come to collect my brother. Is he ready?" She asked, kind of morose looking.

"I think he's in the shower."

"Oh, ok. Jasper and Rosalie and Emmett told me to tell you goodbye."

"Yeah, tell them the same."

"God, this is so frustrating,"she said and waved her hands erratically,"Anyway, can I get your info so we can keep in touch?"

I smiled, "Of course. You wouldn't want me missing the wedding…"

I picked up a pad of paper and pen off the desk in the room and gave her my phone number and email address. Alice did the same.

" I expect an email from you when you get back to Seattle,"she said.

"I expect one from you, too."

Edward walked into the room wearing only a towel around his waist, looking deliciously handsome with his wet hair dripping down his face. And he had shaved.

"Alice, I'll be ready in ten. Will you wait for me in the lobby?"

She looked between the two of us and nodded.

"Bye, Bella. It was really great meeting you. I'm serious about the email," she said and gave me a hug.

"You too, Alice. Give me a call anytime, ok?"

She nodded and left the room.

"I was wondering where these were," he said and tugged at the sweatpants and shirt of his that I was wearing.

"Yeah, I didn't want to squeeze back into that dress," I laughed.

"Good, keep them. I like you in my clothes," he said. _Hello smile that I'll miss most._

Edward grabbed my around the waist and pulled me to him. "I'm going to miss you," he said and placed a soft kiss on my lips.

"I'm going to miss you too."

"I don't want to leave you here by yourself. Men are going to be on you like vultures," he said and began kissing behind my ear.

"I don't think so," I said and moved my hand to his bare chest. He continued to kiss and lick my neck, and it was starting to make me want him again. But our time was up.

"Edward stop," I said and pulled away, "You have to go."

He groaned, "I know."

He grabbed his phone off of his side table and handed it to me, "Can you put your number in while I get dressed?"

I took the phone and created a contact list for myself. I put in my phone number, email address, and my physical address. I hoped it wasn't too much information.

Edward stepped out of the closet wearing black slacks with a white button down shirt underneath and a matching jacket. He looked nothing like the carefree guy with stubble, an old t-shirt and board shorts that I had met only two days previous. He looked very handsome, mind you, but I had never seen this side of him.

"C'mon, I'll walk you to your room," he said and held out his hand.

I picked up my dress, slipped on my heels and took his hand.

"That's a great look for you," he said and chuckled.

"I know you aren't laughing at my walk of shame ensemble."

He rolled his eyes and dragged me toward the elevator.

When we got to my room, I unlocked the door with my keycard and turned to face him. I searched his eyes as they were locked on mine, when his phone chirped.

"Shit," he cursed under his breath.

"Well, goodbye Edward," I said and prepared myself to close the door.

He grabbed me by the arm and pulled me to him, and kissed me hard. He placed a kiss my forehead and spoke, "Bella, meeting you was the best thing that has happened to me in a long time."

He kissed my lips, "I'll see you soon, ok?"

"Ok," I breathed, blinking back tears that were threatening to escape.

"Bye, Bella," he said and let me go, and turned and disappeared down the hall. I closed the door and sunk against it, letting my tears fall freely.

***

I did nothing but lay in my bed that day. I was in Hawaii for christsakes and all I did was wallow in Edward's clothes in my room. I sniffed them every once in awhile just to make sure I would commit to memory how he smelled.

When I looked at the clock, it was 5:30, and I figured I should call Angela, as she had to pick me up from the airport the following day. I put the connection back into the wall and picked up the receiver.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ange."

"Bella! Where the hell have you been? I tried to call you again, but the phone in your room wasn't working."

"Yeah, I unplugged it."

"So, is the guy there?"

"His name is Edward and unfortunately he had to leave today," I said, trying not to sound too down.

"Well tell me all about him."

I told Angela the story about how I met Alice first, and how Edward rescued me from a dirt bag named Mike and our instant attraction to each other. I told her about dinner and flirting and going back to my hotel room. Then I told her how we spent the day together the next day and how he comforted me when I came to blows with Jacob.

"Ange, do you have any idea how he knew where I was?"

She paused for a long moment,"Shit."

"What? Tell me."

"He called here yesterday asking for you. I told him that I didn't know where you were. He said, 'That's bullshit, Angela, you guys can't even take a pee without the other knowing about it.'"

"So you caved?!"

"No, no! Of course I didn't freaking cave! But I think I know who did. "

"Ben?!"

"He asked to talk to Ben after I wouldn't tell him where you were. I bet he called back after I left for work. I am going to kill him."

"Fuck, Ange."

"You know how much of a die hard romantic he is, Bella. I bet Jacob told him how much he loved you, yadda yadda yadda. But this is inexcusable. I promise you he will be sworn to secrecy from now on. I promise, Bella."

"Please make sure. I can't have Jake stalking me in Seattle."

"Well if it makes you feel any better I know he thinks you're still living here. I kind of alluded to that, so you're safe."

"Good. And tell Ben not to listen to his lies, ever."

"Oh, Ben and I will be having a long conversation about this. Don't you worry. So what did you do today?"

"Nothing."

"What do you mean, 'nothing'?"

"I just didn't feel like it."

"Shit, Bella, I didn't know you had a thing for this Edward guy. I thought it was just a vacation…fling."

Angela wouldn't understand the intensity that we shared when we were together. I didn't expect her to. I didn't want to tell her that I instantly had feelings for him and that I would have hopped on the plane with him to New York if he would have just said the word. You just don't do things like that after two days.

"I know, but I actually really liked him."

"And obviously he likes you. Did you get his digits?"

I slapped myself in the forehead, "No. Shit. But he has all my contact info."

"Well great, maybe he'll call."

"Yeah, maybe. I just wish he didn't live in New York. It's so far."

"Bella, this kind of stuff happens all the time. You'll be fine once you get back. I'm just glad you've moved on from Jake."

"Yeah, I've moved on. I just wish he would."

"Me too, it would make life easier for both of us."

I laughed," So are you still picking me up tomorrow at the airport?"

"Sh-yeah, and then we're going out to dinner and drinks just the two of us."

"That sounds great. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow. And Bella, go out and do something. He's just a guy."

"I will. Bye."

After I hung up the phone with Angela, I got up, but did not go out. I called room service and ordered dinner and I packed my suitcase while I waited. I sat out on my patio and watched the sunset while I picked at my food, and all it did was remind me of Edward. As terrible as it sounds, I was ready to get the hell out of Hawaii and go home.

***

"Checking out, please. Isabella Swan," I said to the familiar woman, Anna, behind the counter.

She typed on her computer and found my reservation,"Ok, Miss Swan you're all set. I do hope you enjoyed your stay."

"What do you mean I'm all set? I need to pay."

"Well it says here that you're all paid up."

"Buy I had spa treatments…drinks…food…what does it say?"

"I'm not really supposed to-"

"Anna. Please," I practically begged.

"Ok. It basically says your room and expenses have been comped."

I looked at her with wide eyes.

"And by comped you mean…"

"You're stay was free…"

Free. _Oh my God, I am officially a prostitute_. I thanked her and asked her to call a cab for me to the airport.

"You're not taking your arranged transportation?"

Oh, this just keeps getting better.

"Arranged transportation?"

"Yes, sorry you weren't aware. It was set up yesterday. If you would just wait at the curb past the lobby, our staff has already put your luggage in the vehicle. I do hope you enjoyed your stay with us."

"Thank you, Anna. I did."

I was in shock. It was blatantly obvious who paid for all of this. My gentleman caller, Edward Cullen. When I got to the curb a large blacked out SUV pulled up and a member of the hotel staff got out and opened the back door for me.

I was being chauffeured to the airport in a big black obnoxious monstrosity. I couldn't believe Edward. I couldn't be won over with material things like this. _It's because he doesn't know you, Bella. And you don't know him. _Obviously.

And the hits just kept on coming. When I went to check in at the airport, I had been upgraded to first class and had access to some swanky lounge while I waited to board. How the hell did he pull this off? _You gave him all your personal information, idiot._

I'm not going to lie and say first class wasn't better than sitting in between two people in coach, but I couldn't believe this. He took it too far. It made me feel like he was trying to pay me for our time together. I don't care if he had a few extra thousand dollars just lying around, but this vacation was something I wanted to do for myself. I just put on my headphones and drowned everything out while I tried not to think about it until I saw Angela.

She picked me up at the curb in her old beat up Jetta and drove us to the restaurant from the airport. I hadn't lived there long, but I had missed the noise and traffic and buildings. It made me fell a little less alone when it wasn't so quiet. When we got to the restaurant, we went straight to the bar. The bartender asked to see our I.D.'s and I fished in my purse for mine. While I was in my purse, I realized I hadn't turned my phone on since I had landed, so I turned it on and put it on the bar next to me.

"So, you're both twenty five years young," the bartender said and handed us our I.D.'s. back. We both rolled our eyes and ordered vodka martinis with extra olives.

I told her about all of my comps and upgrades, and about my new career as a woman of the night. I thought the whole thing was terrible. She thought it was great.

"He's rich, he wanted to take care of you, so what?"

"I know, but it's just too much."

"Oh, please."

I rolled my eyes at her.

"Honestly, Bella, I cannot believe how tan you are, I mean for you." She said and poked my arm.

"Oh? I didn't really notice."

"Because that Edward's got you all distracted."

"Who's Edward? I think you mean John."

"Shut up Bella, you aren't a hooker!"

***

I was on my third vodka martini. We had just ordered an appetizer because neither of us had eaten and we were getting tipsy. I felt a tap on my shoulder just as I drank the last drop.

"Hi there ladies," a guy with a nice bright smile and brown hair said when I turned around.

"Hi," I said and smiled. He was pretty cute, but seemed a little young. He asked us if he could buy us a drink and we both respectfully declined.

"Bella you should give him your number, he's cute!" she whispered as the guy walked back to his table.

"No thanks. I'm done with men for a little while."

Just then, my phone chirped with a text message from an unknown number.

_Hello beautiful?_ There was only one person who I think this could be from. My heart dropped into my stomach.

_Hello._

_Did you land safely? I've been trying to get a hold of you…;)_

Oh, John, you think you're so cute with your smiley emoticon.

_I just turned my phone on…by the way who is this?_ I typed back quickly. I just wanted to be certain.

_Edward. Who'd you think it was?_

"Who is that, Bella?" Angela asked and she chewed on some calamari. I raised my eyebrows and shrugged while I popped a piece in my mouth. She rolled her eyes," I'm calling Ben to come get us. I don't think I can drive."

_Edward? I don't know any Edwards. _

There was a long pause.

_I'm sorry, is this not Isabella Swan's phone?_

I laughed aloud.

_No. It's Bella's phone._

_Why so short with me, lover?_

_Lover? More like call girl._

_What is that supposed to mean?_

_Obviously my lovemaking was satisfactory enough to warrant a free vacation and upgrades galore. Why did you do that?_

_Because I wanted to. Do you not appreciate it?_

_It isn't that I don't appreciate it. It was too much and it made me feel like a ho. Like you paid me for our time together._

_Why would you ever think that?_

I did not write him back. I wanted him to think about this. We paid our tab and Ben picked us up. He dropped my off at my place and helped me with my luggage.

"Thanks, Ben."

"Bella, I'm sorry about Jacob. My lips are sealed from now on, I can assure you. I didn't realize…"

"It's alright, Ben. Now get her home safely." I waved to Angela who was hanging drunkenly out the window smiling at me.

I dragged my luggage up the stairs and just dropped it in the middle of the floor once I was inside the loft. I walked into my bedroom, threw my purse on the nightstand and fell on my bed, pulling all the pillows around me, ready to sleep for a good ten to twelve hours. My phone chirped again. I looked at the message.

_I'm sorry, Bella. I meant it as a nice gesture, not as payment for what we shared this weekend. (Ps. I'm still appalled you think that.)_

_Well thank you for all those nice things, Edward. Just don't do it again. _

_You know I can't promise that. And I love it when you say my name._

_I will compile a list for you of acceptable gestures._

_I can't wait to read that atrocity._

I looked at the clock. It was 10 pm here, so it was 1 am on the east coast.

_Goodnight Edward. It's late for you._

_I'm not tired. Are you home?_

_Yes._

_Are you alone?_

_Wouldn't you like to know._

_Bella, don't make me come through the phone and spank your bottom._

_I would like nothing more than for you to come and spank me. _Ok , brazen Bella maybe shouldn't have said that. But she's had alcohol.

_Don't you start with me you naughty little thing. I'm in a public place drowning my sorrows. _

_I just drowned mine in martinis. Are you alone or with a strange woman?_

_Bella, no one in their right mind wants to be around me at the moment. Yes I'm alone. _

_Except for me. If you happen to meet a strange woman, don't go home with her. She's trouble._

I lay my head down and closed my eyes, when sleep almost took me. Almost. The chirp rang through my quiet room again.

_Ha ha (sarcasm)...what did you do yesterday after I left?_ I thought about this. I didn't want to tell him I just laid around in his clothes all day wallowing in misery.

_I packed and rested._

_Is that all?_

_Yes._

_You didn't hang out with another strange man?_

_No, Edward, I didn't. You're the only strange man I've been within the past three days ._

_I wish you could hear me laughing right now. Get some sleep. _

_Goodnight. I miss you :(_

_I miss you too, beautiful Bella._

I saved his number, put my phone on silent, threw it on the table and wrapped myself up in the covers. In a strange way I was comforted by the texts from Edward. I fell asleep right away.

* * *

**Back to the grind...you all better be reviewing, I can see all of those hits mind you....**


	7. Good to See You?

**Hey chickadees(and dudes?) I'm back with another chapter, this one had to be split up yet again, because I kept writing and writing and ended up with 15 pages of material. Don't hate me for the cliffy, the next chap will be up shortly. xoxo.**

* * *

I slept for 12 hours that night. When I woke up I went out and went shopping in the market, made myself some lunch, and cleaned my place. I hadn't heard back from Edward, but I decided I still needed to make him an acceptable gestures list. I picked up my phone and typed a message to him.

_Acceptable gestures per Bella Swan: flowers, candy (preferably chocolate), a nice note or letter, or flying out to see me. No money or expensive gift is acceptable. If you break the rules you will be in big trouble._

_Hope you are doing well._

_B._

I put my phone down next to my computer and decided now would be a good time to email Alice. From what I knew about her personality, she was really nice and chipper, but she was serious when she said she wanted something. I opened my email and was surprised to already have a message from her.

_Hi Bella!_

_I'm currently looking out the window, looking at all the lights and buildings, and wondering why the hell I am back here. It seems so funny we were all together in Hawaii just yesterday. I can safely say that I miss your little snide comments and your sarcastic wit at such a hectic time like this. Also I can safely say that I could see a real difference in Edward since he met you. He seemed really upset that he had to leave you, Bella. I know he didn't want to. Anyhow, we just left him at the restaurant where we had dinner, he said he was going to touch base with you and let me know how you were. _

_I hope you made it home safely, and write me when you can ! _

_Alice _

_PS Jasper says hi._

_PPS. When are you coming to visit? _

Below the email she had attached a picture of her and Jasper. She was smiling and Jasper was sticking his tongue out.

I hit reply and typed her back:

_Hi Alice,_

_I landed safely, but you probably know that, as I chatted a bit with Edward last night. I hope everything is alright over there, Edward told me that some emergency went down. I start work on Monday, so I'm happy to have something to fill my time other than worrying about everything. I can safely say that I miss you, too. Also, Edward changed me as well. He reminded me that there are still some great guys out there in the world. Gotta run, but please tell everyone I said hello._

_PS. Did he ask you yet?_

_PPS. I can't come right now, let me get settled in at work and we'll talk about it._

I snapped a picture of myself with my digital camera. I was making a fish face and crossed my eyes. It made me laugh because I looked so ridiculous. I attached it and sent it to her.

* * *

**Six weeks later…**

I found that I really enjoyed walking. It let me think, and I had stuff on my mind.

I thought about Edward as I walked to my new workplace. Thank goodness it was only a short walk, because I had left my truck back in Forks with Charlie, and I didn't want to keep dwelling on him.

I had only heard from Edward one other time since our return to real life. He texted me, never called, letting me know he was going to be out of the country.

_Bella,_

_I am leaving the country for awhile tomorrow, and I just wanted to let you know that I won't be able to get in touch with you in that time. I hope everything is well, and I'll call you when I get back. I may be passing through your area for some business sooner than I thought, and I want to see you. _

_E.C._

_Ps. I hope you still think of me, because I think of you all the time._

I hadn't heard from Alice either. That was six weeks ago. And the whole, 'I still think of you' thing kind of pissed me off. I wasn't stupid, he was still trying to keep me on the hook, but I wasn't that girl.

There certainly was no promise of anything more. No letters, cards, or chocolates. Just an email that said he may or may not be able to see me in the future. _Not enough_. Also, he said he was going to be out of the country for 'awhile.' Awhile was open ended, and if he did pass through for business, he was hoping maybe he could call? He expected me to wait for him? Again, not that girl.

I was trying to let the situation go. I knew what we did and shared together for those two days wasn't meaningless, but it was just a fling that was now over. I wanted to get over it.

I walked into the back door of the hotel through the kitchen and put my things down in the employee area. I was greeted by Jessica, my fellow bartender who had taught me everything I needed to know about my new job. I liked her bubbly personality. She had great little stories about the guests that had been there, and we were becoming fast friends.

Sometimes Jessica switched out with Laurent, who I loved. He was totally hilarious and totally gay. And for some reason I don't think 'Laurent' was his real name. There were other bartenders that worked mostly day shifts there as well, but I hadn't met them yet.

I had been working almost every night, which was totally fine with me. I had nothing else better to do with my time, and the night shifts were the most lucrative. It was a really swanky place, a boutique hotel that still remained a bit rustic. It was located on the pier right on Elliott Bay, with amazing views of the water, mountains and the city. The restaurant I worked at was elegant, and had a really nice outdoor patio off the dining room. There were floor to ceiling windows in the entire place, and it looked almost as if we were floating on the water. It was not a bad gig.

Our uniforms consisted of a fitted black button down shirt, and black slacks with black shoes. The wanted us to keep our hair down and nice, and encouraged us to wear makeup. I guess they wanted us to attract the men who were the type to hang out at the bar at night.

The restaurant was already full when I got there. I was busy mixing cocktails for the wait staff's tables, mostly high priced martinis, when a man with short blond hair and piercing blue eyes got my attention.

"Excuse me, miss," he said and waved me over.

"Yes, what can I get you this evening?" I asked and placed a beverage napkin in front of him and smiled.

"I'll have a Crown on the rocks, please," he said and winked at me.

I made him his drink and set it down in front of him.

"Anything else?"

"This will be fine for now, thank you. I'm James by the way," he said and stuck his hand out for me to shake.

"Bella. Nice to meet you James."

James was cute in that pretty boy sort of way. Blond, tan, and a nice body from what I could tell. He was no Edward, though. _Why must you compare every man to him?_

"So, Bella, you're new here, aren't you?"

"Yes, how'd you know?" I asked and smiled.

"I usually frequent this bar. I just got back into town. I work just down the street."

"Oh, what do you do?" I asked.

"I insure fine art."

"Wow, sounds interesting."

"It is. Stressful at times, though. So, uh, what brings you here?"

"I just needed a change of scenery. I'm just doing this to save money, and then from there I'm not sure. But I'm having fun for the time being."

"Really. How long have you been in Seattle?

"I guess collectively, two months or so…how long have you lived here?"

His blackberry rang, and his piercing blue stare left my own.

"Hold that thought, Bella. I have to get this."

I nodded and walked away to greet more customers.

Jessica saddled up beside me," Oh my god, Bella, did you just have a conversation with James Riley?!" she whispered excitedly.

"I guess so, why?"

"He is like one of Seattle's most eligible bachelors. So cute, so rich. What's he like?"

"He seems nice. Have you never talked to him before? He said he comes here all the time."

"Yeah but he always just smiles at me and orders a drink. I never really get any small talk out of him. Believe me I've tried. Most of the time he's just on the phone."

"Maybe he's just intimidated by you," I said and nudged her.

"Ha ha, very funny," she said and smacked my arm.

"Hey guys," I looked up and saw Angela standing at the bar.

"Hello, dear," I said and smiled at her.

"Hey Angela," Jessica greeted her.

"We still on for next weekend, ladies?" she asked, bouncing from one foot to the other.

"Yep, sure are," Jessica said," Laurent said he's coming, too. I got all of our shifts covered, so we are good to go."

"Yep," I replied. Angela wanted to go to some new nightclub named Eclipse. It was downtown and was opening next Saturday. Ben would be out of town and she wanted to 'go dancing.' She gave Jessica and me the name of the club and the address, and told us to be there by 10. There was apparently some big launch party going on , and she got us on the list.

"Ok gals, gotta run, but I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok, Ange. Bye."

"Ugh, I am so excited to go out for once. I can't meet a good man if I'm stuck working all the time," she said and poured two glasses of wine.

"Yeah, it would be nice to meet someone…available…" I replied.

"So have you heard from that guy?"

Jessica was briefed about the Edward situation and the Jake situation as well. She remembered Jake when I described him , and 'some dark haired girl hanging all over him' at the bar. I got more information from her than I wanted to hear.

"Um, no."

"Maybe it's for the best, because we are on a manhunt starting next weekend."

I inwardly groaned, but I knew I needed to try.

"Excuse me, Bella?" James called.

I walked over to him, "Yes?"

"Can I have another drink please? Double this time," he said and smiled.

"Sure."

I brought his drink over to him and took away the old one.

"So," he started, "where are you from originally?"

"Um, a really small town. Forks?"

"Forks?!"he asked and smiled.

"Yeah, do you know it?"

"I do. I have family members that used to live there when I was younger. It's a cute, quaint little place."

"Yeah."

"Do you miss it?"

"Not really."

"Well good to hear you're staying," he said and winked at me. This made me instantly embarrassed, of course, and I blushed.

His phone rang once again, "Clients," he said and rolled his eyes. He got back to work on his phone, my queue to leave.

After Jessica insisted on dropping me at home after our shift, I was exhausted. I had made a good bit of money tonight, some of it Mr. James Riley's doing. He actually wrote 'thank you' on the credit card slip, and gave us a large tip. Jessica was ecstatic. She was trying to convince me that this James guy liked me and that I should feel lucky. I was flattered, I guess.

In the next week I worked and did some shopping. I had been having a really good month. I bought some new furniture and accessories and redecorated my loft. I also bought a new dress and shoes for our evening out. I know I didn't need it, but it was nice to spend a little money on myself.

Jessica, Laurent and I worked the night shifts, and James was at the bar just about every night. I started to get to know him a little bit better. In between his phone calls he told me about growing up in Seattle, how his family still lived here and more about his work.

I kind of reluctantly gave him my number one evening when he asked for it, but what the hell, he seemed nice enough. He called of course, and asked what I had planned this weekend. I told him about the launch party at Eclipse and he told me he was planning on being there as well. So we decided to meet up with each other once we got there.

I was standing in front of my bathroom mirror mentally giving myself a pep talk while I applied my makeup. _This is a fresh start. Go out, have fun, and don't let anything from the past get in the way of you doing so._

I decided to be daring and applied some deep red lipstick to go with my dress. I usually didn't wear lipstick, but it looked nice once it was on.

I left my hair down and curly. The dress I had chosen was tight and red. It was strapless, had a black belt that cinched my waist, and the skirt came down to just above my knee. It was so tight it didn't leave much to the imagination, but at least I was mostly covered. I was all ready to go and was sitting at my island drinking a glass of wine, listening to some music waiting for Jessica and Laurent to arrive.

I heard my phone chirp in my purse and I looked at it.

_Message from: Edward _

_Hey, beautiful, remember me?_

You have got to be kidding me. Not now. _Not now_. Against my better judgment I answered him.

_Maybe._

Do not let this ruin your night.

_Well I remember you. Clearly._

_Ok, so maybe I do._

_Are you upset with me?_

_No, you haven't given me a reason to be._

_Can you guess where I am?_

_Enlighten me._

_I'm about 20 miles outside of Seattle headed into the city. I have a little function to attend, but I thought I could come see you after?_

My stomach dropped and I felt like I was going to throw up. _Fuckity fuck_. Really? Seven weeks of nothing, and he just calls me on a whim. And he wants me to drop everything to see him. To be his ho.

_I'm sorry, Edward, I have plans this evening. Girl's night out. How long are you in town for?_

_Awhile._

Him and his "awhile." So illusive.

_Great, me too._

_Bella, I'm getting this sinking feeling that you don't want to see me, and I don't like it._

You are not my boyfriend, Edward.

_No, no. It's not that at all. Why don't you give me a call tomorrow, once you've settled in?_

_Why can't I see you tonight?_

Holy Jesus. I'm not giving in.

_C'mon, don't guilt trip me, Edward. I've had these plans for awhile. Call me tomorrow?_

_I shall. Can't wait to see you. Enjoy your evening, beautiful._

I felt proud of myself and excited at the same time. I didn't give into him, but I was also going to see him soon.

I was pouring myself some more wine when I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in!"

Jessica and Laurent, the walking party, burst through my door.

"Hey guys! You look great!" I said as I gave them both hugs.

"Bella, you look sexy as hell, girl," Laurent said and looked me up and down.

"Thank you sweetie," I replied.

Jessica took a seat next to me as we complimented each other's outfits. Laurent came back over to us with an open bottle of champagne and three glasses filled to the top.

"This calls for a toast. To single ladies," he said as we cheered.

"Wow, I like what you've done with the place," Jessica said and looked around.

"Thank Ikea," I said.

My phone chirped again.

_New message from: James_

_Hey dollface, I just got to the club. I'm with a couple of friends. We just got a table. __Let me know when you get here._

_Ok, Jessica and Laurent just got here, so I'll see you in half an hour._

_Oh, will you? I thought you were too busy to see me. _

"Shit!" I exclaimed. I replied to the wrong damn person.

"What is it?" Jessica asked.

"Edward just texted me, and James just texted me….and shit…I replied to Edward and I don't want him to know…what do I say?! I blew him off and now…"

"Slow down, Belladonna, let's take this from the top," Laurent said and put his hand on my shoulder to calm me.

I let them read the texts that had transpired.

"Say you meant to reply to Angela," Jessica said as we got our things together to leave.

"Do you think that will work?"

"Yeah, give it a try."

_Oh, sorry. Silly me. I meant to write Angela back. I'll talk to you tomorrow._

_Yeah, I didn't think that one was meant for me. I'll call you when I wake up, and we are going out. I am not taking ' no' for an answer._

_Yes, sir._

_Yes sir, what? You should know what I like by now._

_Yes sir, Edward._

I rolled my eyes and called a cab.

When we arrived at Eclipse, Angela was waiting for us out front. We walked to the door where she gave our names. After a few minutes of searching, the bouncer said my name was not on the list.

"Impossible!" Angela said, "I made sure! I called and everything! Check again, please."

The bouncer rolled his eyes and said something into the walkie talkie.

"Sorry, miss. You aren't on the list."

There was only one thing left to do. I called James.

"Hey, Bella. Where are you?" he asked.

"They're saying my name isn't on the list! I don't know if I can get in."

"There must have been some mistake, I told them to direct you to my table when you got here. I'll take care of it, just stay put."

"Well I'm not going in there if you aren't allowed in. We can go someplace else," Angela said.

"No, James is coming to get me," I replied. They all let out a collective sigh. This was the opening of the hottest club in Seattle after all. I could understand the relief.

A couple of minutes later James came out and rescued us. I had to say, he looked good. He had on a tailored suit, but no tie, and his hair was done differently.

"Ok, all set," he said as the bouncer waved us in after he and James had a few words.

"Bella, you look nice," James said and smiled, took my hand and led us through the crowd.

When we got in, the music was playing loudly. There was a huge dance floor made of plexi-glass that was lit from underneath in the center of the club, and the décor was amazing. It was furnished very modern, down to the walls and the clear light fixtures. We followed James to his table where he introduced us to his friends. They were standing by a circular white couch with a table in the center.

"This is Marcus, Aro, and Caius DeVolturi," he said as we approached the table. We introduced ourselves to the DeVolturi brothers.

James explained to me that they were from Italy and were also part owners of the club. That's how he got us in so easily. They seemed kind of…intimidating.

"We are sorry for the mix up, Bella," Aro said," I will make sure it does not happen again. We need the pretty girls like you to come here."

"Yes, we will make sure you and your friends always have a table waiting for you when you come," Caius said.

"Tonight is on the house, please enjoy," Marcus said.

"Oh, thank you. It's really no problem," I replied and smiled.

"I've already got a thing for that Caius," Laurent whispered in my ear. I giggled.

The DeVolturi brothers stated they had some business they needed to take care of, and that they would see us later on in the evening.

We settled in and got a couple of rounds of drinks. We talked and laughed for awhile, when James suggested we all go dance. We walked down the small set of stairs and onto the dance floor, where we all danced with each other for a few songs.

A slow song blared through the speakers, and Jessica, Laurent and Angela went back to the table. Jessica winked at me as James grabbed me by the waist and pulled me to him. We started to move our bodies together, and I put my arms around his neck. He started grinding himself on me a little too closely. He looked down into my eyes and licked his lips. I knew this look. This is the look a man gets when he wants to kiss you. I was not ready for that.

I coughed, "Gosh, I'm thirsty. Let's go t the bar and get another drink?" I asked him. He looked down and nodded, getting the hint.

"Sure, I guess so," he said and dropped his hands from around my waist.

We went to the main bar and waited for a moment for the bartender to come over to us.

"One vodka martini extra olives, and one crown on the rocks, please," I ordered for us.

"Aww, shucks, Bella, you're buying me a drink?" He asked as he found us two seats for us to sit on at the bar.

"Oh, come on, it's the least I can do. You got me in tonight!" I said and plopped down in the barstool. After a few minutes of talking, James recognized someone standing next to him barking orders at the bar staff.

"Victoria? Is that you?" he asked and tapped a really beautiful girl with hair as red as fire on the shoulder.

"James!?" she squealed and hugged him," Oh my god, what has it been, two years since I've seen you? How have you been?" she asked looking only at him. _Once again, Bella is invisible._

"I've been really great. How about you?"

"I'm doing really good! I'm just here visiting from L.A."

"Who are you here with?" she asked.

"Oh, sorry, this is Bella," he said and introduced her to me. "I'm here with her and her friends." _Yes, because he couldn't be here with just me alone_.

"Oh, hello. I'm Victoria. I'm sorry, I didn't see you sitting there," she said and gave my hand a nice strong shake. Ok, so they had history. They had to have the way she looked away from me and back to James so dismissively. They talked for a bit, leaving me out, naturally.

"Who are you here with?" he asked her, while I sipped my martini. He had pretty much forgotten about me with Victoria present.

"Oh, I'm meeting a friend. There he is," she said and waved someone over. I leaned away from them a little and put my head on my hand. I was officially bored and over it. They were in the process of exchanging phone numbers, when I waved the bartender over and ordered another drink. I handed my card to him so I could pay out. I was just about to get up out of my barstool and walk back to the table when I heard it.

"James, I believe you know Edward. I think his father is a client of yours," Victoria said.

"Yes, I know Edward. Good to see you," he said and shook hands with him. I couldn't look. I was willing my feet to move_. Go. Just go._

"James. It's been awhile." _Oh shit_. His voice in real life, after all this time, still rocked me to the core. Edward, my Edward, was literally two feet away from me. Fortuantely, they still took no notice.

"What brings you into town, Edward?" James asked. _Where was that damn guy?_

"Oh, we just bought into this club with the DeVolturi brothers, whom you are acquainted with, I believe?" Edward replied a bit snarkily." I'm here to make sure it gets off to a successful start."

The bartender finally came back with my check and I quickly signed it. I grabbed my drink and almost walked away when James spoke.

"That's great. We love the place so far, don't we, Bella?" he said.

The three turned their attention to me.

* * *

**Review, it will make me type faster...**


	8. The Truth?

**Told you it wouldn't be long. To all of the people reviewing on the regs, thank you! I don't own a gosh dern thing.**

_

* * *

_

_Fuck_. I looked over at them almost wincing, because I was so busted. This looked so bad. When I finally willed my eyes to look over at them, I noticed Edward had his arm around this Victoria's waist, his hand splayed out. You don't hold a casual 'friend' that way. His eyes were wide, and all the color drained from his face. _Surprise, surprise, you fucking creep_. He dropped his hand and looked down at the floor, like he didn't believe it. I hardly believed it either.

James cleared his throat. "Bella, this is Edward Cullen. His family _owns_ the club with the DeVolturi brothers," he said, trying to stress the 'owns' part. "Edward, this is my friend, Bella," James introduced us. Edward looked into my eyes and kind of nodded. _Oh, ok. I get it. We don't know each other._

I stuck my hand out to 'meet' him.

"Hello. Edward, was it?" I asked. He finally looked between the two of us and his mouth pressed into a hard line.

He still looked so damn gorgeous. He was wearing just about the same thing as James, a suit with no tie, but the top buttons on his shirt were unbuttoned, and I could see the little patch of hair on his chest that had taunted me more than once.

"Nice to meet you," he said and shook my hand. He squeezed it a bit when he was shaking it.

"Wow, so you're like the _landlord_ of this place?" I asked with a bit of sarcasm in my voice, not able to help it. I thought his family owned a couple of apartment buildings or something back in New York. Why would he buy a club in Seattle? There had to be more to this story.

"Um, yes. We just bought into it a few months ago," he said. Victoria was looking up at Edward and smiling while he talked. She adjusted his lapels while he looked at me. He did nothing to stop her.

"This is a great place, Edward," she said, "You should be so proud."

"So is this the only club you are affiliated with?" I asked and raised my eyebrows.

He just shook his head 'no.'

"I see. I guess this one is…satisfactory," I shrugged, "But I've definitely been to better," I said and narrowed my eyes at him and Victoria. I wasn't really talking about the club and he knew it, the way his eyes narrowed back at me. James looked over at me and made a strange face, and Victoria's mouth hung open a bit and she scoffed. She looked absolutely appalled.

"Well I'm sorry it's not up to your standards, miss, um… I'm sorry, what was your name again?" he said and glared at me and then at James. _Oh, the fucker has really done it now._

"Bella. B-e-l-l-a, _sir_." What I really wanted to say was f-u-c-k-y-o-u, but I decided against being trashy like that.

"O-kay! Bella, why don't we go back to the table," James said and tried to take my drink from me.

"Well, it was nice to meet the two of you, you make a lovely couple," I said and slammed my drink. My legs finally reconnected with my brain, and I walked briskly, almost tripping over myself. James said his goodbyes and I swore I heard him say, 'I'm so sorry, she must be drunk' and was behind me in two seconds.

"Whoa, Bella, slow down!" James said quietly and grabbed my arm, a bit hard for my taste. He pulled me into a dimly lit hallway right near the main bar. He turned me so I was sort of pinned up against the wall and his body," What the hell was that all about?!"

"James you keep some really shady friends," I said and pulled out of his grip.

"You were the one acting shady. You just embarrassed the shit out of me in front of one of the richest men in America, you realize that, right?! His father is one of my biggest clients. I cannot believe you did that," he said. Of course. Of course he would be.

When I didn't say anything, his face softened a bit and backed away to lean against the adjacent wall.

"I just don't think you realize the severity of the situation, Bella. Don't you read the paper?"

"Fine, I have to admit, I maybe was a bit of a bitch. I just didn't like that guy's attitude…whatever his name is," _You know perfectly well what his name is._

"Anyway, attitude or not, he is a very important man. Just try to keep it together, ok?" _An important , arrogant asshole._

I nodded my head, and took his hand when he held it out to me. "Let's go back to the table and just try to enjoy the rest of our evening."

We walked out of the little hallway and up the steps to the VIP area. When we got to the table it was empty. I looked around the club and saw Angela and Laurent on the dance floor and Jessica dancing with some random. I slid into the booth and James next to me.

He began pouring us to vodkas and then stopped abruptly, "Wait. Are you sure you can handle this?"

I took the drink from him.

"Just promise me no more outbursts," he said and smirked.

"I promise," I said and rolled my eyes and took a sip of my drink.

"So, who are they? The Cullens I mean."

"You honestly don't know?"

I shook my head no. I curiosity was really piqued at this point. I wanted to know the truth.

"Well, to put it mildly, they are one of the biggest real estate developers on the east coast. They own hotels, office spaces and some _satisfactory_ nightclubs..." he said and rolled his eyes.

This made me crack a smile, but I composed myself quickly.

"....in New York, Boston, Miami, and Atlanta to name a few cities. Carlisle Cullen, Edward's father is trying to break ground on the west coast. They've just purchased a building in Seattle, and they're working on some new developments. I also just insured some pieces they've put in the new residence they bought here." Great, so they have a place here. _Super._

"So, what, they're like the Trumps or something?"

"I can't believe you've never heard of them. The family consists of Esme Cullen, Carlisle's wife, Edward, Emmett and Alice Cullen. Emmett is married to Rosalie Hale. Her family owns like half of Chicago. Esme, Alice and Rosalie are like some big socialites in New York. Haven't you ever read a_n In Touch Weekly_?"

"Unlike the women you're probably used to, I read things with actual substance," I said and took another sip of my drink. _Jesus._

"Yeah, you're one in a million, Bella," he said under his breath. _Oh, go to hell, Riley._

"So what's that guy Edward's story? He's married to that Victoria chick?" I asked knowing the answer. I was just prying.

"No, they aren't together…I don't think. He and Vicky are old friends. I mean like, known each other since they were in diapers friends. Carlisle and Vicky's father, Alistair, have been friends and business partners forever. Anyhow, I dated Vicky briefly a few years ago. I think she's always kind of had a thing for Edward, though. Even when he was engaged."

I poured James another drink. Give this one too much alcohol and he'd sing like a bird.

"Oh? Someone would actually marry that guy? Unbelievable." _My, my Bella, how you lie._

"Yeah, Edward was in the tabloids a lot last spring. He was engaged to Tanya Denali. Ever heard of her?...Never mind, of course you haven't."

I knew of her, from Alice 'the socialite' Cullen, but I didn't know her background.

"The Denali family is headed up by the father Eleazar also a friend of Carlisle, his second wife Carmen, and the sisters Irina, Tanya, and Kate. They run in the same social circle as Alice and Rosalie, but I've heard they don't really get along that well. So, Edward was engaged to Tanya, and they were set to be married. It was like the perfect pairing, one rich family marrying into another rich family. But Tanya just vanished into thin air. On the day of the wedding."

I gasped for effect.

"Yeah it was bad. Edward like spun out of control. I actually partied with him in New York right after it happened. He seemed pretty bad off. He was out until all hours and going home with random girls and stuff. Carlisle did not approve. I mean, could you imagine? _Edward Cullen Boozes with Busty Blond_ on the cover of _OK_?" he laughed. I did not.

"So he threatened his job and his inheritance if he didn't get his shit straight. His siblings helped him get out of the funk too. Last I head he was pretty much on the straight and narrow."

Wow, Alice really did a shitty job of explaining that to me. James, a third party, just exposed it all. For that I was thankful. And I wanted nothing to do with any of the Cullens.

"Gosh James, how do you know all of this?" I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes.

"My father worked for Carlisle, and when he retired, I took over their account. I just hear things."

"Ah. I see." James draped his arm over the back of the booth behind me, and I let him. I was pissed at Alice and Edward…all of them. How could they.

I jumped when I heard someone clear their throat right next to us. I looked up. Great. Just the people I was _not_ looking for. Victoria was clutching Edwards jacket, shoulder surfing, not really paying us any attention. Edward on the other hand was looking me dead in the eye. I must've grimaced, because James nudged me with his foot.

"Excuse me, do you think we could join the two of you? We're at full capacity." I instantly crossed my arms protectively over myself.

"Absolutely," James replied, "This is your club, after all." _Suck up._

"I just wanted to make sure we weren't imposing on your evening," he said and faked a smile. I opened my mouth to say something, but James nudged me again.

"No, no not at all. Please," James said and motioned to the empty seats across from us. I mean there was plenty of room for everyone, even when the girls got back. Victoria slid in and scooted toward James. This left Edward sitting directly across from me.

"James, so tell me more about how work is going," Victoria stated and turned her attention toward him. James started spouting off about something I had no real interest in, so I just played it cool, looked down, looked around to the dance floor. Just trying not to feel the effect of one Edward Cullen's gaze. His eyes were like laser beams boring right into my face.

Along with the two unwanted guests, we also acquired a bodyguard and a member of the wait staff that stood off to the side at the ready. I was not surprised in the slightest. I was pretty sure I could never be surprised by anything aver again.

I drummed my fingers on the top of the table, hoping this would end soon. I looked up for just a millisecond. James and Vicky were still off in their own little world, and Edward was doing something on his phone.

I took the bottle of vodka off the table, put in some ice from the bucket and poured myself another shot. I took a sip of my drink when my clutch vibrated next to me. I took out my phone and read the text.

_Are you not even going to look at me?_

_We don't know each other, remember? What ever would we talk about? Oh, and lose my number._

I threw my phone back into my clutch and looked down at my drink. It vibrated again.

_That was for your benefit, trust me. _

_Oh, you are one to talk about trust, sir. I cannot believe you._

I threw my phone in my clutch and closed it signaling the end of the conversation.

I heard Edward clear his throat, " So, um, Bella, what is it that you do for a living?" he asked and looked at me. This was one topic we never discussed. And now he would force me to talk to him. So gentlemanly.

"Oh, I'm currently a bar wench."

He cleared his throat again and played with his collar, "That sounds nice."

"It is nice, Mr. Cullen. I'm sure it's not as great as being a big shot real estate developer, though. I'm sure my job is so boring compared to being one of the richest men in America," I said.

Edward's mouth dropped open at bit. James caught onto my snarky tone, and looked over at Edward and frowned. Edward smiled at him and he went back to his conversation with Victoria.

Thank you lord, thank you for my friends.

"Hey guys, I was wondering where you ran off to I gotta go," Angela said as she plopped down next to me. Jessica and Laurent sat down next to her.

"Hi, I'm Angela," she said and stuck her hand out to meet the king of development.

"Oh, hello, Angela," he said warmly, "Edward."

Angela dropped her hand abruptly from his and looked at me with wide eyes. I shook my head 'no,' to tell her silently not to say anything out loud. Jessica and Laurent both looked from him to me, Jessica laughed and said 'no way'. Laurent nudged her and they dropped their gazes back to their laps.

"Nice to meet you, Edward."

"You as well, Angela," he said and gave her a genuine smile.

"Uh, this is Jessica and Laurent," she said and pointed to the two of them. He nodded toward the two of them and said hello. They gave him awkward smiles. Victoria wasn't in the mood for introductions, it seemed, or probably just couldn't be bothered by it.

"Well it has been a night, let me tell you!" Laurent said as he rose from the seat, "but me and Jessica here have got to get going. Nice meeting you. Goodnight everyone," he said and walked away from the table shaking his head and whispering while he and Jessica walked away.

Angela made a move to get up as well, but I gripped her wrist tightly under the table. She hated confrontation or anything awkward.

"Bella. I _have_ to go. Ben's flight gets in early in the morning, and I can't oversleep."

"Angela, you are really leaving me in the lurch here," I whispered and she grabbed her purse from beside me.

"You'll be fine," she whispered, "and we _will_ talk tomorrow."

"Bye," she said and waved at Edward, who grinned at her.

"Wow, I can really clear out a room," Edward said and quirked his eyebrow at me.

"I should probably get a cab," I said and looked up at him. I felt exhausted, I felt betrayed, I felt…relieved? Relieved only to see that he was ok.

"Goodnight James. Victoria," I said.

"Bella, you're leaving?" James asked.

"Yeah, I've had a long night."

" I'll see you this week?" he asked.

"I'll be there," I replied with a wave of my hand.

Edward stumbled to get up, "I'll walk you."

James looked at him quizzically and then looked at me. Victoria looked at me and sneered.

"Oh, it's no problem, really."

"I insist," he said and stood next to me.

He whispered something to the bodyguard and put his hand on the small of my back, leading me down the stairs. I could feel his fingertips pressed into my skin through the thin material of my dress and it made the hair on the back of my neck stand on end. I wanted so badly just to lean into him, to grab the back of his head and force his lips to that place behind my ear, but I was mad at him.

People nodded toward him and gaped as he walked with me. He was like Moses, parting the sea of people. God, was I really that naive? I never even noticed before.

Wait a sec. _Shit._ I thought back to Hawaii, back to when that creepy guy, Mike, hit on me and ran from Edward with his tail between his legs. The hostess in the restaurant. The girls on the pathway. It was all there right in front of me.

He led me not through the front, but down a hall and out a back entrance.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Home."

"Don't you get that I don't want to talk to you?' I asked as soon as the door closed behind us.

There was a large blacked out SUV waiting there, a man standing by the back door with it open.

"Just get in the car, Bella."

I put my hands on my hips and looked up into his eyes. They swallowed me up and spit me out. Damn you Edward Cullen. I instantly knew I was going to get in the car with him and it pissed me off.

"Please," He grabbed my hand and squeezed it tightly.

"Why? Why should I ever do anything you ask? You didn't even tell me who you were. You led me to believe your life was a relatively normal one, not one under public scrutiny. And just so you know, your little friend James in there told me everything."

"Get in. We have some talking to do."

"Come on, Edward, do you think I'm a simpleton? You must. I know what you think of me. Your booty call waiting in the wings until you got to Seatlle on business."

"Don't," He said sternly,"And this is your last chance. You get in the car now and talk to me, or I walk away."

I was seething but I climbed up onto the cold leather seat.

"Thank you, Demitri," he said and closed the door behind him.

* * *

**You know what to do! Press that little button that says 'Review this story or chapter' Mwah!**


	9. I Can't Stay Away

**Hi, I'm back. So here we are. Wonder what Edward has to say for himself. Thanks again for reviewing, guys, it makes my day! Hugs.**

**PS- Please look away if you are not of age, this story is rated M for a reason! People of age...this is gonna be good.**

* * *

Edward rode in silence on the way to my place. The only sound in the car was me, telling the driver, Demitri, where to go and how to get there. When we got out of the car, he told Demitri he would call him shortly. I guess he wasn't planning on staying around. I wasn't planning on keeping him around for that matter.

As the door closed behind us as we walked into my loft, I turned to him, "Welcome to my humble abode," I said sarcastically and gestured to the loft apartment.

"Bella, it's a nice place," he said and smiled at me.

I kicked my shoes off and threw my clutch on the island, and crossed my arms over myself.

"So, you wanted to talk, Cullen? Then talk."

"Listen, I'm sorry this is the way we had to meet again."

I shrugged my shoulders and got two beers out of the fridge and popped them open. I was mad as hell, but I would give my guest a beverage. Edward took it and said a small thank you.

"So, you know I am now?"

I nodded my head ,"Yes, and if you think I'm going to be like, impressed or something, you're wrong."

"I don't expect that. Especially from you. Bella, there are some things, god I hate saying this, from my world that you don't understand."

"Oh I'm sure there is a whole hell of a lot I don't understand, Edward."

He sighed, "Bella, my family, they can be really, really unreasonable sometimes. Namely my father. I wasn't just supposed to be on vacation during our last trip to Hawaii. I was supposed to be working, too. My father was looking into some land there, and I was supposed to help him broker a deal. Alice lives for that trip all year, because that is usually the only time we are all together. If she found out, she would have thrown a fit…anyway, we didn't plan on meeting you is all I'm saying."

"Is that really all?" I asked snarkily.

"No. I have a…_past_…as you probably know from your boyfriend James. Carlisle found out that you and I had been locked up in the hotel for two days. I was clearly evading work. He thought I was being careless. So he sent us away."

"Because of me you got sent away."

"Yes."

"That's why you didn't call me? That's why Alice didn't call me? Because your daddy didn't want you hanging around a stray?"

"Bella. Stop it. You know I don't think of you that way and neither does Alice."

I rolled my eyes,"So what you're telling me is that Carlisle doesn't want you or Alice, or any of the high and mighty Cullen clan hanging around me because I'm not good enough, right?"

He winced.

"That's him, Bella. Not me."

"But you're a grown ass adult! You can do what you please! I just don't understand why it would matter who your friends are. Why would he care so much?"

"Bella, we were in the paper," he blurted out.

"What!?" My hand covered my mouth as I gasped. I felt the blush creep up to my face as I thought about it. _I was in the paper!?_

"I don't know…the paparazzi found us like they always do. Alice and Rosalie are usually the main targets, but since I have…the past…they zeroed in on me. There were pictures of us together, um, in compromising positions. But he bought them before they were published."

"I don't understand." I felt like I was going to throw up.

"We were caught. In the ocean, you remember. You were listed in Page Six as a _mystery brunette_. He had to pay a large sum of money to buy all of them from the photo agencies. It was a mess. It's like the whole world is just waiting for me to fuck up again."

"And with me you fucked up. I see."

"No, it's not like that. Carlisle just has this thing. He doesn't want me…or any of my siblings…dating someone that isn't of high social standing. Everything is business to him. He thinks it appears that I'm being…loose or something. Alice mentioned in passing that she and I had contacted you and Carlisle ordered us to stop."

"Because I'm some backwoods nobody. I get it. People like you, and people like me…we just don't mesh. Thank you for making that glaringly obvious."

"Bella, you don't get it. I can't get you out of my head. I had to see you," he walked around to the other side of the island and took my hand in his, "I pretty much forced Carlisle into letting me come here to oversee the business. I just wanted to see you. Please believe me."

"Edward, why would I believe you?" I asked and pulled my hand from his. "You were with that woman Victoria. And then you wanted to come see me. How do you think that makes me feel?"

"And you were with that prick, James Riley. You told me you were going to see me tomorrow, and then I find you…with him."

"I don't even know him well, Edward! Why am I even justifying myself to you? We made no kind of promises to each other! What if I had a boyfriend and you just came waltzing back into my life?"

"I was hoping you wouldn't!" he said and slammed his fist on the island. I moved away from him and turned my back on him. He breathed heavily, as did I.

"You know, I thought you were a great a guy from what you had shown me. You gave me hope for better. I put you on some sort of fucked up pedestal. But at the end of the day, you're just like the others. You were going to fuck her, and then come sniffing around at my door."

"She is a friend, Bella." He said, voice raised, "One of my oldest friends. I would never treat you that way. I don't think of you as my whore or booty call or whatever…"

"You've fucked her before, I can tell." I said and looked at him over my shoulder.

He ran his hands through his hair and pulled at it and looked me in the eye, "Fine. But it was a long time ago."

"Before or after Tanya?' I asked without thinking. _Shit, shit. Shit a brick_. That was a low blow.

He placed his hands on his hips and pointed his finger at me, "You don't ever say her _fucking_ name." He said this so sternly it made me recoil. I was so stupid. I just hurt him when he was trying to explain himself to me.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I shouldn't have brought her into this I just- I'm just so fucking frustrated with you right now!"

"So am I, Bella! Do you have any idea how much I fucking hate my life?! I'm under his thumb all the time! I want to do what I want, not what he wants me to do! God dammit!" he yelled and pulled at his hair. Edward was breaking down in front of my eyes. I felt bad for him. Really bad.

"So you feel trapped?" I asked and looked at him, worried.

"I am fucking trapped. He said if I don't walk a straight line-his straight line- that I'll be disowned. My family is all that I have. Save for Carlisle, I love them. I can't let him take them away from me." I got up close to him and could see tears welling in his eyes. Fuck me, he did hate his life. He felt helpless. This wasn't worth it. He and I weren't worth the hurt it could cause him.

"Edward," I said and placed my hand on his chest, "Please know that I'll always be here for you, ok? If you ever need anything."

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Bella." He had trust issues. I guess I could thank Tanya for that.

"I'm being serious. I'll be here. No matter what happens, just know you'll always have a friend...someone to talk to. Someone who doesn't care about your world. I don't care about any of it. I care about you. I just want you to be happy. I want you to find someone that you can be with that your family will love. God, I hope you find her," I said with sincerity.

Edward's eyes snapped to mine.

"You'd give up this undeniable...thing that we have between us so that I could be happy with someone who my family approves of?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Well can I tell you the truth?"

"Of course."

"There is no one I'd rather be with than you." My heart dropped and I felt butterflies in my stomach. I didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

"Edward, it's not worth it if you and I get caught. It just not worth you losing everything. We can't happen, and you know that."

"You're worth it."

"You don't know that. We don't even know each other."

"We do too. You just don't want to rationalize it because it's been such a short time."

I just stood there, not knowing what to do or say. He was right.

"Bella, I have a confession to make."

Edward sighed and moved behind me. I could feel his chest pressed against my back. He laid his head on my shoulder. I shouldn't have let him but I was powerless. With him I was totally and utterly helpless.

"Those days in Hawaii, they were…well…you gave me hope, too. I thought my heart was just…empty and that it would stay that way. I hadn't felt anything for anyone in a long time. Until I met you."

That was one of the sweetest things that anyone has ever said to me. I guess crying was the way to go. I felt the tears slip from my eyes. He turned me so that I was facing him and cupped my face in his hands.

" Thank you for making me feel something," he whispered. The tears were still flowing as I choked back a sob.

"But…we can't!" I gasped.

"Then tell me to leave," he whispered and kissed my forehead, "Tell me you don't want to see me," he kissed my cheeks.

He kissed the place behind my ear and whispered, "Tell me this feels wrong to you."

I gasped, "I can't."

"Why?"

"Because it wouldn't be true."

"I can't stay away from you anymore, Bella."

"But what do we do? Keep it a secret?"

"Maybe for a little while. I just want to be with you, and that is the only way…just for now."

I nodded my head in understanding. _See me in secret or don't see me at all_.

I wrapped his arms around my waist and I looked up into his eyes. I couldn't. I couldn't stay away from him now that he was back. And he wants to be with me. I ran my fingers down the side of his face while his eyes closed and he leaned into my touch.

"Kiss me, please," he begged.

I pressed my lips to his. I started out slowly at first, but wanting and some primal urge made me kiss him harder. I threaded my fingers through that delicious hair and forced my tongue into his mouth. I wanted to taste him. We both moaned at the ferocity at which I was kissing him. I jumped into his arms and wrapped my legs around his waist as he stumbled back.

"You've totally ruined me ," I whispered as he carried me through the loft and to my bedroom.

"And you don't think you've ruined me, Bella?" he asked breathlessly.

He kicked the door open and sat us down on the edge of my bed. I continued to assault his mouth, face, whatever I could get my lips on. He began to unzip the zipper on the back of my dress. I stood up and pulled it off. I quickly discarded my bra and panties. He stood up and ripped his shirt off, and fumbled to get his belt off and slip out of his pants and boxer briefs.

We began kissing again, slower this time. When our bare skin made contact with the others we both sighed. I kissed his jaw, down and across his collar bone, and licked the indentation where the neck and collar bone meet. I took one of his nipples into my mouth and bit it gently. He moaned my name. I kissed down his chest to his abdomen, and looked up at him as I dropped to my knees. I kissed and licked his muscular thighs.

"What are you doing baby?" he whispered and bit his lip. He knew damn well what I was doing.

"Shh.."

He took in a sharp breath as I took his cock into my mouth.

"MMmm," I hummed as I began to lick and suck his length. I forgot how big and beautiful he was. I wanted to taste every part of him, and I hadn't done this for him yet. He had been so focused on me, that I never got to show him my skills in this department.

"Oh, _fuck_, Bella," he breathed as his face strained. A smug smile spread across my face. I sucked him long and slow and massaged him up and down. I could feel my own wetness beginning to seep out of me, and I could feel him growing even harder while I worked him. I began a faster pace, all while looking at him, watching what I was doing to him to make him come undone. He threw his head back and moaned loudly. I began to tease him by licking and massaging his length up and down, and then taking him fully back into my mouth and down my throat as far as he could go.

"Jesus, _fuck_...," he said and put his hands into my hair to help guide me to his release. I loved looking at his face knowing I was the reason that he was wearing that expression.

"Oh, fuck, baby you're going to make me come," he gasped and tried to pull away. I wrapped my arm around him and pulled him back toward me. He thrust hard into my mouth, I felt him twitch, and he released onto my tongue. He cried out loudly, and I swallowed everything he gave me. I released him with a pop, and he pulled me up from the floor.

"Wow, that was…holy _shit_," he said and gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"Now it's your turn," he said and threw me onto the bed. I giggled as he forced my legs apart and tickled me.

"Who taught you how to do that, baby?" he asked, breathless as he pulled me to the edge of my bed. I shrugged as a smile crossed my face. I wasn't going to tell him that me and my girlfriends practiced how to get over our gag reflexes in college, just in case the opportunity arose.

He took two fingers and plunged them into me, making me cry out.

"You're already so wet for me, baby. Did getting me off make you wet?" he asked and began a face pace, pumping in and out of me with his fingers.

I nodded my head, "_Yes_…!" I cried out as his mouth met my aching clit. His sucked it as tongue darted in and out of his mouth, teasing me and making me whimper. I was already fast approaching release, because he was right, getting him off had made me so aroused already.

I fisted the bed sheets in my hands as I felt my stomach tighten. Edward was relentless, fucking me hard with his fingers while he sucked and bit down on my clit.

"Ahhhh, oh shit, baby. I'm going to-_fuck_!" I cried out as my intense orgasm washed over me. Edward slowed his movements a bit and when I came down I opened my eyes. He was hovered over me, watching me.

"What are you looking at?" I asked and ran my hand through his hair.

"You are so beautiful when I send you over the edge like that. It just fascinates me to watch you come. Plus…" He stuck the two fingers that had been inside me into his mouth. My jaw dropped. "You taste so good."

"So do you," I said as I pressed my mouth to his.

He kissed me deeply, tangling his hands into my hair. He lifted me up, and sat us on the edge of my bed so that I was sitting on top of him.

"Bella…are you still taking…" He asked and stopped kissing me.

I nodded.

"Well I don't know if I like that or not." I could feel his cock hard between us, and all I wanted was for him to enter me.

"If you're saying what I think you're saying, then _no_," I said and kissed him on the nose. Edward wanted to know if I'd been with anyone else since I'd been with him.

"But what about you?" I asked and looked back and forth between his mouth and his eyes. I would care if he had been with someone else. I knew I would.

He looked me in the eyes, "No, Bella. Like I said, you've ruined me," he replied and gave my backside a little slap. He took one of my nipples into his mouth and sucked and bit at it.

"Please, Edward, I need you," I said and gasped as his tongue danced over the other nipple. He moved his hips underneath me, and entered me slowly. We both moaned when he was fully buried. I had almost…almost…forgotten how it felt when he was inside me. He moved his hips a bit, each time he was hitting my g-spot, forcing me to cry out.

"Oh, Bella, I can feel so much of you like this," he whispered and kissed my neck while I cried out over and over.

I leaned back and held onto the back of his neck, taking him deep. He must have liked it because he began crying out into the room as frequently as I was. We were a pair of moaning lunatics.

I got up off of his lap abruptly and turned around so we were both facing the same direction, took his length in my hand, and pushed myself onto him. I could feel his chest behind me rising and falling as I began to move. He snaked his arm around my waist and down to my clit, where he began to rub furiously.

"Oh, Edward!" I groaned as he kissed my neck and my shoulder.

"_Fuck_," he whispered through clenched teeth, trying to keep it together.

I reached up and threaded my hand into his hair, "Come with me, Edward. Please."

I moved my hips faster, and he rubbed my clit harder. He grabbed my waist and hugged my back to his chest as he grunted into my shoulder. I cried out as my orgasm took hold, and he yelled my name, "Bella, _Oh fuck_! Bella," and bit down lightly on the flesh of my neck.

My head fell back onto his shoulder as I was completely spent, a little dizzy from the orgasms and a little dizzy from the alcohol I had consumed earlier. I climbed off of Edward, my limbs made of jelly, and stumbled into the kitchen for some water.

When I came back my breath caught in my throat. Edward was lying in my bed, covers pulled around him with his hands behind his head, looking totally blissed out. He looked like he _belonged_ there.

"Hey beautiful, you coming to bed? I can hardly keep my eyes open."

"Oh, so you're staying?"

"Am I allowed?" he chuckled.

"Yes, but your driver is driving around Seattle waiting for you."

"He knows what to do if I don't call."

"Oh, so that happens often?" I teased, and threw a bottle of water at him. I pulled the covers back and fluffed my pillows and slid inside.

"Shhh…we were doing so well," he said and pulled me into his arms.

I settled onto his chest, like I had done before, and sighed. He held my hand over his heart and I kissed his chest.

"Goodnight, baby."

"Goodnight."

Long after Edward had fallen asleep, I still lie on his chest, awake. It had dawned on me that whatever this was between us was still forbidden, and I didn't know what we were going to do. But I knew I couldn't stay away.

* * *

**A/N :Push that button, you know you want to. I have started the next chapter, and I'll go faster with a little encouragement! **

**xoxo **

**twihigh**


	10. For Now

**A/N : Can I just share my opinion on something? I've been reading a lot of "weak Bella" fics lately and it's depressing as hell. But in reading the books I have to accept that is a bit of who she is. My Bellas will never be weak. She may have self esteem issues but rest assured, she will lash out or stick up for herself at the appropriate times. And she's only weak to one person…or vampire….whatever, but I have yet to write that one.**

* * *

I woke the next morning, feeling kind of hung over, kind of sore. I could hardly breathe. Edward was wrapped around me like the first night we had slept together. He had his head on my shoulder and his arms wrapped tightly around me, clutching me to him. Almost squeezing me.

"Baby," I said and poked him. He stirred.

"Mmmm...what?" he said without opening his eyes.

"I can't breathe."

"Hmm?" he asked and squeezed me tighter.

I coughed, "Edward I'm serious. Let me up." I said and pinched his ribcage. He jerked and chuckled, released me and turned over on his side.

I got up and threw on a short cotton robe that was lying on the floor and went into my bathroom. I opened the medicine cabinet and pulled out two Advil for my throbbing headache and my throbbing muscles. _You are no acrobat, brazen Bella. _

I brushed my teeth and splashed some water on my face, turned on the light and looked into the mirror. _God, I look like shit_. I had totally forgotten about the red lipstick I wore last night. It was all kissed off and smeared. I wiped my face off the best I could and went into the kitchen. I pulled some OJ out of the fridge and took a big swig out of the bottle.

"Wow, that's…classy," I heard Edward snicker from behind me. I gave him the one finger salute as I continued to chug it.

"Yes, please," he said as I rolled my eyes.

I put the cap back on and shuddered, "Ugh, gross. I just brushed my teeth."

I turned around and laughed as I looked at Edward who was leaning on the door frame. He had on a pair of my purple and pink striped pajama pants that were entirely too small for him. The pant legs came up past his ankles and they were so tight that I could see _everything_.

"What are you wearing?!"

"Shut up, it was the first thing I could find in that mess that you call a closet."

He strolled past me into the bathroom. I smacked myself in the forehead and stumbled back into my room drew the curtains and flopped down on the bed, praying that my pain medicine kicked in sometime soon.

I climbed in and curled my arms around my pillow, feeling that feeling of sleep again when Edward slid in behind me and wrapped his arms around me. I scooted into him fully and he kissed my neck.

"You look ridiculous," I said and popped my pajama pants against his hip.

"Thanks for letting me borrow your toothbrush," he said and kissed my cheek.

"Eww, that's so unsanitary, Edward."

"I have explored the depths your mouth, Bella. We share the same germs now. It's not unsanitary." What was he, three years old? Then it dawned on me. _Oh fuck_.

"Edward…how…old are you?'

"You know how old I am," he said dismissively.

"Um, no. It's never come up before."

"Shit, you're right. I don't know how old you are, either."

"I'm twenty five and proud to say that I still get carded at bars," I said and ran my fingers lightly up and down his arm.

"I'm twenty eight, and I never get carded," he said and kissed me on the cheek. I laughed and he hugged me around the waist.

"When's your birthday?"

"September thirteenth. When's yours?"

"June twentieth," he replied. We really knew everything and nothing about each other. Edward buried his face in my hair, breathed in and sighed.

"Oh, so you just had a birthday not too long ago."

"Yeah, don't remind me."

We lie there for awhile just breathing in and out. "Bella, this is one of my favorite things about being with you."

"What is?"

"Just holding you. I hate sleeping alone, and I've done it for…well since…a long time. And the first night we were together, was the best night's sleep I'd gotten in forever," he said and sighed into my hair. The boy liked snuggling. Nothing wrong with that in the least.

I hugged my pillow to me tighter, poised to fall back to sleep when I heard the annoying chirp of my phone blaring through the loft.

"I'll get it," Edward said and hopped up out of the bed. I heard him rummage through my purse and tip toe back into the room. He slid in, took his position behind me, and handed me the phone. I took it and opened one eye to read it.

_New message from: James_

_Hey gorgeous, wondering if you made it home ok. Want to get some lunch?_

Edward groaned. "If you don't tell him to leave you alone, I will make sure he is disposed of," Edward whispered in my ear.

"Hey. Invasion of privacy," I said and swatted at his hair that was tickling my neck.

_Yes I made it home ok. I already have plans for lunch. Thanks, though._

"No, don't say thank you, you'll just lead him on," Edward whispered," And you're mine." He said and bit my earlobe. _I'm yours._

I pressed send, and noticed I had another two text messages.

_New message from: Angela_

_Just picked Ben up from the airport, but back to something more important. Ok, so I was drunk last night and it was dark…but was that Edward CULLEN!?!?!? That's THE Edward from Hawaii? Isabella Marie Swan!!! Why didn't you tell me, I feel so betrayed. CALL ME AS SOON AS YOU WAKE UP. I MEAN IT!!!_

_A_

Edward snorted.

_New message from : Jessica_

_B, what the fuck? You were fucking Edward Cullen on vacay? Ku-dos! Girl, he is hotter in person! Anyhow, who'd ya go home with last night? I 'm putting my money on James. Laurent says Edward. He owes me 20 bucks if I'm right. CALL ME WHEN YOU WAKE UP! :) :) _

_Jess_

Edward groaned again. And not in a good way. My phone chirped. James. _Great!_

_Vicky wants to know what happened to Edward. She said he hasn't been answering his phone since last night. I know this is a huge long shot, but did you see anything? He disappeared after he walked you out._

"A huge long shot?"

"He thinks there is no way in hell you could be with me," I replied, "And don't worry, I'll cover for you."

_No way, as if I would know where that asshole went. I am never going to Eclipse again if that's the kind of night I'll have. _

_B._

"Wow, Bella, you don't have to play it up so much."

"Shush, beautiful asshole. Now clean up your mess so you can spend the day with me," I said and sighed.

Edward reached down to the floor and grabbed his phone from his jacket. I laid my head on his chest and looked at the screen.

_13 missed calls_. _1 New message, 1 new email_. Geez he's popular.

_New message from : Vic_

_I've been calling. Where are you? Don't worry about me, you just left me in the club! Wow Ed, I thought maybe you would make sure I got back to my hotel ok. It's alright though, b/c James made sure I got there just fine! You are such an asshole._

He and I both laughed, "He is such a skeever. She's probably sleeping right next to him as he's asking you out."

_Vic, I was tired so I went back to the hotel. I always thought you and James were good together. See you on Monday._

_E_

_Subject: Eclipse_

I heard Edward curse under his breath.

_Son, why was Isabella Swan on the guest list last night? I thought we discussed that. Today's our free day, and I trust you will spend yours wisely. See you Monday._

_P.S. The opening went spectacularly; the numbers came in this morning._

_Carlisle Cullen_

_President and CEO _

_Cullen Development, Inc._

_New York, New York 10016_

"Fuck!" I said and buried my face in his chest. But I had to watch as he typed his reply.

_Subject: Re: Eclipse_

_From what I saw last night Eclipse was a very wise investment. Yes, Carlisle, Isabella lives here and that was pure coincidence. She was a guest of James Riley's. I really hope you relax today. Tell Mom I said hello._

_Edward Cullen_

_Chief Operating Officer_

_Cullen Development, Inc._

_New York, New York 10016_

"You know my name was taken off the guest list, right? The DeVolturi guys had to get me in."

"That doesn't surprise me, beautiful. Carlisle probably looked it over, saw your name on it, freaked out and took you off."

"But the DeVolturi brothers said we have a table any time we come to the club."

"As James Riley's guests I'm sure. It will check out, you have nothing to worry about."

"Good."

Edward got up out of the bed and stated he had to make a call to Demetri to bring him some clothes. I asked about the whole keeping this a secret thing, and he assured me Demetri wouldn't snitch on him. Unbeknownst to me, Demetri was Edward's personal assistant slash bodyguard slash driver, and traveled everywhere with him.

I called Angela right when he walked out of the room.

"Hi, Ange."

"Bella, you know I've been waiting by my phone for you to call?! Why didn't you tell me it was Edward Cullen?!"

"Because I didn't know."

"You didn't know? How is that possible?"

"Ange, you know I don't read any of the crap you and Jessica do. I didn't know."

"Wow. So is he there?"

"Uh…"

"He is! Holy hell."

"Yes, but you can't say a word. We aren't supposed to be….together."

"My lips are sealed."

"Not even Ben, Ange. This is serious. You're the only person who knows."

"Ok, ok."

"I'll see you at work tomorrow, alright?"

"Ok, have fun today…"

I hung up the phone and called Jessica.

"Well, well. I was waiting for your call. So who wins?"

"Yeah, your text was funny, but I didn't end up with either of them. Does that mean I get both you guy's money?"

"Very funny Bella. And woah, Edward Cullen? What was he like? He was so hot in person. I can not believe you snagged him, I mean he usually dates-"

"Yeah, I don't really care about all that. I didn't know who he was." I cared. I'm sure I didn't even measure up.

"That doesn't surprise me. You really need to keep up with your gossip."

"No, I don't. Anyway, I'll see you at work tomorrow."

"Oh, right, and remember we're hosting that stuffy function for some big wigs, so we're being relocated to the banquet hall. Ugh. I hate those, but we may make some good tips! Anyway, see ya later, and you can give me all the details about Mr. Cullen."

I smacked myself in the forehead. There was no way I was telling that chatterbox about Edward.

"Bye Jess."

"Were you talking about me?" a stretching Edward asked as he stood in the doorway. I couldn't help but stare at his sinewy muscles as they stretched and moved.

"No. I'm trying to avoid it."

Demetri knocked on the door and gave Edward a few essentials, like an oversized duffle bag and two garment bags. _Demetri is a thorough employee_.

After a long shower, where Edward paid very close attention to washing every orifice of my body, we were dressed and sitting at my island drinking coffee. I was pleased to see him dressed down in a worn yet expensive pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I was first attracted to the carefree, scruffy Edward in Hawaii. Only sometimes did I like seeing him dress so formally.

"I really do like this place. I like all the exposed ducts and the old brick. It's really great. And it makes me less worried about you to actually see where you live."

"I don't even want to see where you live," I said and chuckled.

"I have a couple of places, yes. But I'm mostly a nomad living out of a suitcase. My living situation isn't exactly stable."

"But I'm sure an ottoman of yours costs more than two months rent for me."

"I like nice things," he shrugged,"but you can't blame me, I'm used to it. And hopefully one day you can be comfortable with the luxury items that I'm going to shower you with."

"Edward, I already told you I'm not going to be a kept woman. I'll never be comfortable with it."

"We'll see."

"Is that a threat, sir?"

"Yes," he replied and reached out to tickle me.

"Stop! Stop! Please! " I squealed as his fingers finally stopped moving on my very ticklish ribs.

"What do you want to do today? We definitely need to eat. Plus, I want to see Seattle. Will you be my tour guide?"

"But…we can't go out in public together."

"Hold on."

Edward came back wearing a backward baseball cap and a pair of expensive sunglasses. "Just to be safe. Do you recognize me?"

"Yes."

"Seriously?"

"No. Actually I'd walk right past you on the street."

He held his hand out for me to take, "Shall we?"

I first took Edward to Pike Place Market, took the tour, watched vendors throw fish to and fro, and grabbed a delicious lunch at the first restaurant we saw. Edward held my hand almost the entire time, only letting it go to feed me his shrimp. I was beginning to learn under the business-like facade he had to show most of the time, he was really goofy deep down. And I loved it.

Edward stole a small daisy from one of the stalls and placed it behind my ear as we walked.

"This reminds me of Hawaii," he said and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "God you looked so beautiful that night. But so much more beautiful now. I like you better without a tan. You have the loveliest complexion."

I felt the blush creep up to my cheeks. He knew exactly what to say to make me weak to his charms. He was so dangerous.

We went to the top of the Space Needle, where we stood and looked out over all of Seattle. I pointed out where my loft was, and the hotel that I worked at.

"Bella, I don't like you bartending. I know what kind of men hang out in bars late at night."

"It's a luxury hotel, Edward. It's not like they let in riff-raff."

"They let James Riley in."

"Edward, I don't-"

"Bella, he can be trouble. Last year he owed a bunch of money to the DeVolturi brothers from gambling debt, and I know he buys drugs from their associates. And he's promiscuous. I just don't want you working where you could be potentially taken advantage of."

"I know how to handle myself, Edward. I make enough money and I've made friends. I'm really enjoying myself for the time being."

"Fine. For now."

_Oh, for now. _I rolled my eyes and took his hand. "Come on, I want to go shopping."

We got in a cab and went downtown to the waterfront. Edward slung his arm over my shoulder and kissed my cheek as I talked about the eclectic shops it boasted.

We were walking along the pier after just finishing two huge ice cream cones, hand in hand, when Edward stopped.

"I got you something," he said and had a devious grin on his face.

"I told you I don't except gifts."

"Quiet, they were only five bucks each."

He pulled out of his pocket two bracelets. They both boasted small round black beads.

"They're karma bracelets. I wanted you to have one and I'll wear one. So no matter if we are together or apart, I'll always know you'll be wearing yours and I'll be wearing mine. Like we have a piece of each other with us all the time. Will you wear it for me?"

I wasn't expecting this. The sentiment was so thoughtful and sweet, I felt tears prick at the corners of my eyes. We were like high school sweethearts or something.

"Edward," I said and kissed his mouth, "that is just…the sweetest thing. Yes, I'll wear your bracelet…" Edward smiled and slipped it on my wrist, and then put his on.

"Good. Don't ever take it off. Especially when I'm away."

"Well…when are you leaving?" I asked and stroked the side of his face. I didn't know if I wanted to know the answer.

"Right now it's uncertain, but hopefully not for a couple of weeks. But I have to work while I'm here. I'm meeting with some architects bright and early tomorrow morning."

"So is your family buying more buildings or something?"

"Yeah, we want to start construction on a multi-use space as soon as possible. Carlisle says this place is a goldmine. But enough about work. Do you want to go home? I want to go home," he said and pulled me to him.

I nodded, stood on my toes and kissed him.

***

I lie in my bed, wearing nothing but a post coital glow and my new bracelet, while Edward paid for our Thai delivery dinner at the door of my loft. We arrived back to my place and went straight to bed. We teased, made love sweetly, lie there touching and kissing each other, frantically fucked, held each other some more, napped, got up and did it again. It went on for three hours.

"Bella! Come on baby you need to eat," he yelled from the kitchen.

"Ok, dad," I yelled back.

I got up and pulled on my cotton robe and walked into the kitchen where Edward was filling up two plates with food. Make that two mountains of food.

"Edward I don't eat that much in two days, what are you doing?"

"Bella, since I've reacquainted myself with your beautiful body, I've noticed you've lost some weight since I saw you last. Your hip bone was poking the hell out of me earlier. And who knows if you're even sleeping. Now eat up," he said and placed the large plate of food with a fork in front of me. Lost weight? I hadn't noticed.

"I'm sleeping," I said and took my seat.

I took a small bite and looked over at him while he inhaled his pad thai.

"Whatph?" he asked in between bites. I just laughed at him.

"Eatph, Bellaph" he said.

"What is your deal? I'm eating."

"I don't want you unhealthy. You lost a lot of weight."

I shrugged, "I didn't even notice."

I thought about it, and I guess I hadn't been eating as much in the past couple of months, plus I'd been walking everywhere. I had forgotten sometimes because my mind was elsewhere a lot at night. And the elsewhere was halfway done with his food sitting at my kitchen island. I ate until I was full, and Edward examined my plate.

"Not enough, but fine for now," he said and placed the leftovers in my fridge.

"Bella, you don't even have any god damned groceries! The market is right outside your door," he said and slammed my fridge closed.

I scoffed," Well I wasn't expecting overnight guests!"

He walked over to me and ran his hand through my hair, "Sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you. I just want you to take care of yourself. I'm not going to be here all the time to take care of you, even if I want to be."

"I know," I said and looked down to my lap.

"I hate that face."

"What face?" I asked him quizzically.

"The face you make when you're disappointed."

* * *

**Hmm...foreshadowing much? Had to split it up...again...I have another chapter written already. Review and you'll get it this week.**


	11. And Then There Were Three

**Since I got more reviews this go round, I decided to post the next chapter today. Pat yourselves on the back. **

**I don't own diddly squat, Rated M...**

* * *

Edward shared my bed again and again clung to me like a scared infant all night. He woke me when he was leaving, dressed in a suit and tie, hair still askew, but stubble gone.

He kept apologizing for waking me, but said he couldn't bear not to talk to me before he left.

"What time do you get off of work?" he asked as I rubbed my eyes.

"Well tonight's different, but I usually get off around twelve or one if I work the night shift."

"And how do you get home?" he asked.

"I usually get a ride."

"Oh? Who from?"

"From Jessica or Laurent, Sometimes Angela."

"But if they aren't available?"

"Um. I walk."

"What?! You walk late at night by yourself." He said this more of a statement than a question."Could you request to work during the day please?" he said quickly. I could tell he was getting wound up about it

I looked at him and frowned.

"Just while I'm here,"he recovered," I want to spend my nights with you and our schedules are currently opposite."

"I'll talk to Laurent and some of the others to see what I can work out, but I can't really promise anything."

"Fine. I have to work until about nine, but I'll call you," he said and kissed me sweetly on the mouth. He pulled at my bracelet and I pulled his sleeve up to see if he was wearing his. He was.

"Bye, lover," he said and walked out the door.

My loft was eerily silent after he closed the door behind him. I shot up out of the bed right away and sat at my small desk in the corner of the room. I turned my laptop on and bounced in my chair until the thing started up.

My curiosity was getting the better of me and I had to know. I quickly typed Edward Cullen Hawaii into the Google search bar. Over 2,000,000 results. I clicked the first link.

_Millionaire and real estate heir, Edward Cullen, and family were spotted in Hawaii this past week. Cullen, 28, was spotted getting very cozy with a mystery brunette while on his stay. It was said that she was friendly with the rest of the family as well. New girlfriend, or just a "friend"? His people had no comment when asked about the situation._

No pictures as Edward promised. I clicked the second link.

_Looks like New York real-estate heir and "former" lothario, Edward Cullen, is up to his old ways again. Rumor has it that he was seen with a beautiful brunette while vacationing in Hawaii. Sources say she wants him to commit, but he hasn't wanted anything serious since he was left at the altar by head Manhattan socialite Tanya Denali. The brunette's identity remains a secret, but sources reveal she is possibly a print model and New York native. Who is this mystery girl? What are your thoughts? Comment below._

A print model and New York native? They just made that entire blurb up. I couldn't read anymore about myself, a.k.a, the mystery brunette.

Despite myself, I clicked on images and searched Edward Cullen. The first few were of him looking beautiful as ever, at an opening of some kind with Carlisle and Emmett.

The ones that followed were less beautiful candids. Edward with a girl coming out of a bar in New York. Edward with a different girl, his arm wrapped around her, looking drunk as hell stumbling to a cab.

The next picture was most interesting. I clicked on it and it took me to a link. He was dressed in a suit and tie, of course. Walking hand in hand, crossing the street with a very classy looking tall blonde woman. She was smiling and wearing large sunglasses and a scarf.

_February archives:_

_Real estate heir Edward Cullen, 27, and New York socialite Tanya Denali, 25, were spotted out and about in Manhattan on Tuesday. Cullen and Denali are to be wed sometime next month. _

I added Tanya Denali to the image search. I had to do it.

_Front row at the Carolina Herrera show during fashion week._

_With fiancée, real estate heir, Edward Cullen._

_With longtime boyfriend Edward Cullen at a charity function in New York. _

Tanya was really…expensive looking. From what I saw, she was my polar opposite. Strawberry blonde hair. Blue eyes. Six feet tall. Socialite. Rich. I was none of these things. How the hell would I ever fit?

_With sisters Kate and Irina. _

_Shares a laugh with Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale-Cullen._

The last one I could stomach was the one that upset me most. It was from this month.

_August sightings : Tanya Denali and mystery man canoodling in St. Barths._

How could she? How could she do that to him. I felt sick. And yet, I had to admit she was exactly the kind of person who he was supposed to be with. Not someone like me, Bella Swan, bartender, a la Forks, Washington.

I closed the laptop. I had no idea the scope of his popularity with the press until I did the search. I now understood completely why our so-called relationship had to be kept under wraps.

* * *

Hours later I met Jessica in the employee area near the kitchen.

"Hey, Bella, You ready for tonight?" she asked and smiled.

"I guess. I've never worked a function before."

"It's just the same except there's food and stuff. We'll be behind the bar there. Oh, wait our uniforms have an addition." She handed me a black tie. "And we have to pin our hair up in an "elegant chignon" as Eric put it. Blech."

Eric Yorkie was the new restaurant manager. By the looks of it he was beginning to get involved in an inter-office relationship with Laurent, which was just as forbidden as the staff getting it on with the guests. But my lips were sealed.

I walked some ice into the banquet hall that had floor to ceiling windows, looking out onto the water. It was gorgeous. There were crystal chandeliers that hung from the ceiling, and the tables were set with centerpieces made of hydrangeas and peonies. The wait staff was setting up the chafing dishes, and Jessica and I made sure the small bar was all set up.

"Ladies, are we ready for tonight?" Eric asked as he walked up to us.

"Yep. How long does something like this go on for?" I asked.

"A few hours. You'll both be free to go when the bar is broken down. I trust you will both be on your best behavior this evening," he said walked away to yell at a member of the wait staff who dropped a tray of hors d'oeuvres.

At around sunset, when the candles were lit, bar set up, and wait staff poised with their trays, people started pouring into the room. A few older men and younger ladies walked over to us and ordered drinks. Of course they wanted the most expensive, most complicated things, and didn't tip.

"Shit, I forgot this," Jessica said and pulled out what looked to be an oversized snifter, and set it on the edge of the bar. _Ah. Tip jar._ I took a couple of ones out of my pocket and placed them in the cup just so everyone knew.

"Is this an open bar?" I asked Jessica.

"Yeah, I thought you knew that."

"Well how the hell are we going to make any money?"

"We're getting paid two hundred bucks plus tips. I didn't tell you? They usually only let me and Lauren work these things since we've been here the longest, but I guess it pays to be pretty, Bella."

"Shut up," I said and nudged her, "and who's Lauren? I haven't worked with her yet."

"She's day bar, usually."

"About that. How hard do you think it would be to get some day shifts?"

"What? Why? Night time is the right time. Plus day shift is longer hours."

"Well, just for a bit."

"Um, you could ask her if she'd switch with you, but I'm not sure you're her fave person right now."

"What?"

"I know it's not your fault that you got hired. But the only reason we needed someone is because she was put on probation. She was caught fraternizing with guests if you know what I mean. I don't even know if she's allowed to work nights. But maybe Eric will let her since he wasn't here at the time."

"Hopefully."

"Why the sudden change in schedule?"

I thought about this for a second. "I have family coming into town. A…cousin."

"I'm sure Eric will give you time off on the weekend. Oh, and you could always wait tables during the day."

"Well, maybe I'll do that. I'll talk to Eric after our shift."

"Hi there," I heard a familiar voice say as I wiped the granite bar.

I looked up to see James propped up on his elbows, with a smile on his face.

"Hey. What are you doing here?"

"Just some schmoozing...So, what did you do this weekend?"

_I stayed in bed with Edward Cullen and let him do naughty things to me._

"I didn't do a thing. You?"

"I worked. Nothing exciting." _Uh huh. Looks like we both have something to hide._ "I'm glad you're here, though. And you're in such a good mood I'm guessing you haven't seen the bane of your existence yet," he said and winked.

"What do you mean? Who would be the bane of my existence?" I asked and smiled. I poured James his usual and placed it on a napkin and slid it to him.

"Why Mr. Dickward Cullen, of course. Remember? The guy you insulted from here to China? He finally turned up today."

_Fuck_. Of all the hotels in Seattle. _Of course_. Of course this would happen to me. That's just how my luck is.

The smile abruptly fell from my face and I could feel the heat creep up to my cheeks.

"Geez, Bella, you don't have to look so disappointed."

"Oh I'm not. It doesn't matter," I said dismissively.

I was trying to train my eyes to stay on the little specks on the bar, because if I looked around the room, I would see him. If he was here, that meant Carlisle was here and maybe other members of the family. I tried not to panic.

"So, what's this function for anyway?" I asked wanting to press James for information. And he was always so giving…

"Oh they're just having a get together for all the new contractors, architects and designers in the area that they've hired on for their new project. They're restoring some old high rise and turning it into office and condo space."

"How'd you get invited?" I asked and poured a glass of wine for an older lady who was now standing next to James.

"Oh, uh...I'm kind of crashing. Vicky's still in town and she asked me to come…"

"Oh."

"Yeah, but it's not like that.." he said quickly. _Like I care, Riley._

I heard a giggle beside me and a familiar roar of laughter. I looked over and saw Jessica talking to a very large Emmett Cullen who was drinking a beer. _Shit_. Are they all here? My question was answered instantaneously when Rosalie walked up behind him and smacked him in the back of the head. She still looked beautiful and mean as ever._ I may as well get this over with._

"Miss, excuse me, can I get you a drink?" I asked and smiled. James looked over at her and back at me, "That's Rosalie Hale-Cullen," he said quickly.

Emmett looked at me and his eyes widened.

Rosalie looked at me and abruptly stopped yelling at Emmett. I thought her jaw was going to drop but she composed herself quickly.

"Um, yes…please. I'll have a lemon drop martini with Grey Goose. Uh, please."

"Absolutely. Just a moment," I said and made her drink. When no one was looking, I grabbed a pen and scrawled ' _FYI,_ _I know everything'_ quickly on the beverage napkin and wrapped it around the drink.

I slid it to her and smiled, "There you are. Have a lovely evening," I said and widened my eyes and looked over at James who was talking to a young woman in a suit.

Rosalie nodded. They knew the drill. We didn't know each other. She reached into Emmett's coat pocket and took out his wallet. She dropped a twenty in the big snifter.

"Emmett, honey, why don't we go talk to Alice for a moment?"

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea," he said and pulled her by the arm. As they were walking away, Rosalie looked over her shoulder and shot me a big smile and a small wave. Alice was here. I didn't know whether to be excited or pissed.

"Whoa, she's in a great mood. I've never heard that woman say please," James said and shook the ice around in his empty glass, the signal for more liquor.

I looked at Jessica who was putting lemon twists in two drinks...for a really large man that I recognized from the club. He looked over a saw me, gave me polite smile and took the drinks away. I allowed my eyes to follow where he went. He brought the drinks to Carlisle and Esme Cullen who looked as impeccable as I remembered. He did some sort of strange little bow and scooted off to the side. _Shit, I hope he doesn't know who I am._

I glanced around the room some more, but saw no sign of Edward. I spied Rosalie and Emmett at a round table talking with Alice and Jasper. Alice was clutching her hand to her chest and was speaking with Rose closely.

The bar was getting very busy at this point and I had to snap out of it to do my job. A line had formed and people were starting to crowd around the bar. James finally moved off to the side and got on his phone. After pouring three glasses of wine, to my surprise, a familiar woman with short, black spiky hair stepped up to the bar.

"Hello," I said and smiled.

"Oh. Hello. I love your hair," she said and giggled. "Could you do me a favor and hold onto this for me?" she asked and held out a piece of folded paper. I nodded.

"What can I get for you tonight?"

"I'll have a shot of tequila."

"Are you sure?" I chuckled.

"Only if you'll do one with me."

"Al- I mean…I'm not supposed to."

"Come on. Have a little fun," she said and leaned in closer.

"Um, maybe later. Would you still like tequila?"

"I don't do shots alone. I may get crazy and dance on the bar. So I'll have a Cosmo. Thanks."

I smiled and made her drink quickly and set it down in front of her.

"Here you go."

"Thanks, Be-…um, anyway, I'll be back again soon," she said and winked. I put the piece of paper under the bar and served the remaining customers who were left in the line. Still no Edward. Relief washed over me for just a moment. When everyone started to take their seats for dinner, I pulled out the piece of paper.

Hey. I wish it didn't have to be like this! This totally sucks. We have to get together so we can talk. I still have your number, I'll call you when I'm finished up here.

A

I folded the paper again and threw it in the trash. I looked around the room. Everyone was in business attire, some women in cocktail dresses and expensive jewelry. Everyone was in groups, talking and laughing with each other. I looked again over to where Carlisle and Esme were standing, and I swore Esme looked right at me over the top of her drink and then back to the person who was speaking with her. This was a recipe for disaster. This pure coincidence could be misconstrued.

"Edward! Hello," James called out. _Oh no!_ I wanted to crawl inside a hole and die. I thought about just hopping over the bar and running screaming into the night. But alas, I just stood there, looking at the back of my beautiful bronze haired boy's head.

"James! It seems every time I see you you're standing at a bar," he said. I snorted.

"You as well!" James said a bit sarcastically.

"What would you like to drink?" Edward asked someone I couldn't see that were standing behind James. He shook his head and turned all the way back around so he came face to face with me.

"Um, can we get-"

Our eyes locked and he abruptly stopped talking. He looked into my eyes for a bit too long like a deer in headlights, and I raised my eyebrows and waited for him to compose himself. He wasn't doing a very good job.

"Hello Mr. Cullen, good to see you again." I said and smiled.

"Uh, you as well, Bella."

He shook his head back and forth, trying to shake away the distraction. "Uh…sorry…what did you say you say the two of you wanted again?" he asked and turned to a large man behind him.

"I'll order. She's complicated."

I recognized the voice instantly. He came up to the bar and pulled his guest along side him who giggled. He was looking down at her and smiling. He looked up at me and we both froze as our eyes met.

"Bella?"

"Bella? What the hell, what do you mean-?"

"Oh, shit," she whispered as her gaze met mine.

"Jake, Leah. What a pleasure," I said sarcastically. My eyes narrowed at her.

Her eyes grew wide at first, then she excused herself. Jake cleared his throat and looked into my eyes and back down again. Edward looked back and forth from him to me, and took James's drink and slammed it.

James looked at him in surprise.

"Sorry, James, I just really needed a drink. You don't mind, right?" he said and patted James playfully on the back.

"Oh, uh, no."

"James, why don't you go to the table. Victoria told me to come fetch you," he said.

James looked at me, then looked at Edward and Jake quizzically, "Alright…"

"…Bella can you fill me up before I go?" I didn't say anything and took the bottle of Crown Royal and filled his glass up. He walked away and kept stealing glances over his shoulder at us. You could feel the tension in the air, and I'm sure James just felt it. I absentmindedly tapped my fingers on the bar and looked from Edward to Jake.

My past and my present.

* * *

**Next chap up soon...I'm about half way done. You guys know what to do. Review!**


	12. I Didn't Know

**Three updates in a week has to be some sort of record. So leave me some more reviews! Hearts and hugs and all that sappy stuff...I don't own...**

* * *

Edward cleared his throat and smiled at me, "Could you um, make me a Belvedere on the rocks please?"

I just nodded my head and made his drink, trying not to look into his eyes, scared they would burn me or something. Jake hadn't looked up at me again.

"And for you, Jacob?" I asked snarkily.

"Oh, uh just a-"

"Rainier Light?" I asked as I set the beer on the bar.

"Um, yes, thanks."

"So, Mr. Black…" Edward started, "I get this feeling that the two of you know each other?" Edward asked and motioned between Jake and myself.

"Oh, uh, yes sir. This is Isabella Swan. She and I are just…old friends."

"Yes, very _old_ friends," I said and crossed my arms over myself.

"Oh I'm acquainted with Isabella, Mr. Black. We met the other night at the grand opening of my club, Eclipse. Have you heard of it?"

"Oh, yeah. I hear it's the hottest place in Seattle right now."

"Oh, it is," I interjected.

Jake looked up at me and kind of scowled. Like a 'how could you interrupt me' type scowl.

"I'm glad you think so, Isabella," Edward said smoothly. Jake held his beer and was trying to figure out what was going on. He had a very confused look on his face.

Jessica walked over chattering away, but stopped in her tracks when she saw the two of them. Her eyes widened and she abruptly looked down at her shoes.

"So, gentleman, if that's all you need, I'm going to be taking my break now. Jessica can take care of you if you need anything else."

"Thank you, Bella. That is _all_ I need," Edward said, winked and smiled. I had been so intimate with this man, and he could still make me blush just with his words. Jake scoffed. _Shit._

I turned to Jessica and whispered," I'll be back in five minutes. I'm sure you understand." She nodded and went back to serving guests.

Edward turned back to Jake and began another conversation. Jake glared at me as I walked away.

I walked into the nearest women's restroom and locked myself in a stall. I was still deciding whether I was going to climb out the window and run far away or just die of unease. Edward was making it glaringly obvious to Jacob that he found me attractive, but I didn't know if it was a good thing or not.

And speaking of Jacob, what the hell was he doing here? Oh, right he's a commercial contractor now. A job that I pushed him into. A job that he was probably now working on with my secret pseudo-boyfriend who just so happened to be a huge real estate developer who's projects at the moment were based out of Seattle, the closest big city to Forks! I mentally slapped myself for my rambling.

And he brought Leah here…again. Even knowing Angela would be here. What was that about? Was he hoping she would see? I didn't smoke but I really needed a cigarette.

I heard the bathroom door open and close and heard someone clear their throat. I looked through the slit in the door and saw Jacob leaning against a pedestal sink, absolutely fuming.

I sighed and unlocked the stall door and walked out.

"Bella, what the hell are you doing here!?" he asked and glared at me. I could see his muscles straining against his suit jacket. He had been working out. His hair was different. _Why am I noticing these things?_

"I work here. What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm working. I can't believe…I should have known you were still here. I called Angela and Ben a week ago and they said you'd moved out and that they didn't know where you were. I should have known that was bullshit."

_Wow, Ange, thanks for keeping me filled in._

"It's none of your concern Jacob. We are no longer together."

"But you never even let me explain!"

"There's nothing to explain! You cheated on me! You think I would ever stay with you after everything we went through?"

"You took the money," he stated and narrowed his eyes at me.

"Is this what it's all about?! You spent your portion on her! It was rightfully mine!"

"It was not!" he yelled.

"Yes it was! I saved for a year, Jake. I didn't spend a fucking dime. I didn't buy anything so I could get out of Forks. With you. And you went behind my back and betrayed me. You took trips and bought gifts…all for her! So yeah, I took the damn money!"

"You know what? I'm glad. I'm glad you left. Now I can be who I want to be without you holding me back!" he said.

"Oh, fuck you! I did nothing but push you, Jacob," I yelled back. "And this is how you repay me. By cheating on me with that…whore!"

"Whore?! I think that's a little pot calling the kettle black, don't you? I saw the way all these high society men are looking at you. You must be doing some favors to make them look at you that way!"

"What!?"

"I saw that little exchange between you and Mr. Cullen!"

"I don't even know what you're talking about. You're delusional. You should get back to your _date_."

"I saw the way he was looking at you," he said, his tone accusatory.

I heard the bathroom door open and close. Edward took three long strides and got up in Jake's face, "That will be quite enough Mr. Black! I suggest you get back to your table before I lose my temper. I don't allow anyone that works for me to behave in such a way." Jake stood up straight and squared his shoulders.

"This is a personal matter, Mr. Cullen. None of your concern. Or is it?" he asked and scowled at Edward and then at me. Edward's brow furrowed.

"I could hear you yelling at each other as I passed. Now get out of here, before I tell your bosses how unprofessional the two of you have been. Are we clear?" Edward turned so his gaze was on me as well, but he winked at me while his face remained stern. He must have been listening at the door and couldn't help but burst in. _My knight in shining suit and tie._

"Yes, sir," I replied, keeping my facade calm.

"You can't fire me and you know it. That contract is iron clad," Jake replied.

"You have no idea who you're dealing with, Mr. Black. Now I suggest you go," Edward said and opened the door.

Jake looked at me and scowled, but walked out of the bathroom. I wanted to give him the finger, but I stopped myself.

"As for you Miss Swan…." Edward said like he was scolding me, peeking out the door. He shut and locked it when Jacob was gone. He rushed up to me and wrapped his arms around me.

" Are you ok?" He asked kissed my forehead. "I didn't know. I swear, I didn't. I didn't know you'd be here. I didn't know Jacob Black was _the _Jake. And Leah, was that-? Shit, this is a mess." He pulled back and held both of my hands, searching my eyes.

I giggled, "Do you realize you ramble when you're nervous, Edward? It's ok. There's no way you could have known. There's no way I could have known. This is so fucked."

"I know," he said and fingered my bracelet.

"I have to get back out there."

"I don't think that such a great idea. Carlisle and my mother are seated facing the bar. They'll see you. They'll think…I mean Alice's people arranged this and they'll…"

"No, I understand. I'll think of something to tell Jessica."

"I'm so sorry. I'll understand if you don't want to see me tonight. This is all my fault," he said and pulled at his hair.

"Don't be ridiculous. Just get back."

He fished out his wallet and took out a key card. "Here's my room key. Will you wait for me there?"

I sighed, "You're staying here? No, nevermind. Why wouldn't you be?"

"I didn't want to stay with my parents for god's sake, and this was the best choice for all the meetings. The job site is a block away."

I rolled my eyes.

He smiled and kissed me softly on the lips, "Go out of here and straight into the elevators so you don't have to walk through the banquet hall. I'll make something up and try to meet you up there shortly."

"Let me guess. Penthouse suite?"

He sighed, "Yes. P4. Make yourself at home, beautiful. I'm sorry about this. And whatever happens I'll make sure you don't get into trouble," Edward said as he unlocked the bathroom door and left.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket to text Jessica. I had two new messages from Angela.

_Bella…FYI Edward Cullen's assistant just checked him in! They are hosting a function here tonight. You may want to call out sick!_

I almost threw my phone onto the tile floor. That was two hours ago! I really need to start checking my phone more often.

I read the next one.

_I guess you didn't get my text. The whole Cullen clan is here, Bella. Call me, text me, something!_

I sighed and went back into the stall. I could let Angela know I was ok when I was safely in Edward's room.

_Jess, I can't go back out there. Help me!_

After a few seconds she replied.

_Got you covered. Told Eric you were ralphing in the bathroom. You owe me!_

_Anything you want. Tell Eric I went home._

_Just did. BTW, your ex and Edward Cullen look like they want to kill each other right now. What happened?_

_I'll explain later. Thanks again._

_K._

I walked out of the bathroom quickly and down the long hallway to the elevators. It was the only way out save for walking through the banquet hall. I got in, pressed the P button and waited while it ascended. I always felt like I was pressing the 'P' button when it came to Edward. When the doors opened, I looked around warily, hoping that there weren't any employees on the floor. They could possibly identify my uniform.

I walked down the hall, checking the numbers at every set of double doors. There were only four. When I reached P4, I slid the key card in. The sensor turned green without a hitch, so I opened the door quickly and flung myself inside. I let the breath of air out I was holding and took my phone out.

I called the front desk and asked for Angela.

"This is Angela."

"Ange!"

"Hello ma'am. What can I help you with?" she asked even voiced.

"This is not good. I'm in Edward's room. You have to do me a solid and get my stuff from the kitchen and bring it to me."

"Absolutely. I'll get you taken care of right away."

"Thanks! I owe you one."

I hung up the phone and placed it on the side table and sat on the leather couch. This _was_ a mess. Why would I ever agree to be someone's super secret lover, or mistress? Whatever I am. There certainly was a lot of stress involved. Why couldn't the man I was falling for fast be a Regular Joe who worked a boring nine to five. _Because that's not how your luck is, Bella._

I began to remove the pins from my hair and looked around the room I was sitting in. It had a stacked stone fireplace, with a plasma television that hung over the mantle. There was a full den with rustic and contemporary furnishings that opened up into a dining area with a large round table. There was a second room to the left, which was a bedroom with a four poster king sized bed. I realized I had never even been in one guest room, let alone the penthouse suite. _Nice._

I lay my head back against the couch and closed my eyes, when I heard a knock at the door. I shot up and looked through the peephole. It was Angela holding my purse and my jacket. I opened the door and pulled her inside.

"Thank you," I said and hugged her.

"How are you?"

"Not good."

I told her about seeing the Cullens, and seeing Edward, and how caught off guard he was. Then I told her about Jake…and Leah, and the confrontation in the bathroom.

"Holy shit! This is like a soap opera. Did you get caught?"

"I don't think so, but you never can tell. And why the hell didn't you tell me about Jake calling and asking about me again?"

"Sorry, I thought what you didn't know wouldn't hurt you."

Angela looked at her watch. "Listen I have to go, but good luck! And don't forget to call if you need me for something," she said and opened the door to leave.

"Ok, I will. Keep your eyes open and tell me if you see anything I should know about. And no more leaving stuff out. I'm serious."

"Ok, ok."

My luck had obviously run out. I flung myself back onto the couch and looked around. What exactly was I supposed to do while locked in a hotel room? I picked up my phone and sent Edward a text.

_I'm safely inside your room. _

_I'll be up as soon as I can. I can't wait to be alone with you. I'm beginning to feel sick. :)_

I was beginning to feel antsy. I picked up the remote to the gargantuan television off the coffee table. I looked at all the complicated buttons and decided against even trying, so I grabbed my things and checked the suite out further.

I walked into the bedroom where I saw the familiar duffel bag lying open at the end of the bed with clothes haphazardly hanging out of it. I smiled and shoved the clothes inside and picked it up and placed it in the walk-in closet. I threw my stuff down next to Edward's.

The bed boasted a canopy that was tied back. I felt a tingle in the pit of my stomach as I thought about how sexy it would be for Edward and I to be tangled around each other in that bed with the canopy closed.

I went a little further and into the huge bathroom and turned on the light. I ran my fingers through my hair and looked into the mirror. Ugh. I looked terrible. My hair had been up all night and was all knotted, my face was pale, and I was sporting a ton of baggage.

I looked around the bathroom. There was a huge marble shower with all kinds of fancy shower heads. I wondered if I should shower. It may make me feel better. Then I looked behind me and spied the tub. It was the holy grail of bathtubs. I'd never seen a tub so large and inviting. It was calling to me. _Get inside me!_ And it had been awhile since I took a bath. Scratch the shower. And if Edward happened to find me in here, well, maybe he'd appreciate it.

I turned the water on and checked the temperature, making sure it wasn't too hot, and added a generous amount of the luxury bath bubbles. I undressed, folded my clothes neatly and put them with my purse, and I put on the over sized terrycloth robe hanging on the closet door.

Rummaging around the suite, I found some tea lights from the candelabra on the dining table. I took a rose from the arrangement in the den, deflowered it, and sprinkled the petals into the water. I also found two bottles of champagne chilling in the mini fridge. _I hope he won't miss one of these._ I popped one open and poured myself a glass and set it on the edge of the tub, ready to get in my luxury bath, when I thought of something.

I went back into the bedroom and pulled the strings that held the canopy back, and pulled them around the bed. _Just in case_.

I hung the robe on the back of the door and turned the water off. I dipped my toes in, and the water was deliciously hot and stung my skin as I lowered myself into the bath. I closed my eyes and held my breath, totally submerged myself, and sat like that for a few moments, contemplating never coming back up for air. _Yeah, right. I'm not that selfish._ I'm just frustrated.

I sat up and wiped the water from my eyes and took a deep breath. _Damn that felt good._ I lie in the bath for a few minutes drinking champagne, and decided I didn't need to worry about this whole fucked up situation right now. It would only make it worse. I vowed to live in the moment, something I'd never really done, and not think or worry about the future. For now.

When I heard the door open, I could hear his footsteps on the floor.

"Bella?" I heard Edward's voice ring through the suite. I didn't answer. I would just blow bubbles in the bath until he found me.

"Hello?" he called. I smiled against the water.

"_Shit_," I heard him hiss. _He thinks I'm gone_. I heard his frantic footsteps, and heard him pause as he entered the bedroom.

"Miss Swan?" he cooed. I heard him draw back the fabric of the canopy and then fling it back in place when I wasn't there. "_God damnit_."

I tried not to move so he wouldn't hear the water splash. _You're getting hotter, Mr. Cullen._

When he finally entered the candle lit bathroom, he stopped in his tracks. His gaze met mine.

He walked over and fell to his knees in front of the bath. "Thank you God, Jesus, Allah, Buddha, Zeus, and all the heavenly deities. I thought you left me."

"I told you I'd wait for you, Edward. I'm not going to leave."

"Why didn't you answer when I called for you?"

"Because I wanted you to find me."

"And find you I did."

I could see the relief on his face.

He began taking off his jacket and raised his eyebrows. "Enjoying your bath?"I nodded.

"Can I help you enjoy it more?"

I nodded and smiled. Edward removed his shoes, jacket and cuff links and rolled his sleeves up to his elbows. He was still wearing his black beads that matched the ones on my left wrist. He undid his tie and let it hang around his neck. _Holy hell._ My insides clenched as I took him in. _My god, how is this possible?_

He knelt beside me and dipped a washcloth into the warm water. He picked up my arm and kissed my hand, and began to rub my arm down gently with the cloth. I let my eyes roll into the back of my head just a little as he traveled over my collar bone over one breast, then the other, over my shoulder and down the other arm. I had never ever had someone do this for me. Jake would have just come in, raise his eyebrows and walk out. Edward was just so caring…about everything.

"Bella, about tonight…"

"I don't care. I don't want to think about it right now," I sighed.

"Well I just wanted to warn you about something." He said as he rubbed circles on my stomach and over my hips.

I opened one of my eyes and peered at him.

"Jake Black is one of the contractors on our project. If I could, I would get him banished from the industry altogether, but apparently he has moved up and is now the President of the company's right hand man. And he and Carlisle have worked out a deal so…there's nothing I can do."

"I figured. That's just fucking great." Jacob got promoted. Of course he did.

"Don't you dare think for one moment I'm going to go easy on him," he said and lifted my left leg out of the bath and held my foot. He began rubbing my leg up and down slowly with the washcloth.

"When I heard what he said to you, I wanted to hurt him, Bella. I still do. I don't even want to look at that piece of trash. But what can I say to Carlisle? My girlfriend, you know, the one you told me I couldn't have, has this ex who cheated on her with another woman and I want him off the job…it would never fucking happen."

"Girlfriend?" Fuck all that other mess, I'm his official _girlfriend_? We had never actually established titles or anything.

"What do you mean?" he asked confused, and kissed the top of my foot. "What did you think…? Nevermind. I knew exactly what you thought. You thought we would be together for a couple of weeks and then I'd leave and not contact you for months on end, thus thinking you were once again used and/or a booty call or however you like to insult yourself. "

_How did he just do that?_

"No, no. I thought…well I don't know what I thought…but it wasn't that," I lied.

He chuckled, "Don't lie to me, beautiful. See how well I know you?"

"Why do you always call me that? I'm not…beautiful…I'm not like the others…" I said under my breath.

His eyes shot to mine and he stopped washing my leg, "Like the others? You mean…"

"Yes, I've been on Google."

"Oh." He cringed a bit. "You know, I really wish you'd see yourself the way I see you. The way the rest of the world sees you. Just exactly how do you see yourself Miss Swan?"

He lifted my other leg out of the tub and kissed the top of my other foot. He was on his knees leaning over me and getting the front of his shirt all wet. But he was doting on me. He just wanted to make me feel good. Another first for me.

"A magnet for catastrophe and all around fucked-up-ed-ness."

He chuckled, smoothed my hair while he studied my face.

"That may be half way true, but I want you to know something. I know I've told you that you are beautiful before, but you honestly are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. You're perfect. I've thought that since the first night I was with you."

He looked into my eyes, waiting for a reaction. I didn't know what to say. I'm sure I looked shocked.

"Will you be with me, Bella? I know this is so…messed up right now and I know we have to keep it a secret from my father for a bit, but, I need to know for sure. I want you to be mine, _only mine_, and I want to be yours. Not just for two weeks or whatever you're thinking…I don't want there to be any grey area."

I didn't have to think about this at all. He was the only one I wanted to be with. He _had_ really ruined me.

I nodded, "Yes. Of course," I blurted out. I grabbed his face and pulled him to me hard, and pressed my lips to his. He had to brace himself from the force of my pulling, and stuck his arm inside the bath. Obviously not caring, he wrapped it around my waist and stuck his beautiful tongue in my mouth and kissed me deeply.

* * *

**Awww. Their so sweet, right? Hmmm. Stick around for the next chap, you might get a lemon! (Ok, fine. You will.) Push that button and tell me what you think! **


	13. Note to Self

**Hey peeps. Back again with a new chapter...Enjoy! xoxo twihigh**

* * *

I giggled as Edward almost fell into my lap in the bath. He managed to only get half of his shirt soaking wet. I stepped out of the bath and he wrapped me in a big fluffy towel as he dried himself off_. Boyfriend. Edward stinking Cullen is __**my**__ boyfriend._

I dried my hair with the towel and wrapped it securely around myself.

Edward stripped off his wet shirt and slacks, leaving him in his boxer-briefs. I felt the heat creep to my cheeks as I tried not to stare at the bulge in his pants.

"What are you looking at?"

"Uh, um…nothing," I said trying not to sound flustered.

"Baby you can look at me all you want," he whispered, "only if you let me look at you."

Edward pulled at the big white towel that I had wrapped around myself, causing it to cascade to the floor. I heard a barely audible moan escape his lips as he looked longingly at my naked body.

"Stay with me tonight?" he asked.

Different scenarios began to run through my head. Getting caught by a hotel employee, by Carlisle, any number of things could go wrong in this situation.

"I don't know if I should stay. What if we get caught?" I asked as his fingers danced along my collar bone. _Oh,_ _who am I kidding?_ He drew in a sharp breath as his fingers continued to explore down my neck and to my breast.

"Stay. I'll make sure you're safe," he whispered and kissed me softly.

I ran my hands up his chest and to his hair. His tongue entered my mouth as our bodies pressed up against each one another's. His arms wrapped around the back of my bare thighs, and he hoisted me up. I wrapped my legs around him as he carried me. I was surprised as he set me down on the cool countertop of the vanity. Everything about him set my body on fire. His touch, his voice, his kisses. As if I would ever be strong enough to resist him.

"Mmm, Bella" he said and kissed my neck.

"Edward, I need you," I breathed as he brought his mouth back to mine.

I pulled at the waistband of his shorts, and he let them drop to the floor. He looked into my eyes and slid two fingers deep inside me. He pumped them in and out slowly, while I moaned and writhed in front of him.

"Fuck," he hissed and took my nipple into his mouth. He began biting and teasing me, while his ministrations down below remained slow. I wanted more.

"Edward, please," I whispered as my head fell back onto the mirror.

"Please what baby?"

"Please. I need to feel you inside me," I begged with my voice and my eyes.

"Mmm...I'll give you anything," he said and pulled me to the edge of the vanity.

I grabbed his length and pressed my lips to his while I guided him into me. We both moaned when I was filled to the hilt.

"Fuck baby," he said as he pulled out slowly and pushed back into me hard. He groaned loudly as I let my head fall onto his shoulder. His hands crept to the small of my back as he began to move.

"Oh, Bella. Ugh. I can see myself in the mirror. I want you to see. I want to see your face," he said and kissed my temple. He lifted me off of the countertop and set me down on the floor. I moaned as he pulled himself from me.

"Turn around, beautiful."

I turned toward the mirror and looked into it. He pushed my back gently down toward the counter_. Oh, so that's what he wants_. I complied as I bent over and gripped the top as best I could. I watched Edward in the reflection of the mirror as he kissed a line all the way down my spine and kissed and bit down on my left but cheek. I jumped a bit, but moaned. It was different. Pain and pleasure at the same time.

I yelped when his hand made contact with my ass. He had hit me. Not hard, but I could feel the sting. It was erotic. I liked it.

"That was your punishment for being so fucking gorgeous," he whispered and placed a kiss there.

"Do it again," I said to his reflection. His eyebrows rose quickly and he drew his hand back. He let it come down harder this time.

"You like being punished my beautiful girl?" he asked as he did it again. I cried out. I don't know what the hell was coming over me. I had never really been spanked in an erotic way before.

"Yes!"

His hand came down one more time, harder still. He groaned as I cried out, and kissed me softly where his hand had made contact.

"Mmm, baby, I didn't know you liked that," he said, and looked at my eyes in the reflection.

"I didn't either," I said and looked back at him.

He settled behind me and began kissing my shoulders and the back of my neck as I watched his mouth move on my skin in the mirror, as he continued to watch me, too. I thrust my hips back, letting him know what I wanted. His hand splayed across my shoulder and collar bone as he pushed himself deep inside of me. I cried out loudly as he began to move. We were looking at into each other's eyes as he pumped in and out of me slowly. I watched the faces he made, the faces my body was causing.

"Fuck, you are so perfect," he said and thrusted into me hard. His arm snaked around my waist and he began to pinch and tease my sensitive clit. I felt that familiar tightening in my stomach as I watched what he was doing to me.

"Oh, fuck!" I cried out as I looked into his eyes.

"That's it, let yourself go, Bella." He began to move faster, both of his hands now gripping my hips. I was wound tight as hell, and he was pushing me close to release.

"Shit, Bella," he hissed as he looked down to where we were connected.

I placed my hand on the mirror as I felt the wave crash over me. "Oh, oh Edward!" I cried out as my orgasm took hold. My legs shook violently as he continued to thrust into me.

He threw his head back and cried out, "Fuck!" I felt his warmness spill inside me as I tried to catch my breath. His movements slowed, and finally stopped. He pulled out of me and rested his head on the small of my back and breathed heavily. He gave my ass cheek a chaste kiss and pulled me up from the counter and turned me so I was facing him. My legs were still shaking pretty hard.

"Jesus, Bella that was so hot…my god," he said and gave me a peck, "You're shaking like a leaf," he said and ran both of his hands over my arms. "Are you cold? I'm sorry."

"Edward there is nothing to apologize for. I'm not cold," I said and ran my fingers down the side of his face.

He nodded in understanding as he smirked. _Yeah, yeah you smug bastard._

"Come on let's get you into some of my clothes," he said and held his hand out for me to take.

He went into the closet and handed me a pair of sweatpants and a soft blue t-shirt.

"Thank you," I said as I began to slip his clothes on. The smelled so good, so Edward. I would walk around in his sweats all the time if it was socially acceptable. He slipped on some pajamas that mirrored mine, in different colors.

"What have you eaten today?" he asked and led me out to the den area. I plopped down on the couch and ran my fingers through my still damp hair and thought about it. _Damn it_.

"Um…"

"That's what I thought," he said and scowled.

"No…wait! I had some toast with peanut butter this morning after you left," I stated. I had three or four bites of it, but ultimately lost my appetite while staring at the computer screen. _Note to self, do not look at any computer. Ever._

He sighed and took out his cell phone.

"Penthouse four....Yes, thank you. I'll have the Kobe beef cheeseburger, the portobello grilled cheese, and the blackened tilapia tacos....Yes....Whatever they come with is fine. Oh, and two bottles of Coke....Yes...Very good, we'll be waiting. Thank you."

He hung up the phone and looked at me. "Hope you like what I ordered. That was all I could remember from the menu I looked at earlier."

"No, no, it sounds great. Just a lot of food. And for the record I'm not a picky eater, Edward."

"No, you just pick at your food," he teased and sat down next to me on the couch. He picked up a small remote and clicked the button in the middle. The fireplace roared to life. He draped his arm around me and sighed, "So. Do you want to talk about what happened tonight?"

"Nope."

"You know, you seem to internalize your feelings sometimes, Bella. I want you to know you can talk to me about anything."

"I know, Edward. And thank you. You're right. I just…want Jake to be out of my life. I don't want to see him, hear him or know what's going on with him. But now that seems to be impossible. He's in Seattle. It just sucks to know he's here is all."

"I know, baby. I wish I could do something about it. Because I would. Thoroughly."

"I don't wish like job loss on him or anything…I don't think. And Leah? How could he bring her here? He knows Angela works here full time. And now he knows I'm here. And to top it off, he's suspicious of the two of us, Edward. He could ruin everything." I ran my hands through my hair roughly. _Wonder where that new habit came from._

"No he won't. I heard everything he said to you, baby and I'm sorry he hurt you. I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure you're safe. I promise." He kissed my forehead and wrapped both arms around me.

" I've just…I've let him go completely and he won't let me go. It's frustrating."

"Glad to hear you've moved on, Miss Swan." He chuckled.

"Yeah. I've got this boyfriend, actually. He's super sexy, sensitive, sweet, and is a huge goofball behind his serious facade. He can't fool me."

"Oh yeah? I guess he sounds cool." I ran my fingers through his hair and smiled.

"He is. I can actually _feel_ that he cares for me and he doesn't mind showing it either. And I'm so thankful that I have him in my life. You'd really like him."

Edward chuckled and kissed me on the lips.

"…Oh…and he's the best in the sack. Not just pretty good, but like… mind blowingly good. Never had better." Edward was full on laughing, shaking his body and mine.

"You better not be lying with that last bit."

"Edward, I'm dead serious," I said and kissed his chest.

"Well I have this girlfriend who does this thing when we make love…" He started as I smacked him in the chest. We were both startled by a knock at the door.

"Room service!"

I panicked a bit and did the first thing that came to mind. I jumped out of Edward's arms and off the couch and ran back into the bathroom and closed the door. I noticed I left the candles burning, and blew them out. _Burning down the hotel would just be the icing on the cake._

I could hear Edward talking with a man in the other room, and waited until I heard the door open and close to peek my head out.

Edward walked into the bedroom and looked at me with raised eyebrows. "What was that all about? You just bolted out of the room."

"Sorry I just freaked a little. I didn't want a hotel employee to see me."

"Well he's long gone, beautiful. Come and eat."

Edward pulled my chair out and set my napkin in my lap. I thought I wasn't hungry but when I actually smelled the food, I was ravenous. I ended up eating half a cheeseburger, half a grilled cheese, a taco, a pile of fries, and a coca cola. By the end of the meal I was miserable. I moaned and laid my head down on the table.

Edward laughed at me while I wailed in discomfort.

"You made me this way, Edward Cullen. Curse you."

He grabbed my hand, and pulled me up out of the chair and began to walk me to the bedroom.

"Aww, Bella. You made me do it. Let's go lie down. You'll feel better. I don't have to report to Carlisle until 10 tomorrow so we can sleep in. Did you ever talk to your supervisor about changing your schedule?"

"No, but I will tomorrow after I plan my escape from your hotel room."

Edward chuckled," You'll get out of here fine."

I slid in the bed after my huge meal and closed my eyes. Edward got in next to me and pulled my body to his. I was close to falling asleep when I heard his phone ring. I recognized the familiar song. It was Michael Jackson's "Thriller."

"Ugh, that'll be Alice," he said and flipped the phone open." Hi sis." I could hear the little pixie talking a mile a minute, but couldn't make out her words.

"Yes, Alice...No...She's here....No, we're about to go to sleep, Al....We're in bed, you can't come by!...Too bad.... I don't give a shit, tell Carlisle I'm still feeling nauseated...Mom doesn't know her ass from her elbow right now...gin and tonics of course...I will...Ok...Alright, geez....Love you too. Bye."

"Thriller, huh?

"Alice programmed certain people's numbers to random songs thinking it would be cute. I haven't had time to change them, so I've been putting my phone on vibrate. I was in a meeting last week and Jasper called. Imagine my surprise when "I Got Friends in Low Places" comes blaring through my phone in front of fifteen people."

I laughed. "Is she coming by?"

"Not tonight. I can only stave her off for so long though."

"It's ok, hopefully I'll see her tomorrow."

"Oh I'm pretty sure you don't have a choice."

I sighed, wrapped my legs around Edward's, and let sleep take me.

***

Something was tickling my face. Or was it?

I was having the loveliest dream. Edward and I were walking along the edge of the sea, hand in hand. I studied his face. He looked a bit older, but boy was he still the most handsome man I'd ever seen. The sun was bright in the sky. I noticed two small children kicking water at each other at our feet. A boy and a girl. _Holy Moses,_ the boy had Edward's hair and my eyes. The little girl had Edward's eyes and my wavy hair, "Hi, sweet baby girl," I said and kissed the top of her head. The little boy ran up and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Hi, handsome little man."

They ran back into the waves, and I said something inaudible about them being careful. Edward pulled me to his chest and kissed me passionately. It was so real. _Well, it felt real_. "Thank you for making me so happy," he said and kissed my cheek. "I love you, Isabella Cullen," he said. We stood in the waves a few minutes more and looked into each other's eyes. "Our children are perfect, Edward." I said to dream Edward. He nodded and smiled at me. I didn't know them, but I knew I loved them.

I swatted the thing that was rousing me from my lovely dream. I opened my eyes two see the two green ones I just saw on the small girl staring down at me, a chuckling sound, and a long finger caressing my cheek. The sun was bright outside, and the netting around the bed was still pulled around us, making Edward encased in bright light. He looked like a dangerous angel.

This view was nice, but I was pretty disappointed I wasn't on the beach. "Edward!" I whined. "I was having the best dream ever, and you just ruined it," I said and pouted.

"I know you were. You talk in your sleep. What was it about? "My eyes widened, and I knew I was blushing hard core.

I put my hands over my eyes and wanted to die of total embarrassment. Shit, I was doing that again? What was I supposed to say? _Oh, Edward , I dreamt I was Mrs. Cullen as we walked along the sea with your perfect little children in tow while you told me how much you loved me. __Hell no._ If that won't scare him off I don't know what will.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Well you said something that sounded like 'Be careful my darlings, my precious little babies,' he said and kissed my cheeks sweetly. Hmm, that felt nice.

"What? I did not say that." I said dismissively.

"Yes you did. Just tell me about it. My interest is very piqued." He kissed my lips softly, trying to coax it out of me. No dice.

_Think fast, stupid. _

"Oh, I remember now. I…um…got these two really cute…uh…dogs…no puppies…and they went running with down the sidewalk without... leashes. I saw cars driving by, so I told them to be careful." _Yep, you're an idiot._

_"_Then why was I in the dream?"

"Um. Because you brought the puppies to me."

"Uh huh. So why did you tell me our children were perfect?" he asked and smiled widely at me. _Shit. I am a horrible liar._

"Because, Edward, some people consider their dogs as their children," I said quickly, trying to end this monumental moment of embarrasment.

"Whatever you say Miss Swan. You don't have to tell me," he said and tickled my ribs. Oh, no. He knew. I wonder if I had said anything else. There was no telling. _Note to self, wear a gag to sleep._

I rolled out of the heavenly bed, brushed my teeth with Edward's toothbrush, ran a comb through my hair and secured it with an elastic. I discarded Edward's clothes and just put my uniform on when I heard a high pitched squeal come from just outside the bedroom.

"Where is she?!"

"Hey Alice," I said and smiled as she hugged me.

"Bella it is so good to finally see you again! I brought breakfast!" she said and pulled me into the dining area. Edward was already half way dressed, in a light blue button down and black slacks. He rolled his eyes at me as he secured his cuff links. When he walked back into the bedroom, Alice placed her hand on top of mine.

"Bella I'm so sorry about all this. I'm sure Edward has explained everything. My father will come around. I don't understand him sometimes. I tried to tell him how great you were for Edward and he still wouldn't listen. I don't care, though, to hell with him. He has his backward reasons I guess, but I don't understand why he would be such a hypocrite..."

Edward walked back into the room, and Alice quickly changed the subject. "So, you totally have to show me around Seattle." I nodded," Of course. It'll be fun."

I looked down at the table to busy myself while I thought about what Alice had said. There were three cups of coffee and a box full of donuts. I grabbed the single chocolate glazed off the top and took a huge bite, when I heard a scoff. I looked over at Edward who had his mouth hanging open.

"Whatph?" I asked and cocked my head to the side.

"But..but...that one was mine," he said. I half expect him to hit the floor and beat the ground with his fists in a temper tantrum.

I tried not to spew donut on the floor as I chuckled. He looked so disappointed, all over a baked good that you could get on every corner.

I shrugged," You snooze you lose," I said and took another bite. Edward scowled and I thought he was going to dive at me.

"Isabella, I'll have you know, I've loved that particular kind of donut since I was three. Alice knows this, thus she brings them to me. There was one in that box, and it's mine. And now you're eating it."

I looked at him and took another bite, taunting him. "Mmmmm," I moaned. He walked up to me and quickly took my hand, held it to his mouth, and inhaled the rest of the semi-circular goodness. My eyes widened as he sucked one of my fingers into his mouth, and swirled his tongue around it.

"Mmm…Thankph youph," he said and kissed my lips mid-chew. I looked back at Alice who was laughing and clapping her hands together.

"Note to self, get two chocolate glazed," she said and smiled.

Edward put on his jacket and I helped him straighten his tie, and he gave me a long chocolaty kiss goodbye. Right before he walked away he kissed my neck and whispered, "If you say they were perfect, they must've been just like you."

When the doors closed behind him, I blinked back tears that began to pool in my eyes. I turned back to Alice and smiled,"So, how the hell am I going to get out of here?"

* * *

**A/n: I have half of the next chapter done, so you guys know the drill. See you soon!**


	14. Teased

**Hi sweetie pies. Twihigh's back with an update....So, I watched the BAFTA's last night. Congrats to Kristen who won the rising star award! Love her. Did you guys see Mr. P? He's lost the Edward hair, but he still looked handsome as ever. Glad he was there, and so glad there were pics of them leaving together. So sweet, even though some people don't like it. But that's neither here nor there...**

**NEWAYZ, back to the fiction...**

* * *

When Edward left, I caught up with Alice a bit more before she had to get going. I was relieved we finally got to talk more without Edward around.

"Dad's just holding onto some false hope that Edward and Tanya will reunite or that he'll take up with Victoria." she waved her hand dismissively and stuck her finger in her mouth a la 'gag me.' _Indeed._

"…He and Tanya's and Vicky's dads have been his friends forever, and he wants to keep it in the family I guess. Plus they do business together, so it would be perfect for him and Cullen Development if Edward hooked up with one of them. Yet he thinks nothing of Edward's feelings, because he messed up so much in the past."

"What about your mom?"

She giggled, "My mom hates the two of them. She calls them 'classless bimbos'."

My curiosity was getting the better of me. "What did she think of me?"

"Um. About that. At first she thought, you know, I hate saying it like this, but she thought you were just another fling. I um, I think she's onto of the two of you, but I don't think she's going to say anything. I'm pretty sure she saw you last night, because she kind of hinted at Edward's mood."

"How so?

"Well, she said, "Edward is very happy to be here in Seattle, isn't he, Alice?" All I said was that yes he was happy. Then she just smiled and didn't say anything else."

Panic. That's all I felt at her words.

"I'm going to ruin everything for Edward. He said Carlisle would cut him off from everything and everyone if he went against his wishes!" I got up and began to pace, while Alice just sat and giggled at me.

"What? What are you laughing at? This is not funny, Al."

"Do you seriously think I would just stand idly by while Dad cut Edward off?"

"Well, I don't know. Edward was scared when he talked about it. He was saying Carlisle would take everything away and forbid him to see you guys or something."

"Oh, that's really funny, because Carlisle would never stop me from seeing my brothers. And my mom's the fucking queen of discretion so she wouldn't say anything unless it was warranted. She probably sympathizes with you because she's been in your shoes…Did you know she grew up on a farm?"

"What? No way." There was no way someone as perfect looking as Esme worked in a field.

"Uh, yeah way. She ran away from home and went to school at NYU, where my dad met her. They fell in love and wanted to get married. My grandparents hated her, you know, because wasn't from old money and she wasn't "refined". Carlisle threw a fit when they wouldn't give their blessing for marriage, so he told Grandad to shove it eloped with mom. Without my dad around, the business started to falter, but mom convinced him that they should go back and help his family. Along with my grandmother, she helped repair the Cullen image. You know, lots of charity work, donations, the right functions, et cetera. They loved her after that. He's been working hard ever since to build the business bigger than it's ever been, but now it seems like everything's a freaking business deal to him. And now that I think about it, maybe that's why Jasper's not proposing. He's family is into commercial real estate in Texas. He works for my dad, so maybe he feels like our marriage would just be a business deal."

"That's not true, Al. He loves you. I've seen the way he looks at you. He's just waiting for the perfect moment."

"I know, I guess. You're right. I guess I shouldn't worry, and you shouldn't either. Give Carlisle time to accept the fact Edward isn't going to be with those high class hos. I mean, he and mom were from two completely different worlds, and he fell for her head over heels. He'll come around. He has to."

After not being too reassured by Alice's words, we changed subjects and talked about more normal things until Alice had to go. She told me to zip up my jacket as I followed her to the elevator. "If anyone asks, I stopped you in the lobby and had you show me the hotel. No one will question it."

When we got to the lobby, Alice pulled on her big sunglasses and told me goodbye and that we would talk later, and for me to call her so we could go shopping. She was still so sweet, and still so hyper.

Since I already had my uniform on, I decided to go ahead and see about my upcoming schedule.

"Hey Eric," I said as I walked into the kitchen manager's small office.

"Bella. Feeling better I see. What brings you in today?"

"Uh, day shifts," I replied.

"You're usually my night girl. And you're already dressed?" he asked.

"Um, yes. I have some family coming into town. They have things they can do during the day, but I was wondering if you could maybe give me this weekend off. Also I wanted to see if I could pick up a shift today and get someone to switch with me tonight."_ Please please, don't catch on._

"Well, I'm working all the way through, so maybe Laurent.....I mean..." he said and looked sheepishly at the schedule. _Bingo._

"Eric. Laurent is my friend. It's no big deal. And I'll definitely keep my mouth shut if you give me the weekend off..." I said the last words in my sing songy voice.

"You wouldn't black mail me , honey, and we both know it. But yes, you're lucky I haven't made up the schedule yet. You may have the weekend off."

"Thanks Eric."

"No problem, missy. And as for the lunch shift, you can ask Lauren if she wants to go home. I'll schedule you day shifts next week. From what I've heard, Lauren's been on good behavior, and sales are picking up, so I'm willing to give her another chance at night. Temporarily of course."

"That's great. Thank you for working with me, Eric. I mean it." Yes! _Quality time with Mr. Cullen is a go._

Eric pulled an envelope from his drawer and handed to me.

"Here are your earnings from last night. Since you had to leave you get a hundred bucks plus a third of the tips. So roughly around two hundred dollars…"

"Wow, really? I really wasn't expected to be paid so…"

"Well you worked half the night didn't you? And Bella, you don't have to pull that sick mess with me. You turned white as a ghost when you saw that Mr. Black. Who is he?"

_Did everyone see that?_ I smacked myself in the forehead, "Ok, fine. I wasn't sick. He's an ex. He brought the girl here who he cheated on me with, knowing full well that Angela works here. She's the one that caught them here the first time. And now he knows I work here. Um, it's just a messed up situation."

"I see. What a rat bastard. He better hope for his sake he's not ordering any room service. I have a few tricks up my sleeve if you know what I'm saying."

"What…what do you mean?" Oh my god, what? _That's it, I'm quitting and moving to China. _

"He's staying here. I saw him and Little Miss Homewrecker at the restaurant bar last night. They were talking about you, Bella Swan." _The gays and their gossip. Gotta love 'em_.

"Oh?"

"Yep. He was trying to explain to her that he didn't know you'd be here, he doesn't have feelings for you, that she was everything to him, blah blah blah. You know how men lie. She just sat there looking mad as hell."

"Oh fuck them!...Oops…sorry." I said and clasped my hand over my mouth.

"That's what I said."

"Thanks Eric. I'm going to go talk to Lauren. And can you ask Laurent about taking my night shift tonight?"

"I'll tell him he has to. He's weak to my charms."

I giggled and as I left the office and set my things down. I went to the bar area and spotted the tall blonde behind it. She was pretty in a slutty kind of way. Bleach blonde hair. Fake tan and fake tits. I walked up to her and smiled.

"Hi, Lauren. I'm Bella."

"Hi." She said and went back to wiping the bar.

"Um, I was wondering, do you think you'd want to go home today? I got Eric to approve it and-"

"Hold it. Are you trying to take all my shifts?" she asked snarkily.

"Actually, Eric is willing to give you back some of your night shifts. I have family in town so I needed nights off for a couple of weeks. He suggested he could put you back on the schedule."

"Really?" she asked, eyebrows raised.

"Um, yes. You can switch with me the rest of the week if you'd like."

She looked at her watch and then back at me and shrugged. "Fine."

"Um, thank you Lauren."

She set the towel on the bar and walked past me. _O-kay_! Jessica wasn't kidding about her.

I took my position behind the bar and continued to set up for lunch. I texted Edward and told him my nights were free. He said he was happy I could negotiate it. Then I told him to stay away from the restaurant during the day. He said he couldn't promise that. I told him it was fine if he wanted to be caught because there was no way I couldn't _not_ kiss him when I saw him. He said he didn't care, and to kiss away. Then I called him a liar.

At around noon, a lot of business men and women began to pour in. Some sat at the bar, others sat at tables. It was busier than I thought it would be, me being by myself in the bar area. There were a few servers that gave me the evil eye when I couldn't make their drinks fast enough. _Whatever._

When my shift was over, I ran into Jessica on my way out.

"So what was that little exchange between Edward Cullen and your ex?" she asked.

I decided to fess up about part of it, and told her that Jacob now works for Edward, and that I was going to quit and move to a faraway land, so no one could find me.

"So are you still seeing Edward if you know what I mean?" she asked and gave me a wink.

"Um, no." The less people that knew about us the better.

"Uh huh," she said knowingly. I really need to hone my lying skills.

I grabbed my things and walked out the kitchen and out the back door, and onto the sidewalk. As I walked along, I couldn't help but feel I was being watched. I looked behind me, but saw nothing but cars and people doing their own thing. I think the paranoia of being caught with Edward was starting to get to me. I hated that feeling.

I smiled at a couple who were hand in hand, steps away from my loft, when my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi baby."

"Hi baby you back. How's your day going?"

He sighed," It's terrible per usual. I'm hoping to leave here in about an hour. Are you still at the hotel?"

"No. I'm walking home. My shift ended about fifteen minutes ago."

He groaned. "I still don't like you walking by yourself. Just don't talk to any strangers." I rolled my eyes.

"So you're still overprotective I see."

"Yes, it's a bad habit that's not going away anytime soon….listen I have to run, but when you get home, put on one of those pretty little dresses of yours, we're going out to dinner."

"But-"

"Bye darling."

I didn't question him. Plus I hadn't been out to a nice dinner with a man in a very long time. Only if you count Charlie taking me to Red Lobster when I stayed with him after I broke up with Jake.

When I got home, I talked to Angela briefly on the phone. She told me that in fact, Jake was staying in the hotel and that he didn't have a check out date at the moment. She also said that she had seen Leah gallivanting through the lobby. Ugh. _Fuckers._

I got in the shower, shaved all my parts, blew my hair out then curled it, so it would look nice and bouncy. I chose a classy blue dress that had fitted short sleeves and cinched my waist, and the skirt fell just above my knee. I swiped on some makeup, opting for a bit of a smoky eye, and clear lip gloss and no blush. I blush enough as it is. As I was slipping my heels on, someone came up behind me and pinched my sides.

I jumped and screamed. "Ahhh! Shitsticks!" I turned around to face my beautiful man, who did not look happy, at all.

"Edward, you scared me!"

"Yeah, and you scare me, Bella. You left the door unlocked. Anyone could just come walking in here like I just did." His eyebrows were knitted together and his mouth was pressed into a hard line. He was pissed.

"Sorry, I guess I just got a little excited after I talked to you and forgot. I won't do it again." I shot him a smile, hoping it would work. His face softened a bit and he looked me from head to toe.

"You look," he whispered…"wow." He took my hand and twirled me around and smiled that crooked Edward smile.

"Why would someone like you ever agree to be with me?"

I smacked him playfully on the chest, "Shut up, you know I don't like being teased."

"You know I'm serious," he said and pulled me to his chest. His hand snaked around my waist, and down to cup my ass and back up again.

"I missed you today," I said and gave him a long kiss on the mouth.

"I missed you too, baby," he said and came in for more. His lips moved slowly and soft at first, then harder. When his tongue entered my mouth, I was just as eager as he was. I put my hands into his hair and pulled at it, causing him to moan. I could feel how excited he was, as he began rubbing himself up against my hip. He pinched and teased my nipple through the thin material of my dress, and just as his fingers were caressing the inside of my thigh, his phone rang.

'_Thriller_' came blaring through the room.

He ignored it and ran his fingertips over the front of my panties and began rubbing me slowly. I moaned into his mouth as he backed me up against the wall.

"I've been craving you all day," he whispered and kissed and sucked the flesh on my neck. I smiled and used the back of my hand to caress his erection through his pants.

He hissed and hooked two fingers into the front of my panties and ran his fingers over the outside of my now very smooth sex, teasing me. "Mmm, yes. I want to-"

'_Thriller_' came blaring through the room once more.

He paused abruptly, sighed loudly, and removed his hand from under my dress. He fished his phone out of his jacket pocket, and began to lazily caress the exposed skin on my chest, while I closed my eyes and leaned my head back against the wall.

"This better be _really _good, Alice," he said sternly.

"It is, stupid. I'm on the phone with them now."

"And?" he asked and lightly ran his fingertips over my breast. I needed him and I was being ditched for a phone call. _Fuck this._

I pushed up myself up against him and began to bite and lick his jaw line all the way to his ear, and drew the earlobe that wasn't occupied in between my teeth. His eyes were beginning to roll back in his head, while I continued to silently coerce him to hang up and get back to what we started.

"I wouldn't have called, but I just need a really quick approval. I got all three sent over because I couldn't frickin' remember if you said black or white or sil-"

Edward abruptly stepped away from me so I could no longer hear her.

_Did I mention I am going to kill Alice for ruining my quality time with the hottest man alive?_

"Have you seen them?...Ok…well which one is best?...go with that one then…yes…thanks for taking care of it…bye."

Edward came back into the room, lifted his jacket and shirt sleeve and checked the time on his top of the line Rolex. I smiled when I noticed that above the expensive watch, there lay a strand of black beads.

"We have to go."

"But-" I whined. My body was still on fire and I wanted release.

He kissed me sweetly, and whispered in my ear, "Don't be disappointed, I'm going to take a lot of time making it up to you when we get back home." I almost jumped out of my skin. But alas, his mind was made up, and I knew he wouldn't let me skip a meal. But I did like the fact that he called my little place _home_. He smiled at me and held out his hand.

"Fine," I said reluctantly and gave in.

Demitri was waiting for us outside of my place and Edward helped me hop up into the monstrosity. He wrapped his arms around me, laid his head on my shoulder and closed his eyes. When I looked down at his perfect face, I saw a small smile on his lips, and hoped that I had something to do with that smile.

"Edward, how are we going to dinner together when we aren't supposed to be seen together?" I whispered and stroked his hair.

"Don't worry about it baby, I have my ways."

We pulled up to a restaurant called_, Penombra_. Edward informed me that they had great Italian food. I couldn't think too much about eating, because I was still thinking about our unfinished business.

Demitri pulled around the back of the place and opened the door for us.

"Thank you Demitri," I said as he helped me down.

"My pleasure, Bella." He nodded at Edward and I waved at him as he got back into the black SUV. Demitri was beginning to be like a silent third wheel. He was always around, but never said much.

When he pulled away, Edward did not lead me through the front like a normal person, but in through the kitchen, where we were greeted by a small Maitre D in a suit and tie. I wanted to pretend we weren't being ogled by the entire kitchen staff, so looked down at my shoes.

"Ah, Mr. Cullen, lovely to see you. If you would both follow me."

He led us into a hallway with plush carpeting and into a room with a large unmarked wooden double doors. I smiled when we stepped over the threshold. A wine cellar. There were shelves from floor to ceiling filled with many different wine bottles. The floor looked like some sort of shiny flagstone. There were glass windows that surrounded us and I could make out the outlines of other patrons in what I was assuming was the main dining area, but sheer curtains had been pulled and the lighting had been dimmed for privacy reasons, of course.

In the center of the room, there was a table decked out to the nines with all kinds of crystal glasses and a simple flower arrangement of pink and orange roses, and next to that was two candles that lit the table.

Edward slipped the little Maitre D a bill and thanked him for setting this up on short notice. He gave him a little bow, and told us our server for the evening would be right with us. Edward pulled my chair out for me, and set my napkin in my lap and took his seat across from me. Our waiter took our drink orders, Edward and I both agreeing on wine.

He held my hand on top of the table, periodically peppering small kisses on top of it as we sipped our wine and talked. I let him order for me, because I couldn't giving two shits about food. Just the man sitting across from me, looking into my eyes and smiling from ear to ear while we talked about my future visitation to New York.

"Hopefully you can come around the holidays. You'll love it, Bella, I know you will. Christmas in New York is beautiful. "

"I honestly can't wait, Edward. I'll have enough money by then for a plane ticket. And I'll have to tell Alice and Rose to put aside some time for shopping-"

" A ticket?"

"Yes, why?" I asked him quizzically while I stole a bite of his sausage ziti.

"If you are coming to see me, I'll charter the plane, Bella. No ticket necessary."

I almost choked, so I took a sip of wine. I knew they were rich, but I didn't know just how rich. "You…have a plane?"

"Yeah. We share it with some associates, but-"

I held my hand up and giggled, "Why don't you just send your yacht instead? Then we could travel by sea."

"Well that's not really practical."

"Edward! I was kidding! You have a yacht?"

"Why are you making me feel embarrassed about it?" he chuckled," it's docked in Miami, near our home there. Oh! That's another place I want to take you. We can lie by the pool and you can let me rub sun tan lotion on you all day while you drink those god awful pina coladas."

"Pina Coladas are only reserved for Hawaii, I'll have you know. Mojitos are for Miami. My mother lives in Jacksonville, and she and her husband took me along on a weekend trip there when I just turned 21. We stayed at the Hotel Victor on Ocean. I remember it was so hot I just stayed in the rooftop pool and drank mojitos. It was a really fun time."

While reminiscing about my little trip, I totally forgot that hadn't told my parents about Edward. I should share it with them right away. I knew Renee would get a kick out of those blind items on the internet. And what Charlie didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

"I love the Victor's mojitos," Edward stated. "What does your mother's husband do? I don't think you've mentioned him before."

"He plays minor league baseball for the Jacksonville Suns."

"Oh? Does he now? We may have to take a trip to Jacksonville when we're done vacationing in Miami to see a game."

I rolled my eyes, "If you want to."

"I do. Plus I want to meet your parents someday. I mean, if you want me to."

"Of course I do. My father is just a car ride away, he lives in Forks. He's the chief of police there."

"I take that back then," he said jokingly. "But I should have known you were a police chief's daughter. They're always the most trouble," he said and winked.

"I'll show you trouble, Mr. Cullen," I said and smirked. I ran my heel up the side of his leg and bit my lip.

Edward waved our server over who had been dutifully standing in the corner, "Check please, sir."

* * *

**I've stayed at the Hotel Victor in Miami where they do, in fact, have really awesome mojitos. Push that button!**


	15. Guilt Purchase

**Boo for the internet fail at work! But I retrieved my documents, so here's the new hotness. I don't own squat...**

* * *

Friday after my shift, I broke the news to my mother that I was seeing Edward, _"Yes, Renee, the Edward Cullen."_ And she had been ecstatic that I had moved on from Mr. Toxic. Renee liked to gossip with me. She'd always kind of been more of a best friend than a mother. Charlie was always my parental figure, even though he wasn't that great at it.

"Yeah, about that. You want to know something disturbing? Jake's staying in the hotel."

"What? You have got to be shitting me. Why?"

"He's the general contractor on Edward's new project. Building. Whatever."

"You can't be serious."

"I'm serious. It was all a big coincidence, too. I think." In the back of my mind, I was still convinced Jake had planned some sort of scheme.

"Wow, honey your luck has not changed a bit. Why don't you just move here and start over?"

"Trust me I've thought about it."

"Well you know there's always room if you want to come and stay."

"I know. Thanks Mom."

She sighed, "Well, I hope everything works out, Bells. I'll call you this weekend. Love you dear, bye."

I hung up the phone and texted Angela.

_Did Ben say he'd come with us tonight?_

_Yeah, he agreed. He's interested to see what the inside of a club looks like_.

I chuckled. Ben was so straight laced. He'd loosen up if he had a few beers, though.

_Great. Will you guys meet me there at 9?_

_Sure thing. Wear that black dress. Edward will die when he sees it. ;)_

Alice and Rosalie came and kidnapped me yesterday afternoon and took me shopping. I tried telling them we couldn't be seen together, and they assured me it would be fine. Edward had given them my address and his credit card and told them to entertain me, as he had to work late. I agreed to go shopping but did not agree to the use of Edward's card. I had my own money. Angela dropped the phone when I mentioned shopping with Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale-Cullen, so I asked her to meet us. Once she got over the initial shock of hanging with socialites, Alice kept talking about how Angela was "so nice and genuine." They were probably used to hangers-on and social climbers.

I ended up buying two new dresses, a pair of jeans, two nice tops and a new pair of patent leather pumps. Well, I tried to buy them, anyway. I held my credit card out to the girl at the boutique, but it was quickly snatched from my grasp. Alice held my hands behind my back while Rosalie handed over the black AMEX that had EDWARD A. CULLEN printed on the front of it. Alice proceeded stacking more items onto the counter I had looked at but didn't pick up. A pair or red peeptoes, some sunglasses, and a blazer.

I winced and Angela choked when we saw the final price at the register. It was more than I made in three months. Alice or Rosalie didn't bat an eye.

When the girls dropped me off, Edward was sitting in the hall, leaned up against my door. His jacket was off and tie loosened. The sexiest thing I had ever seen was awaiting me at my threshold. He jumped up and smiled when he saw me. I wonder how long he had been waiting.

"Hey," I said and scowled at him as I dropped my bags at his feet. "I hope you enjoy your new purchases."

He smiled so wide and began to chuckle as he twirled my ponytail between his fingers.

"Oh, I will thoroughly enjoy them as long as you're wearing them," he said and pushed the door open.

I crossed my arms over my chest, "Well I still don't know how I feel about it."

"Can you ever just appreciate when someone wants to do something nice for you?"

'Edward, you could have just given me a card or something."

"Nope. Not good enough," he stated and carried my new items into my bedroom and set them down in my closet. Bags from an upscale boutique looked nice in there next to a couple of his expensive suits I had to admit. But that wasn't the point.

"Bella, you know how I feel about you, and I know what you're thinking. I'm not paying you for your services, even though I _would_ if you demanded it," he chuckled as I playfully punched him in the chest.

"Seriously, baby. All I'm trying to do is bring you a little happiness," he said and kissed my cheek.

"But _you_ make me happy. Not things."

"Maybe if you get over the fact that you're my girlfriend and that the reason that I'm giving you _things_ is because I care for you, they might just bring a smile to your face." He smiled and patted the top of my head, thinking he had all the answers.

"Temporarily," I whispered.

He pulled me to him and kissed the top of my head and inhaled," See, this is one of the many reasons why I'm with you, Bella. You don't expect anything from me."

"Except your presence."

"Well you know that's not always going to be possible," he said and looked into my eyes apologetically.

"I know."

His faced dropped as well, knowing that every day he was here was another day closer to his departure. Again.

"Edward, I do appreciate the clothes. They're really nice. Thanks," I said, and forced a smile. I thought about something I could possibly give this amazing man. He had already given me so much.

"You're welcome baby," he said and kissed me sweetly.

My phone rang snapping me out of my sweet little reverie. Ah. Speak of the devil. Edward asked me, no begged me, to go to Eclipse tonight just to hang out so he could see me. Carlisle didn't like staying late, and expected he and Emmett to make sure everything was copacetic.

"Hi, Edward."

"Hi, beautiful. You're still coming tonight, right?"

"For the millionth time, yes."

He sighed," I just wanted to make sure you still wanted to, you know since..."

"Since we can't touch each other or be seen in the same general vicinity?"

"Um, it's not that we can't be seen together..."

"Just preferably with a group of people, right?"

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be silly, Edward. I still want to be around you even if I can't be your girlfriend in public."

He cut me off, "Yet."

"Exactly. I'll see you there, ok?"

"Alright. It's not going to be easy for me not to be able to touch you."

"Hmm, well I'll make sure to look extra nice if all you're going to be doing is looking."

"Bella..." he said, his tone stern," I know you aren't planning on torturing me this evening."

"Yes sir, I am."

"You're in deep trouble when I get you back home later, Isabella." His businesslike stern voice shot straight to my core and made me tingle. _So definitely the black dress._

"I'll see you soon, Mr. Cullen," I whispered and hung the phone up quickly. My laugh filled the empty loft. I was going to torture the hell out of him.

I threw the cab driver some bills and got out of the taxi quickly, knowing that Edward was inside waiting for me. The dress was going to work like a charm. It had cap sleeves that hung off my shoulders, and it was sort of low cut. The girls looked great. I straightened my hair and wore it half up so it would stay out of my face, and also so the skin of my neck and shoulders could be exposed a bit more. I wore the red peep toe heels, deciding I liked the contrast better than the plain old black on black. I also wore the red lipstick tonight, to match my shoes of course. I usually didn't want to look so siren-esque, but I thought it'd be fun to watch Edward squirm a bit.

I walked up to the bouncer as he quirked an eyebrow at me. ''Name."

"Bella. Isabella Swan." I tried to look at the list, but no such luck.

"Oh, yes, miss," he said as his demeanor changed. "Please go right in."

"Thanks." _Wonder what that list said._

I walked into the club, which was already pretty busy. A man that was passing looked me up and down and smiled at me," Hel-lo," he said and paused. "Bye," I replied and kept walking. The bass of the song booming through the club filled my ears as I walked up the stairs to the VIP area. Another bouncer awaited me at the top. "Name."

"Uh...Swan..."

"Bella!" I hear my name called and looked up to see Alice push past the bouncer and grabbed my hand.

"Hi!"she squeaked and pulled me into a hug,"Wow. you look great!" she laughed.

"Alice, aren't you guys supposed to be like keeping your distance so people don't suspect anything?"

"Um, no. Let them look. Besides I already kidnapped Angela and Ben, so follow me."

"Thanks, Al."

"Oh...wow and those shoes are hot. See, aren't you glad I got them for you?"

I nodded as she pulled me over to the table where Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper Ben, and Angela sat.

I waved," Hey guys!"

"Woah! Bella!" Emmett exclaimed, "Edward's gonna kill you."

Rosalie nudged him and mouthed "Sorry."

"Hey darlin' good to see you," Jasper said as I shook his hand. Alice cuddled up next to him in the booth, and it made me instantly jealous that I couldn't do that with my boy. I looked around and didn't see Edward in VIP. The DeVolturi brothers were at a table with some ladies, and I saw James Riley with Victoria and a few other people at another table. I didn't recognize the people at the other full tables who were now kind of looking over at us.

"He'll be right back," Rosalie said and smiled at me.

"I'm um, going to go get a drink." There were a couple of bottles of champagne on the table but I didn't feel much like champagne. I felt like a vodka martini.

"Bella, you don't have to go to the bar, there are waiters everywhere," Emmett replied.

"No, I want to, I kind of wanted to check out the club," I said. I really wanted to accidentally bump into Edward.

"Well Rose and I picked everything in it, down to the glasses and napkins," Alice said and winked at me.

"Wow, really?" Angela asked.

"You did a great job, guys. It's really like...trendy," I chuckled.

" That's the point, silly Bella," Rosalie chuckled.

"I'll be right back." I walked past the bouncer and back down the stairs to the main bar just to kind of scope out the scene. I ordered my usual vodka martini. The bartenders were super busy so I stood for awhile just looking around for Edward. _I feel your pain_, I thought as they rushed to get everyone served in a timely fashion. I handed my card to the bartender who looked at it quickly and then handed it right back to me.

"Sorry miss, I've been told to tell you that your money is no good here." I rolled my eyes and pulled a five out of my purse and tried to hand it to the bartender for a tip. He held his hands up and backed away. I'm going to kill him. When I turned around I got exactly what I was looking for. My Edward was standing on the stairs looking down at me with his mouth hanging open as he looked me up and down. I looked into his eyes and winked at him as I ate my olive off of the little plastic sword in my drink. His mouth closed abruptly and pressed into a hard line while he straightened his jacket. _Oh, I am going to be in for it._

He kept staring at me biting his lip, and I him, until I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"And where have you been?" I heard the familiar voice of James Riley ask.

"What do you mean?" I turned away from Edward and looked him in the eyes and took a step back.

"I haven't seen you for the past week when I've stopped by the bar at night."

"Oh, I've been working some days, you know, change of scenery," I said dismissively.

"Oh? You aren't trying to avoid me are you?" he asked and closed the gap between us. I noticed his eyes were glossy and his eyelids were heavy. He must be drunk.

"Um, no, of course not," I said and took a large gulp of my drink. I absentmindedly looked up at Edward who had taken a few steps down and leaned up against the wall. He looked beyond pissed. James followed my gaze.

"Why is Edward Cullen looking at you like you're a piece of meat?" he asked and chuckled.

"Oh, um, I don't think he's looking at me," I said and motioned toward the bottle blonde behind me.

James looked back at Edward and shrugged, "You're right. He does have a penchant for blondes. Luckily I don't have that problem." He said and leaned against a bar stool and crossed his legs.

"So, can I get you another one of those?" he asked and pointed to my drink.

"Um." Before I had time to answer, James called the bartender over and was ordering another martini. James handed him his card and handed me the drink. Fuck. What was I supposed to do? Be rude? Flee? Give James a reason to be suspicious? No. I was going to try to be nice and not draw any more attention to Edward.

"So, Bella, I must say, you look really nice tonight," he said and smiled as he took a sip of his drink.

"Oh, thanks," I said nonchalantly, "So, where's Victoria?" I asked and raised my eyebrows.

"She's upstairs schmoozing. Not paying me any mind," he said and waved his hand dismissively. "It's apparently not like that, anyway." He looked a bit crestfallen. _Huh, maybe he has feelings after all._

"Oh. Sorry to hear that."

He scoffed,"Me too."

I felt the heat of someone behind me, smelled that familiar cologne, and felt the hair stand up on my neck. I knew Edward had now joined us.

"Edward, great to see you…" James said sarcastically and gave him a sideways glance.

"James, you as well," Edward said and shook James's hand.

"Bella," he smirked and shook my hand. The way he said my name was a little breathy, I hope James didn't notice. Why couldn't he just stay away? I totally had this conversation under control.

"So, Edward, I hear I'll be seeing you and your family at the gallery tomorrow?" James asked. Gallery? He didn't tell me anything about that. I had the day and the night off and was hoping we could spend it together.

"Uh, yeah I uh…I'll be there," Edward replied and rubbed the back of his neck, avoiding my gaze. Something was off.

"Great, I'm going for the free booze," James replied sarcastically again. "So speaking of that, Bella, I have a question for you," he stated and moved closer to me.

"There's this charity function at a gallery downtown tomorrow night that I've been invited to. Since my _date_ canceled when something she liked better agreed," James motioned to Edward, who was now looking at the floor, "I thought maybe you'd want to come with me as my guest?" I was confused. Date? She liked better? I thought I heard Edward growl behind me, but I wasn't sure.

"Oh, um, I don't know. I think I have something planned."

"Please?" he asked and flicked my hair over my shoulder. "It's being covered by the media. I need a pretty girl on my arm." He ran his hand lightly over my shoulder. Edward let out a cough, but didn't say anything. I couldn't believe he touched me like that. I flinched back from his touch a bit.

"Come on, Edward," James said and patted him on the back, "Help me convince her, man. Since you're taking Vicky, I'm left here in the lurch. Now I don't have a date to the damn thing."

"James…you know Vic and I aren't like that. We're going as friends. I had no idea she cancelled on you," Edward replied but looked at me.

"Yeah, well she'll always cancel on me for you, Eddie boy. I think you know that by now," James said and swayed a bit.

Oh. Ok. This is all very clear to me now. _Fuck fucking fucker._James got canceled on by Victoria who just so happened to be infatuated with my boyfriend, who agreed to go with her. Victoria also happened to be in Carlisle's master business plan. He was doing this to make his father happy. I knew that much.

I was Edward's secret girlfriend, _for now_, but being seen in public with his_ friend_ Victoria would give everyone the wrong idea, and I would look like the fool. Was he not going to mention this? _Was the shopping trip a guilt purchase?_ It took everything I had not to vocalize these accusations to Edward. Disappointment coursed through me, so I took a step back from the both of them.

I cleared my throat and looked at Edward, "So what's the charity?"

"I'm not totally sure," Edward answered. "It'll _very _boring, though, trust me. I'm sure you wouldn't want to waste a perfectly good Saturday evening." Huh, think again.

"Well I love art," I shrugged, "And I that sounds way more fun than what I had planned. So, what do I wear?" I asked as I looked over at James.

I saw Edward's eyes narrow as James turned to me.

James looked at me and placed his hand on my shoulder. "You'll be my date?"

I nodded my head yes. "Sure. As friends." Oh my shit, I was going to throw up on my new shoes. I could feel the anger rolling off of Edward in waves.

"Of course, of course. Really any cocktail dress will do. But anything that looks like what you have on now, will definitely do," he said and raised his eyebrows.

"Great. Got it."

"Thank you, Bella. I'll call you tomorrow with the details." He lifted my hand to his lips and kissed my knuckle. Edward gasped and shoved his hands into his pockets. James said goodbye and walked back up the stairs.

I looked at Edward and scowled.

"There is a room on the left at the end of that hall," he said quickly and pointed to the narrow hallway I'd seen before. "You better meet me there in five minutes," he whispered angrily and stalked off.

I leaned against the bar and finished the rest of my drink wondering what I had gotten myself into. All I knew is that I needed to talk to Edward about his date tomorrow evening.

* * *

**Bella is a masochist, ok? And shame on Edward! Please be kind and leave a review.....**


	16. Changes

**Hello everyone! Thanks for such awesome reviews last chapter. You guys are great! So here's a new one...enjoy...**

* * *

I opened the unmarked door at the end of the narrow hall and stepped inside. It was a small office with a desk and chair and no windows. There were some filing cabinets and a large flat screen that displayed closed circuit television of the club. I propped myself up on the desk and crossed my arms protectively over my chest.

Edward flung the door open and slammed it behind him.

"You're canceling," he said and paced the small space.

"Not if you don't," I said matter-of-factly. "And by the way, thanks for mentioning that you had a date tomorrow night."

He placed his hands on either side of me on the desk. "Please understand that I was backed into a corner. I couldn't say no. My father-"

I leaned away from him," Is this what it's always going to be about? Pleasing your father?"

He sighed, "He didn't even ask me, baby. He _told_ me I was accompanying Victoria to the opening."

"Why didn't you say no?"

"He came by my room last night, and when I wasn't there he questioned me about it. I just wanted to get him off my back. I don't want him to do anything irrational."

"Edward, why do you care? I mean, if you hate this so much why do you do it? Why don't you just quit?"

He sighed, "It's not that I hate my job, Bella. It's challenging at times, yes, but mostly I hate how my father is. He feels he has to be in control of _everything_ while he still can. I just found out that my mother got fed up and threatened him if he didn't retire at the end of the year. She's sick of traveling around so much and sick of being left alone. She told him that he had to turn the business over to us, or she's going to walk."

"I didn't realize Edward," I replied, my resolve slipping.

"He's asked me to take over his position on the east coast, and Emmett on the west temporarily while we start development. If I can just stick it out, my brother and I will have full control of the business within a few months. And I want that. So does Emmett. When Carlisle turns it over, Emmett and I plan on hiring people to do the jobs we've been doing. We'll oversee it, yes, but this is no way to live. We want run it our way. "

"What about Alice when this whole thing goes down?" I asked.

"Alice does whatever the hell she wants. She's in charge of remodeling and all the finishes once the buildings are up. Rosalie does the furnishings. They have a team of people that work for them. I'll let them decide what they want. "

"I didn't know they did all of that."

"Yes. Rosalie gets things done quickly because she knows what she wants. And Alice doesn't sleep, so hopefully they continue to take care of it."

I laughed.

"Well what about Jasper? Alice thinks he won't ask him to marry her because she feels like it will be some kind of business deal."

"She what?!" he laughed. "We fully intend on asking Jasper to be a partner in Cullen Development once it's handed over. Engaged, married or whatever. If you want to know a little secret, he's already got the ring. He's just trying to be inventive on the proposal."

I gasped. "Really?! Well maybe you should tell her that so she stops worrying."

"That's up to him. I'm staying out of it."

"That's a relief. I'm glad things are going to get better for you, though. I hate seeing you under stress." I began to run my fingers through his hair and he closed his eyes, leaning into my touch.

"That's the reason why I'm afraid to tell him about us right now. He'll think I'm not being serious, that my head's somewhere else. I just don't want him to hesitate." _What a nice way to put it._

"But what you mean is he'll think you're distracted with a low class bartender who will kill your high class family reputation."

"Bella. I told you not to talk about yourself that way," he said sternly.

"I was kidding. But I understand, Edward. It will be fine." _It still fucking sucks._

His face became serious when he looked into my eyes, "I should have told you about tomorrow and not kept it from you. I'm sorry."

"I'll be there to keep an eye on you," I replied and kissed him on the cheek.

"You aren't going with him, Bella."

"Yes I am."

"No, you aren't. You're mine and I don't intend on letting anyone think otherwise." _Oh, tingly girl parts._

"But I want to go if you'll be there. And I'm not leaving you alone with that…Victoria. So, yes I am still going."

He huffed, "Why can't you just wait for me?"

"No."

"I see the way he looks at you and how he touched you. I wanted to kill him."

"And Victoria wants to marry you! What if I told you that you couldn't go because I don't like the way she looks at you? Which I don't, believe me. I'm supposed to be a single girl, Edward. I don't want anyone suspicious at the moment since you've told me about your father. And by the way, he noticed you noticing me. So maybe if people think…it just wouldn't be bad idea is all I'm saying."

"How could anyone not notice you? Especially in that dress, which by the way, you are never to wear in public again." He sighed and began to stroke the swell of my breasts with the tips of his fingers.

I raised my eyebrows questioningly, wanting his approval.

"Just know that there will be a shit show if he touches you the wrong way."

"You'll be right there, Edward. It will be fine. I'm all yours, baby. Just keep that in mind."

"So you're saying…" he began.

He softly kissed the top of my right breast, then my left, "These are mine?" I nodded my head quickly and bit my lip.

He swept my hair off of my shoulders and kissed each one, "These are mine?" He kissed and licked my neck, and up to my ear and bit my earlobe lightly. "Tell me."

"Yes, yours."

"Yes, _mine_," he whispered.

My breathing started to become labored and shallow at his touch and his words. My hands moved on their own accord up to his shoulders, after he discarded his jacket to the floor. He spread my legs open quickly and dipped his fingers into my panties. He ran the back of his fingers over the outside of my sex.

"And this…is _all_ mine," he whispered in my ear and plunged two of his long fingers inside me. I moaned loudly. He unzipped my dress and pulled it down my shoulders, and I help him slide it off my body and to the floor. He pulled me to the edge of the desk and pulled my panties down slowly.

"Fuck, those shoes…" he whispered and kissed me hard, snaking his tongue into my mouth. He tasted like spearmint and beer.

"Do you like them?" I asked as he took my nipple into his mouth.

"Hell yes." Then the shoes would stay on.

"Good. You paid for them," I gasped as he blew cool air across my breast.

"I always make wise investments," he said seductively. I could see his erection straining against his slacks as he pulled off his shirt.

"Fuck, look at you spread across my desk for me," he whispered and dropped to his knees. He kissed my ankle and threw my leg over his shoulder and took my clit into his mouth quickly. His tongue darted in and out of his mouth as he sucked on it hard, already making me feel like I was going to burst. He slipped two fingers into me and pumped in and out slowly, while his mouth stayed attached to my clit, working it fast. I couldn't hold on any longer.

"Ahh! Fuck _Edward_! Yes!" I yelled into the quiet room as the warm feeling washed over me. He groaned loudly and kissed my thighs. I was embarrassed. _What was that, like thirty seconds?_ He dropped his pants and his boxer briefs to the ground and leaned over me.

"Mmm. _My_ sweet girl," he said and pecked me on the lips… "I think I forgot to lock the door. Could you do it for me?"

I smirked and hopped of the desk and walked naked, only in my heels over to the door and bolted it. When I turned around, Edward was stroking himself a bit and had a pencil in his hand. He threw it on the floor.

"Oops. I seemed to have dropped my pencil, Miss Swan. Do you think you can pick that up for me?"

"Yes, Mr. Cullen."

I bent at the waist slowly, allowing Edward to get a good look at my backside.

"_Fuck_," he whispered. I walked up to him and handed him the pencil.

"Anything else I can help you with, sir?" I asked and looked down at his crotch and back to his eyes and bit my lip.

"I want you to kiss me everywhere with those pretty red lips."

"I think I can handle that sir, but with one stipulation." I grinned as I formulated a plan in my head. I was going to get him back for not telling me about Victoria.

"And what's that, Miss Swan?"

"You can't touch me. You can only watch."

"Um…no deal," he said and pulled the clip out of my hair and ran his fingers through it.

"Well, then, I guess I'll be seeing you later." I said and bent down to collect my underwear.

"Shit. Fine, fine. I won't touch you. I don't understand why you wouldn't want me to, though."

"I have my reasons," I replied and stood up and looked him in the eye. He scoffed.

"Hands stay here or I stop," I said and placed his hands on either side of the desk.

I pushed him back so his ass was propped up on the desk. I leaned over him and kissed his mouth, slowly massaging my tongue with his.

I kissed his jaw, licked my way up his neck and bit his earlobe.

"Fuck," he moaned, "Why are you doing this?"

"Because you need to be punished for not telling me about your date."

"It's not a fucking…ughhh…date," he hissed as I took his cock in my hand and pumped it a few times.

I kissed his chest down his abdomen, and dropped to my knees. He was looking down at me, his eyes filled with lust as he gripped the desk with his hands. I took him into my mouth very slowly, causing his stomach muscles to contract.

"Arghh, _fuck_," he cursed as I sucked and licked him. His head lolled to the side and rested on his shoulder while he licked his lips.

"Bella, please. I need to...ahhhh....touch you."

"No. You can't always be in control," I said and took one long lick of him.

"Fine…fine baby…Do whatever you want."

I stood up and pushed him back. "Lie down on the desk."

I didn't know what was coming over me, wanting to torture Edward like this. I knew he loved caressing my skin and kissing me while we made love, so this was something completely different. He laid back, his legs hanging over the side. I hopped onto the desk and straddled him.

"Now. Do you want to watch me fuck you on your desk, Mr. Cullen?" I leaned over him and whispered.

"_Christ._ Please. I love it when you talk to me like that."

"Good." I replied and gave him a kiss. He lifted his head up while I pulled back and his hand came up instinctively to tangle in my hair.

"No, no, Edward. No touching," I teased and placed his hand back down on the desk.

He looked into my eyes with wonder while I impaled myself onto him.

"Ahhhh…Ohhh," we moaned in unison when I was fully settled.

I leaned back and gripped Edward's thighs as I began to move. He was watching my face, my breasts and where we were connected, whispering a string of obscenities. The hard surface was hurting my knees, but I didn't care. I ground my hips on him and he met my thrusts, pumping into me slow, but hard.

"Edward," I breathed as I began to move faster toward my release. He reached up and pinched my nipple, and moved his hips faster. I swatted his hand away and replaced it with my own, and he groaned loudly.

"Fuck Bella…Ughhh…this is…fucking…ahh…torture."

I smiled as I felt my stomach begin to tighten. I moaned loudly as I picked up my pace, and Edward's brow furrowed as he moaned.

"Fuck, baby," I whispered as the second wave washed over me. My back arched and threw my head back as I touched Edward's chest. "Ahhh! Fuck…Edward!"I whimpered.

I heard Edward grunt and moan underneath me, and I looked down and watched him. He yelled as he came undone. His body trembled and he gripped the desk until his knuckles were white as he spilled inside me. Before I knew what was happening, he pulled me down to him and kissed me hard on the mouth and tangled his hands in my hair. I would let it slide.

When we had both caught our breaths, I tried to get myself together as best I could. I straightened my dress, reapplied my lipstick and smoothed my hair, yet I still looked like I had been up to no good. Edward looked perfect as usual when he was finished dressing. He came up behind me and hugged my waist, leaning his head on my shoulder.

"You know, that was a first for me. A woman taking control and telling _me_ what to do. So domineering…I think I liked it." He kissed my neck sweetly. "And I'll never be able to get any work done on that desk."

"So I should tell you not to touch me more often," I teased and linked my fingers with his.

"Not exactly. That was very, very hard."

"Well I'll just have to tie your hands next time," I sighed walking toward the door.

"Only if you let me tie you up," he chuckled and kissed my lips.

"Mr. Cullen, is that a promise?" I smiled. I had never been tied to anything before. It made something within me stir.

His eyes darkened, "Oh, yes."

"Well I better get going. I'm a bit worn out," I said and kissed him again. "Are you meeting me later?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Baby I can't. I'm going to stay in the hotel. But I'll be over early in the morning and I'm not leaving your side until we have to leave for the gallery, ok?"

"Ok."

Edward pulled out his phone and dialed a number. "Hey, D. See to it that Miss Swan gets home safely...Alright…great…yes come back here. Thanks."

"Demitri is waiting outside to take you home."

"I can take a cab, Edward."

"I insist."

I rolled my eyes, "Fine."

"I'll see you tomorrow," he said and kissed me sweetly.

When I got back to the table, Alice commented on my appearance, saying that she knew what I was up to. She and Rosalie and were left there, apparently Emmett and Jasper had to work, and Ben and Angela were dancing. I told them of the whole James and Victoria debacle, to which they replied that it was a bad idea. Edward was very possessive of me apparently, and Alice said it was a recipe for disaster. I told them I would not leave him alone with Victoria. They finally agreed they would do the same if they were in my shoes.

I told them goodnight, and that I was going to go because Demitri was waiting for me.

Alice said she was going to ride with me, that she had to speak to me about something.

I hopped up into the car and we both said hello to Demitri who looked a little confused to see the two of us. Alice told him she was going back to the club with him and he nodded in understanding.

"So, Bella, how are things at the hotel. I mean, really?

"It's ok. I like it for now."

"For now. You don't want to be a career bartender, right?"

"No."

"I have a job opportunity for you."

"Alice…"

"Before you say no, let me tell you about it. You'd be working directly with me and Rose helping us with the furnishings and finishes in my father's developments. I think you would love it."

"I have no experience doing that kind of thing, Alice; I don't think I could cut it…"

"I saw your apartment, Bella. You have great taste. Besides, it's something that can be learned. You wouldn't be stuck inside all the time, and you can make your own schedule. It'll be a new experience."

All of this sounded very appealing. It's not that I didn't like the hotel, but it had become a big source of drama in my life. Plus, there was no way to move up.

"You're just asking me because I'm Edward's girlfriend. We haven't even been together but a week. This is really sweet, but…"

"Bella, don't hurt my feelings. I'm asking you because you're smart, classy, and I really like having you around. You're my friend. I know you've had work experience, and I know you'd do great on our team. You're absolutely the best candidate. Don't make me hire an outside person."

"Well, where's the office? Maybe I could come check it out?"

"What do you mean?"

"What do _you_ mean?"

"The main office is in New York."

"Well, where is the Seattle office?"

She looked down at her lap and cleared her throat.

"We travel a bit. But most things cam be taken care of remotely."_ Oh!_

"Are you asking me to move to New York!?" I squeaked.

"Um…"

"You are!" I exclaimed. "Alice! I can't just up and leave and move across the country! Are you crazy?"

"People do it all the time," she said and frowned.

"But…I've never even been there!"

"Bella. I get it," she said as we came to a stop. She seemed genuinely disappointed.

"Oh god, sorry I overreacted, Al. I just…this is very sudden. I'm going to need time to think about it, that's all."

She clasped my hands in hers. "That's all I want. Just think about it."

"Does Edward know you're asking me to do this?"

"Yes."

"What? He wants me to-"

"Yes. We're prepared to take care of your moving costs and transportation."

"But…where the hell would I live? What about your father?"

"Well I thought you could live with me…or if not, we can find you a great apartment. My father is about to retire, which is why I'm asking now. All major decisions in that department are up to me. I need someone."

I started breathing a bit heavier. I was panicking a bit.

Demitri opened my door and I jumped down.

"Bella," She said before I walked away, "You know Edward's being sent back Monday? Like indefinitely until further notice?" My heart dropped into my stomach.

"I knew it would be soon, but I didn't know it would be _that_ soon."

"Yeah. My father wants him in New York and Edward wants _you _there. So badly. Just…please…he's freaking out about leaving you."

"I'll think about it Alice. I promise."

"Bye, Bella. Call me."

"I will. Bye."

When I went to my apartment, I took off my shoes and flung myself onto the bed, not bothering to change out of my expensive dress. I pulled the pillows all around me, so I didn't feel like I was sleeping alone. I shut my eyes tight and thought about what Alice said. I liked Seattle. My job wasn't bad, I had friends here, and I was close to Charlie.

I had never been to New York, but I heard it could eat you alive. In New York I would only know the Cullens, whom I hadn't known for very long at all. And then there was Edward. We hadn't been officially together a short time, and we had to keep it under wraps. How often would I see him? How long would it be until we could be a normal couple? Could a long distance relationship work?

Aside from the obvious reasons why this would be absolutely insane, it made my chest physically ache when I thought about not being able to be near him.

* * *

**A/n: Well. I wonder what she's gonna do? If you have any guesses leave a review. The next chapter is complete! ;) xoxo twihigh**


	17. Art Gone Awry

**Sup, shawtys? I'm back again with another update, I'm pretty pleased I got two chapters done in a week. I guess it's safe to say I had a lot of down time. Anyhow, let's get on with that art gallery charity event. Things may go down a bit differently than you expected...:)**

* * *

I woke with a start when I heard a loud banging at my door. I got up and ran to the door and looked through the peephole. Edward was pacing the hall in holey jeans, a t-shirt and a baseball cap. I flung the door open.

"Someone is impatient this morning."

He walked past me and into the loft.

"So, you'll not come to New York?" he asked and threw his cap on the island.

"Uh-I…" He raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"I haven't really had time to think about it, Edward. Alice sprung it on me just last night."

"You don't want to be with me?"

"Pardon? That's not what I said at all. You can't just expect me to up and leave like that. I've had no time to think!" I raised my voice.

"Isabella. You're the only thing in my life that feels right at the moment. I just…I'm panicking here. She said you weren't sold on it."

"You never even talked to me about this, Edward. You thought…you think you can coerce your sister into giving me a job! You didn't even tell me you were leaving so soon."

"The job was her idea, Bella. I didn't know all of this would be happening so fast, and you know how unpredictable my job is. I'm in and out all the time." He began pacing in the kitchen.

"Well, I can't just leave! I have obligations and friends and family…"

"What about me? You feel as though you have no obligation to me?"

"Edward! You're being ridiculous. We've only been together a week!"

He stopped pacing.

"You know my feelings for you, no matter the timeline. I thought about you every day since I met you."

"And you know mine for you. All of this is just way too soon. I have a life here I feel I can't just walk out on. Plus we can't even be-" I abruptly stopped talking.

"What were you going to say?"

"We can't even walk hand in hand down the street together, for fear that someone will see. I just think it would be even worse if I went to New York with you. People with cameras follow you around. I'm just not prepared to take that on right now." He pulled his hands through his hair and over his face.

"I understand." He said and let out a breath. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have. You're right, and you're an angel to even put up with this shit. Sorry I overreacted, I just…I _do not_ want to be without you. I'm just so drawn to you; I don't know who I am anymore. You make me question everything." I went up to him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I know exactly how you feel, Edward because I feel the same way. But in all honesty, we need to take it slower and see how thing work out naturally. You can't just put me in your luggage and sweep me off to New York. That's just now how things work."

He sighed, " I know. It was stupid."

"Not stupid, Edward. We just need more time to get used to this. You know it."

"I know. I'm just not ready to leave you."

"I'm not either, but you have to for now." He kissed me on top of my head and squeezed me tightly.

"We'll be fine, Edward. Don't worry."

"It was hell not sleeping next to you last night and not waking up next to you this morning."

"Well we're together now. That's all that matters. And Edward, I'm not saying never, ok? Just not right now."

"Ok, beautiful."

After my shower, Edward made me a very meager breakfast of toast and butter. He bitched about my lack of groceries again, so we went to do some shopping in the market. Edward held my hand and kissed me the whole time we picked out groceries. I'm sure we looked like a normal couple, no one recognizing "real estate heir Edward Cullen" behind his baseball cap and sunglasses.

We went home with bags upon bags of groceries, which I paid for after I snatched Edward's credit card, we cuddled on the couch, I made lunch, and we watched a movie.

My phone chirped and I saw a text from James that gave me the details on the night's event. He gave me the address and told me to be there by seven. Edward snatched my phone and read it. He was appalled the James wasn't even sending a car for me. I assured him it was because we were going as friends, and friends don't send cars for each other.

Edward tackled me, told me I was not _his_ friend, and we ended up back in my bed, made slow, sweet love, and napped. When I woke, Edward was still asleep clutching me tightly. I looked at my clock. Six pm. _Shit!_

I jarred Edward awake, and we both frantically began getting ready for the evening. I picked out what I thought was a conservative dark green dress that was cut to me knees. It had straps and a ruffled neckline, and covered every part of me except for my arms and the top of my chest. It hung loose of my frame, and I thought it was a perfect choice for the benefit. I threw on some black pumps, pulled my hair back and pinned it into a low bun.

Edward growled when he saw me."Bella, don't you own any conservative dresses? Better yet, can't you just wear a pantsuit?"

I laughed. "Edward it's August. I would burn alive."

"You look amazing," he said and kissed my neck. "And I don't like it."

I scoffed, "Mr. Cullen, I'm sure your car is here, we have to go if we want to be on time."

"Alright, let me call you a cab, we'll leave together." I put the finishing touches on my makeup, and Edward led me down the hallway and stairs and out to the street. Demitri and another large man that I recognized from Eclipse were standing out front of my building leaning on two cars. One was the big black Escalade that Edward rode around in, the other was a fancy sliver SUV. I looked over at Edward who had a smirk on his face.

"Is this my cab, Edward?" he nodded his head as we approached the vehicles.

"Bella this is Felix."

"Hello Felix."

"Hello Miss Swan. Nice to finally meet you. I hope you enjoy your evening."

Felix opened the driver side door to the fancy silver car and bowed to me. He walked around to the Escalade and got into the passengers seat while Demetri opened the door for Edward.

"What is this?" I asked and looked at Edward questioningly.

"What's what, dear Bella?" he replied innocently.

"Um. I don't understand."

"What's not to understand? This is your car," he shrugged.

"What?!"

"It's a Range Rover. Do you not like it? Alice had to talk me out of the McLaren so-"

"Edward! You can't buy me a car!"

"Like hell I can't. I did. I wasn't going to give it to you if you agreed to come to New York with me, but since you aren't…."

"No! I'm not driving it."

"If you wait for a cab now, you'll be late. Besides, now you always have your own ride, and you can get to and from work without walking. Problem solved. I'll see you at the gallery my darling. And remember, you're mine and I'm yours."

Edward kissed me on the cheek and sprinted over to his car and jumped inside, and I heard him telling Demitri to haul ass. He pulled away quickly and stuck his hand out of the blacked out window and waved to me as I looked on with my mouth hanging open. I looked over at my "new car." It was big and pretty and shiny and the engine was running. I looked at my phone for the time. Six forty-five. He really hadn't left me a choice.

I slipped into the driver's seat and gasped. The leather was a light color and very soft, and there were many fancy knobs and buttons. The navigation was already set to my destination which of course, caused me to roll my eyes. I adjusted my seat and my mirrors and pulled away from my building.

The car drove like a dream. I didn't even feel the many potholes I know I hit on the way to the gallery. I was giving it back after tonight, though. I didn't need this car, and I was pissed Edward had purchased it for me, even though he knew very well I would hate a present like this.

I pulled up to the front of the gallery, to the valet, and handed him the keys. James was standing near the door, waiting for me, and he smiled as I approached.

"Nice car," he said and nodded toward the Range Rover. He grabbed my hand and gave it a small kiss.

"Yeah, it's not mine," I replied and politely pulled my hand out of his. He had a bit of a confused look on his face but held his arm out for me to take.

"Shall we?" I nodded and took his arm and he led me through the entrance. When we walked inside, I was surprised at the setting. The gallery was one large open space, very modern, displaying paintings, photographs, and sculptures. There was a bar set up in the along one wall, and a food station with chafing dishes and lots of fancy looking appetizers.

I scanned the room, looking for my boyfriend and a woman with fiery red hair. It didn't take long for me to spot them. Edward was standing with a beer in his hand looking at a photograph of a plume of smoke; Victoria was standing next to him with her arms crossed. Alice was standing next to Edward and had her arm protectively intertwined with his. _I love her. She's a saint_. Rosalie was sipping a martini looking bored as ever. Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme were standing by a sculpture that looked like a pile of bird poo.

James explained that all the proceeds from the art sales went to a local children's hospital. There was also an option to donate, which I was taking, because I didn't think I wanted any of these pieces displayed in my home.

"Drink?" James asked and led me to the bar area. He already had a drink in his hand when I pulled up. I wonder how many he'd had.

"Please," I replied and James ordered my usual. We sipped our drinks and milled around for a bit. It was a little awkward to say the least. People came up to James and spoke to him, and he kept introducing me as his _date_, Bella. Why couldn't he just say my "friend" Bella? I made small talk the best I could, and when people asked how I knew James and I replied, they always said "Well, that's nice." A photographer came by and shot our picture with some of James's work associates, instantly making me uncomfortable. A reporter from the local paper asked us our opinions about the artists, and asked about the charity.

As we were walking along the walls, James didn't take me seriously when I was trying to explain why I wasn't a fan of all modern art, and it was obvious he wasn't much for women giving their opinions.

"Well I agree with Bella," I heard Alice say from behind me.

"Ah! The Cullen clan! Wonderful to see you all," James said. _He is such a suck up._

I turned around to see Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Victoria standing behind us, looking at the painting.

James shook hands with all of them and kissed Victoria on the cheek. I said 'hello' and 'nice to see you again' and shook hands with everyone, except Victoria, who didn't even look over at me. When I got to Edward, he kissed my hand and breathed my name "Bella." _Stupid, stupid man._ James looked from him to me and shook his head, no telling what kind of expression I was wearing.

As they were making small talk, I noticed that Edward was keeping his arms tightly crossed in front of him. This did not deter Victoria who was standing as close as she could get to him. I almost smacked her when she leaned her head on Edward's shoulder. I looked to see how he would handle it. He shrugged her off.

"So, as I was saying…" Alice began, "I agree with Bella. I think sometimes people in the modern art world can take it to the extreme. Take this piece for example. It is a canvas painted totally black with some red paint dripped on it a la Jackson Pollack. What the hell is that? I could do that," she said and scoffed.

"Well obviously it is what the artist was feeling at the time," James said. "It could be interpreted a number of ways."

"I agree," Victoria said.

"Um, that's not art. No skill was involved at all," Alice said and looked at me. "Right, Bella?"

"I have to agree with Alice, James, " I said and chuckled. "It does nothing for me. There are many more modern artists out there that have much more talent. This…this is blah." James looked pissed all of a sudden.

"Bella, please," he laughed, " How much could you really know about art anyway? You work at a _bar_. This is my livelihood..." The last part he said low in my ear. "…So why don't you do what you do best, and go grab us a refill." I knew everyone heard him demean me.

Alice's mouth hung open, Victoria chuckled, and Rosalie looked shocked.

Edward's jaw clenched and he looked to Emmett and was having some sort of conversation with him with his eyes.

"Just because I work at a bar doesn't mean I'm not educated or that I don't have opinions, James," I said quickly, "And I think you are fully capable of getting your own god damn drink."

"Pardon her mouth," James said to the group, "We were just leaving."

James pulled me off to the side by my arm and turned to me." Listen to me. You need to know your place. You're here as my date…just to look good. Don't say anything else. I know you think you're someone special because Alice Cullen took to you for some reason, but you aren't." Suspicion confirmed. James had had a lot to drink tonight. His breath reeked of liquor as it wafted over my face.

"Don't you ever talk to me like that again," I said and took a step back.

"Bella, I'm being very fucking serious." He took a step closer to me and ran his hand down the side of my face.

"Keep your fucking opinions to yourself. All I want to hear out of your mouth for the rest of the night is my name when you're screaming it later." He tried to grab my arm, but I pulled it away quickly. All he got was a handful of my bracelet, which snapped off my wrist.

As the beads fell to the floor, I slapped him right in the jaw.

"Don't you dare, you fucking cretin."

Edward walked up to James and turned him around sharply. "I really hope for your sake that I didn't hear you correctly. What did you just say to her?" He looked beyond upset. Emmett was standing behind him, looking ready for a fight.

"Oh, Edward," James said and shook his head, "It's a bit strange that you always seem to show up right when I'm trying to have a conversation with Bella. Now if I didn't know better, I'd say you were fucking her. Am I right?"

I heard the distinct sound of fist connecting with face, and a loud thump as James's body hit the floor. I watched Emmett pick James up and restrain him. Edward got in his face, "Stay the _fuck_ away from her you disgusting piece of shit. If you do not, I will fucking come after you. Are we clear?"

James smirked at us and wiped the blood off his lip as Emmett escorted him toward the door.

Edward came up to me immediately and folded his arms around me. His scent surrounded me, making me instantly calmer. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," I said as I felt a tear slip down my cheek. I didn't know why I was crying. I think it was just the situation and how James had spoken to me. He wiped my tears away and kissed my forehead. "He's gone. Don't cry, baby." I let my hands rest on his hips as he rubbed my back.

"He broke my bracelet," I sniffled.

"We'll get you another one."

"But it's not the same."

"Shhh…I know. It's alright." He held me to his chest and rocked me back and forth for a bit, calming me down.

"How's your hand?" he asked and lifted my hand and kissed my fingers.

"It doesn't even hurt. How's yours?"

"I could use some ice," he chuckled and pulled me to him. He kissed the top of my head and put his arms around my shoulders.

I was now cognizant of the fact that we had drawn quite an audience. People were whispering and looking from Edward to the exit where James was escorted, from Edward to me, and to the Cullen family which included Carlisle and Esme, who were looking at us dumbfounded.

Edward's arm snaked around my waist, "Come."

He led me over to the bar area where he began putting ice in a towel and placed it on his hand. I was in shock. He had just given himself away. _Why would he do that?_

"Don't be so tense. We're already caught," he whispered and kissed my ear.

"But-"

"I'm done caring."

"What? But-"

"All I care about you and your safety. I heard all the vile, disgusting things James said to you. No one talks to my Bella that way," he said and kissed me once again on the cheek.

He was smiling as he nodded over my shoulder at someone approaching. I turned around to see that Carlisle and Esme had paused in front of us. Esme was so perfect looking in a grey Chanel suit, dripping in pearls. Carlisle had on an expensive black suit with a black tie, his blonde hair was slicked back.

Carlisle's face was relatively calm, while Esme was smiling at me.

"Isabella," Carlisle began , "are you alright?"

"Um, yes sir. I'm fine."

"Edward, can I have a word with you?" he asked and looked at his son, who had a smile on his face.

"Anything you want to say to me you can say in front of Bella, Carlisle."

Carlisle cleared his throat. I see where Edward got that habit from when he was uncomfortable.

"Your brother told me what transpired with James. I understand you were upset, but you know I do not condone violence." _The cat's out of the bag. Oh my lord._

"Sometimes it is necessary, dear," Esme said and looked from Edward to me. "You would have done the same."

Esme turned back to me and smiled brightly. I could see both Edward and Alice in her smile. "Bella. It's so nice to see you again."

"You too, Mrs. Cullen."

"Please call me Esme," she replied. Edward threaded the fingers on his good hand through mine.

Carlisle gaped a bit, but kept himself otherwise composed. I just went with it even thought my heart was beating a mile a minute. This was more stressful than actually keeping it a secret.

"I hope you weren't caused any harm," Carlisle said and looked at me with a half smile.

"I wasn't."

"But who knows what would have happened, Carlisle. James is a creep and I want you to cut ties with him straightaway. He can't be trusted."

"Son, I can't just fire him. His father insured us for years, I have a good relationship with his parents, I-"

"Dad…" Edward looked at his father who looked taken aback by that one simple word. I don't know how long it had been since Edward had actually called his father "dad." Anytime he spoke about him or to him, he called him Carlisle.

"…please. It would mean a lot to me. I think it is very important that a person like James no longer has any association with our family."

Edward put his arm around me and kissed my temple softly. I could feel the blush creeping to my face, while I kept my eyes fixed on Edward's parents, watching their faces for any kind of bad reaction.

Esme leaned against Carlisle and clutched her hand to her chest. It instantly reminded me of Alice.

"Carlisle. Fire him. If you won't, I will."

Carlisle took Esme's hand and kissed it, still kind of looking at us in shock. "Ok, alright. I'll do it tomorrow." We stood there awkwardly for a moment, just kind of staring at each other.

"So…I think I'm going to make sure Bella gets home safely."

"Uh, yes, son, ok. Will you be returning?" Edward looked from me to Esme, and back to Carlisle and shook his head.

"I don't think so."

"Well. Ok. I'll see you tomorrow, then. We're all having dinner together before we leave Monday."

"Yes I know. I'll be there."

"Oh! Won't you join us, Bella?" Esme asked sincerely. I didn't know what to say.

"Oh, I- "

"Of course. She'd love to," Edward answered.

"Great. Now you two run along. Edward Anthony, make sure to keep that hand iced."

"Yea, mom."

We said our goodbyes, and we were cut off on our way to the exit by the rest of the Cullens plus a very pissed off Victoria. Emmett and Rosalie made sure I was ok, as did Jasper. Edward kept his hand threaded through mine as he spoke to them about how good it felt to hit that douchebag. Victoria said nothing. Just shot us a series of glares.

"So? What happened? Did my dad go ape shit after that little public display of affection?" Alice inquired.

"No, surprisingly. I can't tell if he's happy about it, but your mother is. She actually invited me to dinner tomorrow."

She squeaked." That's so great!"

"I guess. I'm pretty nervous about it, though."

"No need. Dad will come around once he gets to know you."

Anything Alice said at the moment was not easing my mind. I was so nervous to have dinner with Carlisle and Esme. I knew he would still think I wasn't a proper fit for his son. We said goodbye and Edward put his arm around my waist as we headed toward the door.

The same photographer from earlier in the evening snapped pictures of us walking out together. I guess he knew a money shot when he saw one. The reporter stood next to him gaping at us and jotting things down in a notebook.

"Who is she, Mr. Cullen?" she asked.

Edward paused.

"Her name is Isabella Swan. S-w-a-n. She's my girlfriend. Quote me." he said and smiled as we walked out into the night.

* * *

**The monkey is out of the bottle! Finally! Leave me something for my troubles, dears. **

**Shout out to vertigo33, pumpkinborg, thamker, Melee03 and tally100 who review pretty much every chapter! Oh and xxxVolturixxx for great feedback! If I left you out, you know I love you. Guess I'll get back to the writing now....**


	18. You Cook?

**An update on a Saturday? No way...**

* * *

Once we hit the door I smacked him in the arm.

"Why did you do that!? God!"

I was upset because I didn't know if my privacy would be compromised or not. Now that I was probably going to be in the paper, I was scared of what that would entail.

"Do what, Bella? Tell the local paper that you're my girlfriend? That I'm committed to you? Why are you upset about that?" he chuckled.

"You told them my name! All of Seattle will know tomorrow morning! I can't believe you."

I handed the valet my ticket for Edward's car.

"You act like that's a bad thing!" he said and shoved his hands in his pockets.

We got in the car and I made Edward drive. It was his car after all.

"Talk to me, baby."

I shook my head no, and continued to stare out the window in silence.

Edward kept looking over at me and sighing, and it was getting on my nerves.

"Fine, Bella."

We pulled into the parking garage located under my building when he finally spoke.

"Your spot is number 20."

I rolled my eyes." Ugh. I'm not taking the car, Edward."

"You are."

"No."

"Well I'm not taking it with me, so I guess it will just sit here and not be driven."

"Guess so."

I got out of the car and headed toward the elevators. While I waited and tapped my foot against the concrete, Edward took my hand gently and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Bella, it was going to happen sooner or later. You knew that. Please tell me you're not going to stay upset with me. I really don't like it." He kissed my shoulder and then my neck. _Damn you, Cullen._

"Edward, you make it almost impossible to stay mad at you. There was just no warning…I just…I don't know how I feel about it yet. I'm apprehensive."

Edward put his arms around me and kissed the top of my head.

"This is why you should come to New York."

"You know I can't right now."

"I know. I just don't want you here alone…I'm not comfortable with you being alone."

I laughed as we entered the elevator, "I'm not going to be alone, Edward. I have friends here, my father is only a short drive away, and I can take care of myself."

He was not laughing as the elevator doors opened.

"Yeah, you're right. You can always stay with Emmett and Rosalie to ease my mind. They'll be here for a bit before they go off to California."

I unlocked the door to the loft and let Edward in.

"Edward, you are being ridiculous. I'll be fine."

"If you aren't for any reason, I'm on the first plane out. Are we clear?"

"_Are we clear?"_ I replied in my best Edward impersonation.

"Are you mocking me, Isabella?!" he asked and tickled me.

"_Are you mocking me, Isabella?"_

He chuckled and I squealed as he threw me over his shoulder.

"You know what happens to disobedient girls, Miss Swan? " he asked and spanked my ass as he headed toward the bedroom.

"What's that Mr. Cullen?" I asked and ticked his ribs while I hung upside down. He jerked and laughed and set me down on my feet gently.

"They get kissed."

Edward pulled me to his chest and kissed me deeply. He always tasted so damn good. We kissed slowly and passionately, and I began to panic as I knew there wouldn't be many of these moments left with him for awhile.

He began to take the pins out of my hair and throw them on the side table.

"I love your hair down, baby," he said and ran his hands through it.

"I just love your _hair_," I replied and ran my hands through his.

"Is that right?" he asked and smiled down at me.

"Yes, that's right. Now take off you clothes, Mr. Cullen."

"I want you to do it for me, lover."

"I'll do anything for you Edward."

My voice took on a serious tone when I told him this. In the short time I had known Edward, he had me totally head over heels for him._ I love him. _My eyes widened at the thought. _But I do_._ I freaking love him_. I couldn't help it. I had never head feelings like this for someone. I never thought that I would feel so strongly that I would suffocate at just the thought of them not being near me. It had to be love.

He kissed my forehead and whispered, "and I for you."

I undid his tie and unbuttoned his shirt and slipped it off his shoulders. He stood before me topless and kissed my fingers lovingly. I let my hands explore his chest and abdomen before I undid his pants and let them drop to the floor along with his boxer briefs. I was going to miss seeing this every day. I had never been with a man with a body or a soul as beautiful as Edward's.

"Turn around beautiful."

I shivered when I felt his hands lightly slide up and down my shoulders and arms, across my chest and down to the zipper on my dress. He let it fall to the floor and made quick work of my undergarments.

"You're a goddess. My sweet goddess," he whispered.

I faced him, looked into his beautiful green eyes, and placed my hand on his chest.

I gave him a kiss right over his heart.

"Do you feel that?" he asked and held my hand on his chest. His heart was beating a mile a minute.

I shook my head yes.

"That's what you do to me every time I'm with you."

I took his hand and placed it on my chest, letting him feel my heart.

"What do you think you do to me, Edward?"

"I need you so much, Bella. More than you know. More than I'd care to admit to myself. "

I kissed his mouth sweetly, "Edward, I'm yours. You already have _all _of me."

Please understand what I'm trying to say. _Please don't run for the hills screaming._

"Do you know how good that makes me feel to hear you say that? Just to know…"

I kissed him then. I didn't know what he was going to say next, but I needed to keep my mouth occupied before I said those three little words.

He walked forward, causing me to fall onto the bed. He settled himself on top of me, never taking his lips off of mine. We kissed for what seemed like forever, until I had to breathe. He kissed my collar bone up to my neck and lapped at the spot behind my ear. I moaned loudly and my back involuntarily arched off the bed while he did so. He reached down and hitched my leg over his hip.

I felt him pressed up against me, but he didn't move. Instead, he wrapped his arms around me, looked into my eyes and sighed.

"I am going to miss you so much, Bella. What am I going to do without you? " The emotion and pain I could see in his eyes was too much. I began to cry. I slowly kissed his cheeks and his forehead, and his lips.

I felt him shudder above me, and when I looked at his face which he was trying to hide, he had a tear on his cheek as well. I had never seen any of my boyfriends cry for me. Ever. And I would sure never mention that I'd seen it.

He sniffled bit his lip, kissed my collar bone, and rested his head on my chest. When he finally looked at me , no more tears were present. He propped himself up on his elbows and stroked my face with the back of his fingers as our eyes locked.

"I need to tell you something."

"You can tell me anything."

"I know. I just don't want you to run..."

_Curious._ I was thinking the same thing just mere minutes ago. Shit, what was he going to say? Tell me he had an illegitimate child? Maybe incurable disease? Did he cheat on me? _Double shit._

"Tell me, Edward."

"Promise me you won't laugh or run away. This is really hard for me."

"Baby, I promise. I'm not going to laugh at you."

"Or run away."

"Or run away. Out with it, sweetheart."

His voice was barely a whisper. "I'm in love with you."

I was not expecting that, so my first reaction was not good.

I laughed out loud.

I was so relieved and my heart soared. He had made it sound like he had some horrible news or something.

His brows furrowed at my reaction. "You promised."

He tried getting up from the bed, but I clung to him like my life depended on it .

"No no no! I'm sorry! I'm not laughing at you. I'm laughing because I'm so happy and so relieved! God, Edward, I thought you were going to tell me you only had six months to live or something. You're so morose sometimes," I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him. He hugged me back, only a little.

_Bella Swan, you fucking ingrate! You didn't say it back!_

"Look at me." When I looked into his eyes, he looked so disappointed. How could he ever think I didn't love him back? I felt tears begin to spill over my eyes once more. I cupped his face in my hands.

"Edward," I whimpered, "I love you, too. So much it scares me. "

He searched my eyes as I sniffled. I saw a slow smile spread across his face, and before I knew it he hugged me so hard I could hardly breathe. I didn't complain.

"Are we crazy? I mean, does this even make sense?" he whispered.

I smiled," Yes and no. We barely know each other."

"I know we don't know some…things...about each other, but I want to know everything there is to know. I love you, Bella," he whispered.

"I love you too."

I kissed him hard and with wanting , tasting my own tears . Edward pulled away from me and wiped my tears away.

" Shhh...Bella. No more crying. Let me make you feel good. Tell me what you want. "

"You. Make love to me," I whispered.

He positioned himself above me and slid into me slowly. We both moaned when he was fully inside.

"Oh, Edward..." I sighed. He moved slowly, hitting the spot deep inside me with every thrust.

"Baby, you feel so good, I'll never get enough of you," he whispered and picked up his pace. I could feel my muscles beginning to clench. I didn't want to come yet. I wanted to wait for him. I wrapped my other leg around his waist and bit my lip, concentrating on his face while he thrust in and out of me.

"Let go," he whispered and kissed me.

I cried out against his lips, "Ahhh...Ahhh...Edward!" The warm floating feeling washed over me as I gasped for air. My orgasm triggered his, and he cried out and buried his face in my neck.

His movements slowed and finally came to a stop. He collapsed onto his side, taking deep breaths in and out, cursing and telling me how great I was.

I stared at him for a moment in disbelief.

Edward Cullen, famous real estate heir, my boyfriend, my lover, admitted to me that he loves me. And I love him. I was so high on the idea, I couldn't help but smile. I grabbed his hand and kissed it, and he groaned.

"Ow."

"Oh your hand! I'm so sorry."

"I'll be fine."

"I'll get you some ice." I hopped up and threw on my robe and went into the freezer to gather some ice into a dishcloth. My stomach grumbled as I spied the freezer burned pint of Ben & Jerry's sitting off to the side. I was hungry as hell. I grabbed a bottle of water and two advil from my medicine cabinet and skipped back into the bedroom.

I studied his hand while he took the pills. It was red and swollen. I guess he punched James harder than I thought. I placed the ice on top of his hand and he winced.

"Edward you need to have this looked at."

"It's fine. It's not broken. I can move it, see?" He flexed his wrist and moved his fingers. _Ugh. Men_. I rolled my eyes and gave him a kiss.

"Are you tired?" I asked him and pulled back the covers on my bed.

"Nope. I'm starving."

I laughed. "I was thinking the same thing. What are you in the mood for? I have stuff for pancakes, I can whip up some spaghetti, and I think I have some pork chops in the freezer. Oh, and plenty of produce from the market."

He stared at me wide eyed.

"What?"

"You cook?"

I laughed. "Yes. Not usually if it's just me, but I can cook, Edward. I'm not too bad at it either."

"Seriously? I didn't think you could because you seem to have a hard time feeding yourself," he joked and kissed my cheek.

" It just hasn't come up, you know with all the take-out and room service. And not to mention the fancy dinners."

"That's true. Well, I'll have whatever you're having. Get in there and make me some dinner, woman!" He smacked me on the ass and kissed me again.

I got a bit carried away in the kitchen. I decided on pancakes, eggs and bacon. Who doesn't love breakfast for dinner? Edward moaned after every bite. He said I made the fluffiest pancakes he had ever had, and that he wanted me to cook for him more. I think he was just trying to be nice.

Edward had no trouble falling asleep once we cleaned up and put everything away. I, on the other hand, got no sleep. I was just too busy trying to deal with my emotions.

We had both admitted how we felt about each other, and meeting him had been the best thing to ever happen to me. But I wouldn't see him for a long time, and I hoped I would stay on his mind while he was away; I didn't want him to forget about me. I would also miss Alice. She and I had become close, and I could tell we were on our way to becoming best friends. The only thing holding me here was Angela and my father.

I knew Angela would follow Ben to the ends of the earth and encourage me to go, and I never saw too much of my father. Last time we spoke on the phone he told me he had been dating, which was a pleasant surprise. I told him all about Edward, and of course Charlie had never heard of him. He would hate it if I moved, but I really had to consider New York seriously.

My lease wasn't up for another year, but there was an option to break it at any time. I would just have to pay the consequences. As I was making a mental checklist of my apartment and of the things I could take with me and the things I could leave behind, it's like Edward knew. He held me even tighter to him and sighed while I was thinking about it.

By the time the sun came pouring through the windows of my loft, I had made up my mind. I was going to accept Alice's offer of a room and a job and leave for New York in a month. All I had to do was tie up some loose ends, and give Eric enough notice for a replacement.

I couldn't wait to tell Edward, who was still in a deep sleep wrapped around me. I pried his arms from around me slowly, mindful of his hand, and quickly replaced my body with a pillow. He stirred a bit, but didn't wake.

I knew exactly how I was going to break the good news. I tied by hair up, threw on some yoga pants and a hoodie and tried to be quiet as I could as I tip-toed around the loft. I left a note for Edward so he wouldn't worry, and I shut the door almost silently behind me.

I almost skipped to the bakery, I was so happy. When I got there I was the only customer in the place because of the early hour. There was a young girl behind the counter reading a newspaper and drinking a large coffee. She acted like I had interrupted her when I ordered half a dozen chocolate glazed donuts and two large coffees.

"That'll be ten fifty."

She took my credit card and a man brought my order to the front. The girl almost gave me a heart attack when she gasped loudly. She looked down at the paper on the counter and back to me again.

"You're the girl from the paper!"

_Oh, no. _

"No. That's not me."

She looked at my credit card and looked back at me.

"So you're telling me there is more than one Isabella Swan in Seattle?"

"Yep."

She chuckled and swiped the card, "Wow, I can't believe you're in our shop! Just wow!"

I didn't know what to say or do. I snatched my order and turned to head toward the door.

"Wait! Can I have your autograph? You are so lucky to be with Edward Cullen. My friends and I think he's just the greatest."

"I'm not her; I think you have the wrong person."

"Ok, well, see ya soon, Isabella. Your boyfriend is the hottest man alive!" she called as I pushed through the door.

I had to get my paper, and fast.

When I walked back into the loft, Edward was seated at the kitchen island, reading said paper with his phone in his hand. His head shot up when I came bursting through the door. I set everything down in front of him, eager to see what that reporter wrote about me.

"Morning sweetie. What does it say? " I asked and snatched the newspaper from him.

"Alice just called. We made the front page," he said and smiled. I rolled my eyes. _Great. _

"Do I even want to know?"

"There's nothing bad in the article at all. You should be pleased."

"I'm not pleased that I've already been recognized, Edward. Apparently, you are just 'the greatest' and 'the hottest man alive' according to a teenager down the street."

He began to laugh. "I'm sorry, baby."

"It's not that I disagree with her, but she asked for my autograph. I mean, who does that!"

"It happens," he replied and sipped his coffee.

I read the article in the paper over quickly, my name just a blurb at the end with a picture.

_The biggest surprise of the night was Edward Cullen's admission to finally being committed. When asked about the mystery woman he was holding hands with the entire night, he replied,"Her name is Isabella Swan. She's my girlfriend." Not much is known about Isabella, but I'm sure the world would like to get to know her._

"It doesn't say anything about the fight?"

"Nope. I'm sure the press was paid to be kept quiet about that."

Figures. Without the fight, that article wasn't so bad after all.

Edward pulled me to him so I was sitting in his lap and he kissed my hair. "What's in the box, Isabella?"

"Hmmm. I may have picked up something for you."

I opened the box and revealed the six perfectly shaped large chocolate glazed donuts.

"Oh, baby. Thank you. Alice only let's me have one. But you...you spoil me, my love."

I got up and pushed the box toward him, and he dug into those things like he'd never eaten before.

"Edward, I have something to tell you."

He paused mid-chew.

"I'm going to move to New York."

* * *

**Leave me a review, ya'll. I think I'll go outside now and enjoy this beautiful day. Till next time!**


	19. Your Dad Hates Me

**Hi there! Sorry for the lack of updating, I just got settled into a new job and I can't log on to fanfic from there. BUMMER. But luckily I've found some time to write! Here ya go....**

* * *

Edward threw down his half eaten chocolate glazed donut, picked me up and swung me through the air.

He kissed my face and kept saying "thank you" over and over.

"I love you my sweet girl."

"I love you too, Edward."

He set me down on my feet and began to pace the loft, pulling his hands through his already messed up hair. He kept walking back and forth between the kitchen and the bedroom, muttering to himself.

"Ok, I don't know how much you can bring with you….we don't have much time…I have to call the airport…where's your damn luggage? I'll call Carlisle and cancel dinner so we can pack if we want to make the flight tomorrow morning. Then we can arrange for the rest of your belongings to be-"

"Edward! Chill out. I'm not leaving with you tomorrow, silly."

His brow furrowed and his mouth pressed into a hard line.

"What do you mean you aren't leaving with me tomorrow?"

"I haven't had enough time to tie up any loose ends. I was planning to join you in New York in about a month's time."

"No. No fucking way. I'm calling the airport now to arrange your-"

" Edward, no. I have to give notice to my landlord, notice to work, I have to purge my closet and give things away…plus I have no idea what to do with half my furniture."

Edward did not surprise me when he threw a minor hissy fit in the middle of my living room.

"Isabella, I want you with me _tomorrow_! You can't expect me to wait a month for you! I can't be without you for that long…Jesus! Fuck!"

He walked up to me and fell to his knees, and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Bella, baby. Just come. Come with me. Please. I can take care of everything for you. Let me. Please."

I ran my hands through his hair and sighed.

"I'll try to come sooner, but you have to give me some time. I can't just up and leave without any explanation to anyone. That just doesn't seem right to me."

"There's not much to do, baby. I'll pay out your lease, hire a staff to pack your things, who gives a shit about the hotel, and you can call your parents and Angela today."

"No way! And...what about Alice, I haven't even told her!"

"Alice? She'll be ecstatic."

"Well she said I could live with her and she hasn't had any time to-"

Edward stood up quickly and held both my shoulders in his strong hands.

"You're planning to live with _Alice_?"

"Well, that's what she offered. And if I decided I didn't want to, she said she'd help me find an apartment close to work."

His eyes turned dark as he stared at me.

"Do you know how insulted I am at the moment?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You weren't even considering _me_ when the two of you had that conversation?"

I raised my eyebrows, "What are you saying?"

"I want you to live with _me_, Bella. Not fucking Alice." I had to admit the thought of living with Edward crossed my mind, but I didn't want to overstep any boundaries or jump to conclusions about my living and working situation.

"Well I didn't know, considering we hadn't talked about it before I decided. Plus I didn't know if you...wanted me to."

"How could you ever think that I would want otherwise?"

"I'm not an assumer, Edward. Unlike yourself," I chuckled.

"Fine let's make it clear, then." He took my hand and sweetly kissed the top of it.

"Isabella Marie Swan, will you live with me? I want to wake up next to you every day and hold you in my arms every night." God, he's good. _The man has a way with words._

I sighed," Of course I would love to, Edward."

He smiled brightly and hugged me tightly to his chest.

"A week, Isabella. Do you think that will be enough time for you to 'wrap things up' so to speak?"

"Edward, I don't know…."

"Can you try for a week?"

"I can try, but I'll probably have to work, and I don't know if they have anyone to cover-"

Edward scoffed, "Work, work, work...Jesus!"

He released me and walked over to where his phone was lying on the island of the kitchen, picked it up, and quickly dialed a number.

"Yes, this is Edward Cullen…. I need to speak to your restaurant manager."

"Edward!" I gasped. _No fucking way._

I ran up to him and jumped for the phone. He kept me away with one of his hands and walked past me into the bedroom. He closed the door and I heard the sound of the lock slipping into place. I banged on the door a few times and heard his muffled voice tell me to 'stop it or you'll be in big trouble'.

Defeated, I placed my ear to the door to hear his conversation.

"Hello Eric…yes, I have been enjoying my stay…yes the food has been outstanding…that's not why… so you have seen the paper...yes, well that's why I'm calling. I hope you understand that I can't very well have Isabella so publicly on display working at your establishment… the media may get involved…oh, they have?...you know it may not be safe for her…thank you for understanding….sure…I just don't want you to think her unprofessional for…(laughter) no, she didn't _make_ me call, she actually wanted to finish out the week…yes, I know she's crazy…she _can_ be difficult…(laughter)…I know you are a friend of Bella's so please don't tell them anything for her safety…yes, of course I will pass along the message…I'll definitely remember you're cooperation in this matter…thank you again…bye."

I wanted to be cross with Edward, but I couldn't bring myself to be. He wanted me with him badly and was going to great lengths to do so, like telling my boss in the nicest possible way that I wasn't coming back to work. He opened the door and grinned at me.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Ok, what did he say?"

"He said he expected this after the hotel was fielding phone calls about you this morning. Apparently, someone's already leaked that you work there. So he said he understood, that he'll miss you, and to keep his number in case you need anything."

"Just like that? No questions asked?And... who the hell told on me?"

"There's no telling, baby." Fuck, who would tattle to the media? Jessica? Laurent? _No way._

"Ugh. I feel sick."

"Everything will be just fine. Now get in here and call your parents and Angela."

"Edward."

"Please baby. Afterward I'll show you how much I appreciate it," he replied and wagged his eyebrows. How could I refuse that offer?

***

The bags under my eyes were terrible. Alice said she couldn't even tell that I didn't get any sleep the night prior. At least I could count on Rose to be honest. "You look like hell. Let's go fix that."

I sipped a glass of champagne and let them touch up my makeup in the master bathroom of the Cullen's new Seattle highrise. The place was massive and took up the entire 21st floor. I didn't even want to know the price tag on a place like this. Rosalie and Emmett were staying in it temporarily until the west coast business got started up, but after they were done, it was going to sit virtually unused until they found a reason to be in Seattle again.

Alice was over the moon that I would be joing her in New York. She kept babbling on and on about the places we could go, the places she knew I would love, and about the new job I was taking.

I dropped the bomb that I would be moving in with Edward, she did a little happy dance and said she knew he wouldn't let me live with her anyway.

Everything was happening so fast, and I didn't know how Edward's parents were going to react to my moving to New York.

If it was anything like my experience, it would probably be a bit of a shock. First I called Angela because I knew she would support me. Angela said she knew it would happen and that she was going to miss the hell out of me. I told her I'd come visit as often as I could, and I meant it.

My father, on the other hand, kept telling me that I was making a mistake and that it was too soon. I told him that we are in love and that it's my life. He hung up on me.

Renee was surprised but she told me to follow my heart, "no matter what your father says." And of course that she wanted to visit New York as often as she could.

That's exactly why I was having Edward talk with his parents before dinner. He said he didn't care anymore of the consequences. When I suggested that we not tell them that we were moving in together right away, that it might make things more complicated with his father, he shot the idea down straightaway. He was going to tell them everything.

"Ladies!" I heard Emmett bellow from the doorway of the bedroom,"Get your lovely selves out here, we're ready to go."

I took a shaky breath as we filed out of the bathroom, Rose and Alice telling me everything would be "just fine" and "not to worry." We met the rest of the Cullens in the foyer, where Edward came up to me right away and kissed my cheek. "Everything went fine," he whispered in my ear. Somehow I didn't believe him.

Esme walked up to me and gave me a hug. "Bella, good to see you again, thank you for joining us dear. In more ways than one, " she whispered the last part. _Yes! Mom approves!_

_"_Thank you Esme," I whispered back.

"Isabella," Carlisle said and nodded toward me. By the look on his face, it was obvious he wasn't sold on it. He looked a bit upset, even. _Shit, I knew it_.

"Mr. Cullen, nice to see you," I said meekly.

He forced a tight smile in my direction before he spoke,"Our car is waiting downstairs. We'll meet you at the restaurant, kids." Esme grabbed Carlisle's hand and kissed it, and led him into the elevator.

Once the doors closed behind them, I let out a huge gust of air.

"Well that went fucking fantastic," I mumbled under my breath.

I heard Edward chuckle behind me.

"Actually, considering how I just sprung it on them, it did go fucking fantastic. My mom is so happy."

"But your dad hates me."

Alice frowned and began pressing the 'down' button on the elevator frantically.

Edward sighed and hugged me to him from behind, placing kisses on my exposed shoulders. "No, he doesn't hate you, silly girl. He just thinks we're both very irrational."

"What do you know, my dad said the same thing," I replied sarcastically. _Let's hope they aren't right._

"Oh, come on, Bella. Stop worrying about my dad. He'll get over it, ok?" Alice said and pulled me away from Edward. "Now let's go, I'm starved."

"We'll be right behind you, guys," Rose said as she waved us into the elevator.

"So, Bella, excited about moving to the big apple?" Jasper asked and smiled as the doors closed behind us.

"Of course I am, just a little nervous. I just don't know how the people there are going to be, you know?"

"Well it takes some getting used to. I'm from a small town in Texas, my momma would smack us upside the head if we didn't use our manners. After I got to New York I learned to stop holding doors open for people or saying 'good morning' to strangers. They look at you like you're a creeper."

I laughed.

"Got it. Do not go out of your way for strangers."

"Not everyone's like that, Jasper!" Alice said and smacked him in the arm.

"Don't worry, baby. You'll be fine. I'll be right there to protect you," Edward said and kissed the top of my head.

"Yeah not to mention the security team Edward's planning on-"

"Shut up, Alice," Edward scolded.

I don't want to know. I don't_ even want _to know.

We filed into the big black Escalade, and Demetri was driving, of course. After the short ride, we ended up at some sort of asian-fusion restaurant downtown. I'm not partial to asian-fusion. Edward must've seen it written all over my face, or the fact that I sighed could have given me away. Alice jumped out of the car and practically ran into the restaurant while Jasper followed behind her.

"Do you not like asian food?"

"Um, no. I love all asian food. I just think they're perfectly fine by themselves and and don't need fusing."

He looked at me in awe and then kissed my cheek," God, I love you. And this is not what I would have chosen either. Alice loves this shit and always gets her way. I promise to take you to China Town when you get to New York for some outstanding real asian food."

He pulled me to his chest and gave me a long, lingering peck that could have turned into full on making out if Rose and Emmett didn't pull up right beside us. I was happy to see them climb out of Edward's silver Range Rover.

"Thank you, Edward, for taking the car back," I said and kissed his cheek.

"Yeah, I offered it up to Emmett and Rose, who by the way, willingly took it. You're so difficult," he chuckled.

Rosalie and Emmet walked up to us, Emmett smiling widely, while Rose had a scowl on her face.

"Fucking Alice and her fucking asian-fusion," she huffed. Edward and I laughed, and when Rose looked confused we let her in on the joke.

"Who cares, babe. As long as there's food in there, I'm happy," Emmett replied and kissed her on the cheek.

Edward led me by the small of my back into the trendy space that was decorated mostly in reds and golds and boasted a real rickshaw._ How freaking original_. It was very dim, only candle light illuminating the tables. We were seated at a long table toward the back, adorned with a red silk tablecloth and black lacquer chairs, with white orchids in bud vases placed in front of each plate.

Rosalie and Emmett sat nearest Esme and Carlisle, then Alice and Jasper, then Edward and I tucked away on the end. _Thank God._

Edward quickly snatched my hand and held it on top of the table while he read his menu.

"Mmm...I can't decide, gah! I think I'm going to get the sea bass _and_ the scallops," Alice said and closed her menu. "What are you getting?" she asked and smiled at me.

I made a show of placing a hand over my eyes and pointing to something on the menu. When I opened them, I read off my meal for the evening.

"Looks like I'm having...the ginger infused red snapper."

"What are you doing, Bella?!" Alice asked.

I laughed. " It all tastes the same to me, Alice. It doesn't really matter what you get!"

Edward smiled at me, and I heard the rest of them stifling laughter. I looked down the table and Esme was smiling and Carlisle had his hand over his mouth. He cleared his throat, and looked back at his menu. _One point for Bella_.

Alice's mouth hung open then she scowled at me ," You know, you should have a little more respect for your boss," she teased," I could make you work very long hours, you know."

"Ok, boss. No more teasing about your asian-fusion obsession."

Edward laughed," Technically Alice, I'm the boss, and I say Bella can do whatever she wants."

He leaned into me and whispered ,"And I'm the only one you'll be calling _boss_, Isabella. Are we clear?" I nodded my head quickly while I felt the heat build between my legs. He _would_ talk to me like that when his parents are just a few feet away.

Alcie scoffed,"Ugh. You are so possesive, brother."

She leaned over the table andpointed at me ,"And you, missy...you are _so_ on Starbucks duty the first week you get to New York. I mean like 'The Devil Wears Prada' style."

"Yes, Miranda," I stated and rolled my eyes.

Her little body shook with laughter.

Dinner went as well as to be expected, all of us making small talk. Well almost all of us. Carlisle didn't really talk to Edward or me. As the evening was winding down, Esme told me she needed some help planning a few charity events and would like my input once I got settled in. I told her that I'd love to help any way I can. Rose said that she'd be working remotely until Emmett was finished on the west coast, and that I sould need to help her finalize her choices on certain things that she couldn't be in New York for, and do final walk-throughs for her. Of course I agreed to this, too.

Edward rested his chin on my shoulder and ran his hand down my arm. "Yes, Bella. Since we're in the same building, I think I'll need your help transcribing documents for me in my office every day. It may take up _a lot _of your time." He said the last part all low and suggestively. It was meant for my ears alone, but of course Alice heard him and chimed in.

"Be serious, Edward. You have Heidi do all your typing, you won't need Bella for that," She said and rolled her eyes. When she finally realized what came out of her mouth, she held back a laugh.

Carlisle shook his head slowly and shot a look in Edward's direction. He got up quickly and took Esme's hand.

"Children, we've had a lovely evening, but your mother and I have to get ready to go early in the morning."

"Yes, we'll see you all later....and Bella, please hurry to New York, we can't wait for you to start," she said and smiled at me.

Nothing from Carlisle. _Great._

They waved and walked away, and I quickly smacked Alice in the arm.

"Good going, Tink. Now your Dad thinks all I'm going to be doing at Cullen Development is your brother in his office."

"Oops." she said and smiled. Now I knew I had to wrok very hard when I got there. I would have to prove myself trustworthy to Carlisle.

We said our goodbyes when dinner was over, Alice squeezing me surprisingly tight when she hugged me. They all said they'd see me in less than a week, and I scowled at Edward. It went from a week, to less than a week. _That sneaky man._

When Demetri dropped us off, I told him I'd see him soon and not to miss me too much.

"I'm just happy to be going back to New York. This is a lot of driving," he stated and laughed.

"Well it's been my fault. If Edward wasn't so damn protective you would have to drive us everywhere."

"No, it's not your fault. E's just that way. But honestly, I'm glad you're coming along. I can tell you're going to be very easy to work for."

That was the first time Demetri ever showed his personality to me. _Huh. Wait, work for? _I don't want to know.

Edward pulled me from the car and into an embrace. He looked down at me and looked up at my building.

"I'm going to miss this little place."

"I guess so."

"Are you_ not_ going to miss living here? I mean it's your home and all. "

"Surprisingly not that much. It really only feels like my home when you stay here," I said and looked down at my feet. He lifted my chin and placed a soft kiss on my lips.

"That makes me so happy to hear you say that, Bella. Now let's get upstairs. We have a lot to do before we go to sleep."

He led me up the stairs to the loft, probably for the last time ever.

"Edward, you have to wake up so early. You can't help me pack."

"I wasn't talking about packing, baby." Huh?

He pulled me throught the door and into a searing embrace. He lifted me up as I wrapped my legs around his waist and I gasped as the cold of the granite countertop hit the back of my bare thighs. _Oh, he wasn't talking about packing._

* * *

**Edward's going to do everything he can to get Miss Swan to NYC A.S.A.P. When he departs some unsavories may come out of the woodwork to say hello...hmmm...Oh, and PS, sorry if you enjoy asian-fusion. I do not, and am forced constantly by my friends to visit new asian-fusion "hot spots" that shoot up all over town every other week. Overpriced and mostly lame. Anyhow, hope everyone has a lovely weekend. It's like 80 degrees here right now down south, so I know I will!**


	20. Watch Me

**Hello, and my apologies. I know it's been a hot minute since I've updated, but my new job is freakin' demanding. I hope you all understand and bear with me and my big change. Thanks for sticking around, and here's your chapter. TO ALL THAT REVIEW AND GIVE ME FEEDBACK: THANK YOU. You're the one's that keep me going, because that's the way us authors know that people are actually enjoying what we take the time to write. I heart you all. Oh, and I heart all the people that have added me to alerts/favorites. Please don't be afraid to tell me what you think. You can even leave me one of these :) or even a :( ...But anyway, enough ranting, let's get to the good stuff.**

**Here's some more drama....**

* * *

"No!" I whimpered as I clutched at Edward's retreating bare behind as he sprung up from the bed. He chuckled and playfully slapped my hand away. He went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. I knew what this meant. It was early morning. The day Edward was going back to New York and leaving me behind. The only thing that eased my mind is that I would be joining him in just a few short days.

I had just let sleep take me only a few hours previous, and I was beyond tired. Edward and I stayed up for hours. Firstly, he took me on the island in my kitchen just after arriving home, he gave me one of the best orgasms of my life on the couch and then proceeded to bend me over the armrest, and then I rode him furiously in the bed before we both finally passed out. I really needed a strong pain killer for the ache in my ovaries from our marathon love-making.

I sat up for a few minutes and rubbed my eyes, willing myself awake, because if I did not, I would surely sleep most of the day away and I had a lot of planning to do. I hoisted myself off the bed, stark naked and feeling like I weighed a thousand pounds, and went into the kitchen where I robotically made coffee. I pulled out two mugs and some creamer as I yawned and propped myself up against the cool granite. Almost asleep, I hardly noticed as I felt a pair of strong arms slide around me.

"Morning love."

"Good morning to you, too." I laughed and kissed his hand.

"You know, there is nothing sexier than you making coffee in the nude. I think it'll be a requirement every single morning when you move in."

"Oh, so you were watching me."

"Yes, always. Now what say you of the nude coffee making...every morning?"

"I think I can do that, Mr. Cullen." I replied and smiled. He began to kiss my bare shoulders, and I could feel his excitement through his towel, pressed up against my rear. _What is he, Superman?_

He began to kiss the back of my neck and grind himself on me.

"No, no, Edward," I said and turned around and wrapped my arms around his waist," you have a flight to catch."

"It's your fault," he said and cupped my ass and began to knead it "you've made me absolutely insatiable. I can't ever get enough of you. And I couldn't stop thinking about last night while I was in the shower. Lucky for me, I own many, many couches."

"Psshh...I think you had me enough last night," I replied and and fingered the edge of the towel that hung dangerously low on his hips. He licked his lips and watched my movements.

"I had you three times, actually. And I made you come five. But who's keeping track?" he asked and shrugged his shoulders. _You would._

I scoffed, "Just go get ready before you miss your flight."

"Ugh. You're so damn responsible. They won't leave without me. It's partly my god damn plane. Let me make you feel good before I go."

"Edward I'm going to level with you. In all honesty, I'm kinda sore."

His brows furrowed and his mouth turned into a frown ,"Why didn't you tell me I was being too rough? I never want you to be sore." I could see him mentally berating himself.

"It's not a bad sore, Edward. I just think we may have overdone it a little without any time to rest. We only got like three hours of sleep, you know. Don't feel bad. I wanted it just as much as you did," I said and kissed his forehead.

"Fine. I'll admit I may be a little...chaffed," he replied and kissed my forehead.

"Chaffed?" I giggled.

"Bella, you rode me last night like you were trying to win the Kentucky Derby...not that I didn't thoroughly fucking enjoy it."

"Yeah you did..." I interjected.

"...But you have to promise me you'll tell me if I'm ever being too rough. I know I can get carried away with you. And I certainly don't want to make you hurt."

"Edward, I love the way you make love to me. I _want_ you to get carried away. And it's my own fault. I forget that you are very...well endowed and that I'm..."

"Petite," he finished. I nodded as he tried to hold back a smile. He wrapped his arms around me and when I thought he was going to kiss me, he bit his lip and smacked me hard on the ass. I jumped and yelped.

"Mr. Cullen! Go get ready...right now," I said and pointed to the bathroom.

"Yes, Mistress Responsible," he replied and reluctantly dropped his arms from around me.

Edward was standing in my kitchen, fully clothed in a button down and slacks, looking super sexy, checking his blackberry. Demetri had already retrieved his bags from the hall was waiting for him in the car on the street. I had to force myself to throw on some jeans and an old t-shirt and some old Chucks. I had to venture out to buy boxes, after all. I was not looking forward to packing. I hate packing.

"Why do you look so absolutely delicious? You're making it very hard for me to leave," he said and wrapped his arms around me.

"I look like a hobo. Nothing delicious about it," I said and kissed him on the cheek.

"Are you fucking kidding? You look sexy as hell."

I rolled my eyes and didn't say anything more, as I knew it would just irritate him if I couldn't 'take a compliment.'

"Well, I guess I have to go, as much as I don't want to," he sighed and buried his face in my hair.

"I know. But I'll see you in a few days. In the meantime, I have so much to do," I said and placed a kiss on his mouth.

He released me and I walked him to the door.

"I love you," he whispered and kissed me. "I'll call you when we land."

"I love you, Edward." He kissed my hand and looked back at me reluctantly as I closed the door and locked it behind him. I ran my hands through my hair. _Shit I'm going to miss him._

A few moments later, there was a light knock at the door.

When I opened it, Edward scooped me into his arms, and kissed me with so much intensity that it took my breath away. He sucked my tongue and nipped at my lips. _Ouch, my ovaries!_ He pulled away finally and chuckled. "Sorry, I just needed one for the road. I love you, Isabella."

I laughed," I love you, too."

"Here. Put this on. I want you to wear it while I'm away."

He took the black beads from around his wrist and slipped it onto mine and kissed my hand once more. I thought fast and slipped the elastic from my hair and placed it on his wrist.

"Here. It's not the bracelet but-"

He silenced me by kissing me again. After we both couldn't breathe, he finally pulled away.

This time when he looked back at me, he had my favorite crooked grin on his face.

***

Woozy and tired, I plopped down on my couch, just closing my eyes for a split second. Boxes could wait for a few minutes, right?

I was startled awake by a loud knock at my door."Open up!" the muffled woman's voice yelled. I rubbed my eyes and looked at the time. I had been asleep for three hours. Oh my shit.

I got up and looked through the peephole of the door. Rosalie Hale-Cullen was standing in the hall waving two Starbucks coffees at me. She had on a designer sweatsuit, and her hair and makeup were perfectly in place. Figures. I undid the locks and opened the door.

"Hey sleepyhead, I got you a Venti Hazelnut Latte," she said and handed me the coffee. _I could kiss her._

"Bless you, Rose," I said and took a long drink.

"Yeah well, you're gonna need it."

"Did you talk to Alice this morning?"

"Yep, she's pissed none of us are with her. Apparently Carlisle and Esme didn't come to the airport and hopped a flight back to Hawaii last minute for some quality time, which is weird. She also wanted me to tell you that Edward passed out as soon as his ass hit the seat on the plane!"

"Good, we got like no sleep last night."

"TMI. Well anyway, now that I know you're here, I'll let them know."

"Who?"

"Ok boys! Come on in!" she yelled from the kitchen into the hall.

Three large men entered my apartment, wearing matching polo shirts and khakis.

"Bella, this is Brian, George, and Hans. They are going to pack for you."

"Um, hello," I said confused.

"Hello. Shall we get started in the living room Mrs. Cullen?" the largest one asked and looked at Rose.

"Do you want to keep this furniture, Bella?" she asked.

"I...well..." I shrugged.

"Get all the furniture, guys. We'll put it in storage until she decides what she wants to do with it." The three men nodded and picked up the very couch I had been sleeping on.

"What is this Rose?!"

"What's what? Edward told me I was in charge of helping you move."

"But..."

"To answer any questions you may have, Bella, they just pack as they go along. They wrap everything fragile, label everything, and they definitely don't steal. Oh, and they are very organized. They unpacked me and Emmett in only a day. They're the best. "

"So, they are going to pack so I don't have to?" _Ok, I'll give in. This is awesome._

"Yes. All you have to pack is a couple of suitcases worth of clothes and toiletries or whatever. Your stuff will actually be in New York before you are."

I couldn't help myself. I wrapped my arms around Rosalie. "Thank you! This is like...the best thing ever." I felt her stiffen at first, but she returned the hug and smiled at me.  
"I just forget you aren't used to...some things."

"Believe me when I tell you, no one I know is used to this."

Rosalie and I packed my suitcase in record time, and were sitting on my barstools eating sandwiches she made. I told her I wasn't hungry and she said eating was not an option.

I looked up when a big flash of white caught my eye. _My bed._ I dropped my sandwich abruptly.

"Wait guys! Don't take that." They began to walk backward, back into the bedroom.

"Take it," Rose said and pointed toward the door. They complied with 'Mrs. Cullen' and left the loft with my bed in tow.

I crossed my arms in front of me. "Rosalie, where the hell am I supposed to sleep?"

"What? You're staying with me and Em."

"Excuse me?" I asked utterly surprised.

"Didn't Edward tell you? This place is supposed to be empty by the end of the day per your landlord."

"My landlord? He talked to my landlord?"

"He didn't tell you any of this?"

"No, he fucking _did not_!" I yelled.

Rosalie looked taken aback. I fumed for a moment and paced my kitchen.

"Sorry, sorry. I wasn't yelling at you, Rose. He just...I never agreed to any of this."

"Hmmm. Sounds like Edward."

"What? What do you mean? What all did he do?"

"Well, all I know is that he asked if you could stay with us, which I totally agreed to, then he told me that he had taken care of your lease, and that the landlord needed it empty by today so she could show it the day after tomorrow. Oh yeah, and to feed you because you don't eat enough."

I sighed. "Why won't he let me make any decisions for myself? He is so frustrating..."

"Bella. I have known Edward for years. Iv'e known you for what, a couple of weeks? But I know you well enough to know that if you'd had it your way, you would have done this all by yourself without any help. Just be happy you have a boyfriend who cares so much that he would do this for you. He wants you in New York quickly, so he's going to do everything he can to make that happen, whether he tells you or not. "

"Don't even try to make me not mad at him," I said and scowled.

"I'm doing no such thing," she joked "...I just...it's really nice to see him happy, and I want him to stay that way."

"Of course I do too," I said and smiled," and thanks for letting me crash at your place for...how long?"

"Well, if Edward has his way you'll be in New York by Wednesday night. So a couple of nights?"

I smacked myself in the forehead."Holy shit. He is so dead."

After the movers moved, Rose informed me she had to go run some errands but would be back to pick me up in an hour or so. I stayed behind and cleaned the loft, telling her that the cleaning crew she had hired was highly unnecessary.

I swept and mopped the floor, and as I was just beginning to throw out things from the refrigerator, I heard a knock on the door. _Dammit Rose, I said the cleaning crew wasn't needed_. I flung the door open, prepared to send them away. Standing at the threshold was not a cleaning crew at all.

"Bella."

I dropped the bag of trash I was holding. How could he show up like this?

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you."

"How did you get my address, Jake?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes, it matters. I'm not listed. Because of you," I said snarkily and leaned against the door frame.

"Can I come in?"

"You must be joking."

"I just want to talk a sec. Your father told me your address. We had a nice little chat, actually."

My own father has betrayed me. I can't believe it.

"I don't really have anything to say to you."

"Jesus, just let me in, Bells."

Against my better judgment I opened the door wide to let him pass. I watched like a hawk as Jake stepped into the loft and surveyed its emptiness. I left the door open on purpose in case I felt the need to run.

He turned to me and placed his hands on his hips. "So, you moving to New York for Cullen?"

I shrugged my shoulders and didn't answer.

"That's a yes, I'm assuming," he said and planted his feet.

"Yes, I'm moving to New York, Jacob."

"To be with Cullen," he said as a statement rather than a question.

"I've accepted a job."

"You're going to be working for him?"

"For _him_?"

"Yes, for him. Don't play dumb, Bella."

"I believe the only person in this room working for _him _is you."

"Oh, Bella, still so coy," he said and chuckled. I wanted to hit him. I wasn't going to tell him more than I had to.

"Whatever. Are ya done now?" I asked and pointed to the door.

"No. I'm not done. I want my money, Bella."

"Do we really have to re-hash this?! It's not your money, Jake. It's mine. You spent all of _your _cash on _Leah_." I spoke the last part like I was explaining it to a small child who couldn't comprehend.

"And I want to spend my remaining portion on her, too."

My blood boiled. Fucking asshole.

"You don't have a remaining portion."

He moved his hand to his back pocket and pulled out pieces of paper stapled together. A friggin bank statement.

"Actually, Bella, you owe me like two grand."

I snatched the papers and mentally calculated the deposits from each one of our separate accounts in my head. The fucker was right. When I decided to close out the account I had only looked at the spending, not at the deposits.

But he was insane if he thought I was going to give him anything after what he had done. Little did I know that when I was home alone for days on end eating only peanut butter crackers for dinner and saving for our future, he was gallivanting off with his ex-girlfriend.

I ripped the statement in half and threw it on the floor. "Think of it as fee for your infidelity."

He began to shake his head."Fuck that. We'regettingmarried and I want the money."

"You're what?! Wha...what did you say?"

His eyes were a bit downcast as he spoke the words clearly."I asked Leah to marry me, Bella. I need the money." I swallowed hard and stared at him for a moment. Even though I was over Jake completely, I didn't expect this. I wasted two whole years of my life on him and he's marrying _her_.

"Fuck you, Jake," I whispered and made no move toward my checkbook.

"Ok, I've heard enough!"

Rosalie charged through the door and pointed her perfectly manicured fingernail in Jacob's face. "She doesn't owe you a god damn thing you fucking dog. How dare you?"

"Rosalie," Emmett warned and walked in behind her. He pulled her back, quickly stepping into her place.

"Jacob," Emmett said and shook his head," I thought I liked you, bro. You do good work for me, so please don't make me force you out of here. You heard my wife. I think it's time you took a walk."

"Emmett, she owes me money, man. I need it."

"And you'll be needing it a lot more if you don't go," Emmett said, not quite as calm this time. It reminded me so much of Edward, but in a bit of a different way. _Oh, my_ _Edward. He's going to be just livid._

"Bella, just write me the check and I'll go," Jake said to me and held out his hand.

Emmett took a deep breath and sighed. Rosalie piped up again ,"You're a piece of _shit_ asking for money from a woman on her own. You asshole."

"On her own?!? Oh, now that's just fucking _rich_."

"Jacob, you will not talk to my wife that way. Now leave. And be sure that you're probably off the project once my brother finds out about this," Emmett said and pushed Jacob lightly toward the door.

"You can't fire me, Cullen."

"Oh, we are a very resourceful bunch," Emmett said and smiled slyly at Jake," and I've already called down to my security. You have..." he paused to look at his watch, "...28 seconds before you are escorted off the property."

Jake began walking toward the door, looked back and scowled at me. "This isn't over, _Bella,_" he said and practically spit my name.

He walked out, and I turned and looked at Emmett who was now on the phone. "Crisis averted, bro."

Bro? Emmett held his phone away from his ear, and all I could hear on the other end of the phone was none other than one Edward Cullen's voice growling and yelling a stream of obcenities. How the hell did he already know? Wasn't he in the air?

"PUT HER ON THE PHONE! RIGHT FUCKING NOW! I ASKED YOU TO DO ONE FUCKING THING FOR ME, EM!"

His voice reverberated throughout the empty space. Emmett held the phone out to me and winced. I was suddenly scared. Why would Edward be mad at me? I didn't do anything. I tentatively placed my ear to the receiver and heard Edward panting on the line.

"H-h-hello?" I said nervously.

"Baby," he said panicked ,"are you alright? Did he hurt you?" Oh thank heavens. He wasn't mad at me.

"Yes, I'm alright. No, he didn't hurt me. And how the hell did you know-"

"Good. Thank God. Hold on for me a second, ok?"

"Ok."

I heard muffled voices in the background, and then heard Edward speak to someone. "Turn this fucker around or so help me God I will fire the lot of you!...I don't give a shit...fine, then land and refuel, then go back to Sea-Tac...You heard me! Alice, please shut up!"

"EDWARD!" I yelled into the receiver.

"Yes, love," he replied hurriedly.

"Listen to me. You are not to turn that plane around. Nothing happened. Take a deep breath will you?!" I heard him breathe in deeply and sigh. Rosalie and Emmet pretended to clean while they stayed within an earshot. I wanted to laugh. They had no idea how to mop a floor.

"I knew I shouldn't have left you."

"You can't always be here, Edward."

"Well it will never happen again."

"How did you know Jake was here, Edward?"

"Um…I just had a feeling?"

"Tell me, or I swear to God I will hurt you."

He began to chuckle.

"Edward. Now."

He sighed," Fine. I had Demetri stay behind, and he saw Black come to your building. I didn't think he'd get past-"

"So...what you're saying is that you are having me watched? Is that it?"

"Don't be mad. It's only as a precaution because now that we've gone public, I just didn't want anything to happen to you. Emmett was also supposed to be keeping an eye on you but he apparently can't handle a task that large." I rolled my eyes and scoffed.

"Edward. I know you want me to be safe, thank you, but I can handle myself, too."

"I know you can, Bella. You weren't even supposed to know. It was just me being selfish, and for my peace of mind. I'm sorry."

"It's alright, I guess. Just let me know this kind of stuff from now on, ok?"

"I just knew you wouldn't like it."

"Actually it's great that I can count on you to care so much. My own father has betrayed me. He's the one who told Jake where I was. I can't believe he'd do that."

"I guess he's just worried about you, Bella. But, fucking Jacob Black, who by the way is a walking dead man, what the hell did he want?"

"Money. What else? He and Leah are getting married and he needs it." _And for some strange reason I have an inferiority complex because of it._

"What?! How dare he ask my girlfriend for money. Consider him fired, Isabella. You won't have to worry about him anymore. I promise it will be as if he never existed."

I could tell Edward was beginning to get riled up again and I needed to calm him down.

"Edward, don't. He won't bother me again." _I don't think_.

"Are you defending him?"

"Are you crazy? I'm just saying that it's not worth it."

" You're happiness is worth everything to me." My heart swelled and I smiled. No one had ever said anything like that to me before. At that moment I realized I felt the exact same way.

"And yours to me. And if it eases your mind having someone around to protect me, then so be it. I miss you, Edward."

He took in a shaky breath.

"I miss you, too. This is fucking torture."

I sighed. "I know. We'll be together soon enough, thankfully. I think two days to be exact, you sneaky man. Is there anything else you're hiding I should know about? Besides, you know, paying out my lease and having me stay with Em and Rose, and having my things packed and driven across country?"

"Uh...that about covers it?"

I laughed.

"Edward, you know I love you..."

"And I love you, baby," he interrupted.

"...but if you don't apologize profusely to every single person on that plane, I swear to God I won't come to New York."

He sighed and chuckled softly," I promise I will. I'll do it right now. Can I call you later?"

"You better."

"Good. Love you."

"Love you too. Bye." I hung up Emmett's phone and turned to he and Rosalie, and they were both starting at me wide-eyed.

"What?"

* * *

**I'm going back to the writing cave RIGHT NOW. **


	21. Tequila

**Well hello there, friends!! I'm back with a new chapter filled with fun. Edward ain't in it much, though. This is the chapter before Bella makes her grand arrival in the Big Apple. So yeah, here you go, and thanks to everyone that reviewed last chapter, it was freakin' awesome. Sorry I couldn't reply to all of you, like I said before, my life is crazy hectic right now and I'm hardly ever able to update, let alone write. But anyhow, back to The Getaway.**

* * *

Rosaile spoke first. "Do you realize how like Esme and Carlisle the two of you are?"

"No?"

"I can't believe you just calmed him down like that...I've just never seen that before."

"What?"

"Well as you know, Edward has a temper and can be a little irrational sometimes."

"Ya think?" I interjected sarcastically.

"Hardy har Bella. Anyway, he gets it from Carlisle. Esme's the only one who can make him calm down, or change his mind on something. She owns that man."

"Well I hardly own Edward. I wouldn't want to. I just can't let him do things like fire an entire staff of people over nothing. It's ridiculous. I'm flattered that he listens to me at all."

"You _own_ him and you know it."

"Rosalie, please," I replied dismissively.

"Yeah, he's like a new freakin' man. Thank god for you Bella," Emmett said and hugged me tightly. I couldn't breathe.

"Em-mett, can't- breathe." I squeaked.

"Oh, sorry," he replied and released me.

"So, you ready to get out of here?" Rosalie asked and looked around the space.

"I'm so ready," I replied and took a last look around the loft.

When we got to the Hale-Cullen residence, I got settled in the biggest guest room down the hall from the elevators. It was big and tall and blue. It was like a hotel suite. Emmett had to leave to do some work at the club and Rosaile and I decided after the long day we had that we should have a "girls only" margarita and Mexican food night at her place.

I called Angela and asked her to come over, but she said she had dinner plans with Jessica. I guilted her by saying that we probably wouldn't be able to hang out before I left, and I told her to bring Jessica along. Jessica agreed quickly, as I'm sure she wanted to take a peek into the life of a New York socialite.

There was another phone call I needed to make, and this one wasn't going to be as pleasant. I dialed the number I had dialed millions of times before.

"Hello?"

"Dad."

"Bella? Hey kiddo. What's up?"

"What's up? _What's up?_ You give Jake my address is what's up. How could you-"

"Bella-"

"No, Dad! You knew I didn't want him finding me. What happened to protecting me, huh?"

"Young lady, that's exactly what I was doing," he replied and raised his voice," I gave him your address so he could talk some damn sense into you! Moving in with a man you hardly know...I just...I can't believe you're being so reckless."

" I can't believe this! You thought Jacob Black of all people could convince me not to go?"

"Bella, he said he'd moved on, and you obviously have as well. He said you were friendly so I-"

"Friendly!? Not at all! He asked me for money, Charlie. He's marrying Leah! He doesn't give a damn if I move! Can't you see? He'll say anything to you so he can get to me."

"Well," he hesitated," that's...uh...a surprise. I didn't know that."

"No shit."

"Watch your language."

"Don't you ever tell him where I am again, Dad. Are we clear?" _God, I sound like Edward._

"Fine, Bella. Just please....don't do this. It could ruin your life. I love you so much, sweetie, I....I just don't want to see you get hurt." I felt tears prick at the corners of my eyes. My father and I knew we loved each other, we just didn't say it much.

"Dad, please understand that this is a risk I _have_ to take. I'll call you when I get to New York, alright?"

He sighed on the other line.

"And Dad?"

"Yep."

"I love you, too."

At least my father and Edward's father had something in common. We weren't going to listen to them this time.

I took a shower and shaved, taking my time so I would be extra smooth. I dried off, covered myself with some expensive lotion Rosalie left for me and threw my still damp hair into a messy bun. I threw on some jeans and a wife beater as my ensemble for the evening. It was just us girls, and besides I had a man, so no need to impress anyone.

I meandered out of my room and into the kitchen and paused when I saw the spread being laid out before me.

"What the fuck?" I whispered to myself.

When I thought "margarita and Mexican" night, I thought it would be just whipping up some 'ritas in the blender and calling in a to go order. Apparently Rosalie didn't roll like that.

She had gone and had the shit catered.

The large island in her kitchen was covered. There were people arranging platters of tacos and marinated chicken and beef, separate bowls of sour cream, salsa, fresh avocado, limes, and jalapenos. There was even a man filling up four salted margarita glasses with the lovely frozen concoction.

He walked up to me and smiled, handing me a glass.

"Thank you," I said to him still dumbfounded.

"That will be all guys! Thanks again for coming on such short notice," Rosalie said from behind me.

As everyone left, they thanked Rosalie profusely, and I saw her hand out a large wad of money to the man who I assumed was in charge.

"What the hell is this, Rose?" I asked and quirked my eyebrow at her.

"Um, its girl's margarita night," she said and looked at me like I was crazy.

"You had margarita night catered."

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever hosted a margarita night before?"

"Um...no, but I thought this would do on such short notice, why?"

"Ok, I'm hosting margarita night when you get back to New York."

"What's' wrong with my night?" She asked and huffed a bit.

"Nothing. Nothing at all," I said and grinned at her.

"Well, ok, I may have overdone it a bit, but taste that margarita and you'll be singing a different tune, sister."

I rolled my eyes and took a sip. It was the most heavenly margarita I had ever had.

"Oh my God," I said and licked my lips.

"Ha!" she said and pointed at me.

"Why'd you let the man leave?" I whined, "Now I only get one of these. This has to be the best margarita I've ever had!"

"Oh, Bella, how simple you are," Rosalie said and flung the freezer door open. I looked inside and saw what looked like a construction bucket full of the stuff.

"Rosalie, have I ever told you how smart you are?" I asked and tossed my cup back.

After Angela and Jessica's initial shock wore off, we ended up having a pretty stellar time. Jess just kept saying "wow" over and over as we took a tour of the mansion in the sky. Angela was amazed at the food, and I never parted with my perfection in a glass. We all began to get a bit drunk after a few hours and went out onto the huge patio to talk. It was a gorgeous night. The stars were hardly visible, so I watched the lights from the buildings. This would be one of my last nights in Seattle, and I wanted to enjoy it.

We sat around the glass table, giggling and talking about men. Surprisingly, Miss High Society herself was getting along swimmingly with us common folk.

"Oh my god, Emmett does this thing, ok, you know when we're doing it-"

"EW! No!" I cut her off drunkenly, "I think of you as a brother and Emmett as a sister, you can't say anything about my siblings fucking each other, Rose-a-lee," I said and took another sip of my drink.

Ok, I was kinda trashed.

"You know, you're going to be my sister one day Bella Marie," Rosalie replied and took on a more serious tone. "Edward Anthony is super in love with you. He says you're The One."

_Wait. What?_ "No way, biatch. We've only been together like…for not that long, ok?"

"Well he says he's going to marry you one day."

"You are a liar Rosalie!" I slurred.

"Nope, I swear he did. He was talking to me and Emmett about it when we...oops…never mind." Rosalie threw her hand over her mouth and began to giggle.

"Tell me Rose. I want to know! All of it," I said and slammed my fist down on the table.

She shook her head "no" over and over.

"Rosalie, you have to tell now," Angela said and pointed at her," that's mean."

Jessica began to refill all the glasses out of the bucket that was now sitting on the table half empty and half melted. We decided a soup ladle was the best serving utensil to use.

"Fine. You guys can't say anything, he will kill me," she said and smiled. She took a long sip of her margarita and looked at me.

"We hung out with him at the hotel one night after he worked late. You were sleeping…."

The night he got pissed about my faux date with James. Had to be.

" We sat out on the deck, it overlooked the water. Gosh it was just a gorgeous night. It was beautiful."

"Rose," I said harshly.

"God, Bell, I was just setting the mood. Fine. So we get into like three bottles of wine, and he starts spilling the beans on you," she said and pointed to me.

"He said it was like so weird when he first saw you. Like love at first sight or something. He said he knew he loved you since he left Hawaii because it made him sick not to talk to you, not to know how you were. He never felt that before. He felt so shitty when Carlisle said we couldn't hang out with you. He felt even shittier for going along with it. That made me and Alice really super mad."

"Continue." I was all nerves at this point. Well sort of. As nervous a drunk chick can be.

"He said this is the happiest he's ever been, a hundred times happier than when he was with Tanya."

"Eww, I so hate her," I said and took another drink.

"Eww. Me too. I thought he was ruined after her. Anyway, he said he realized Tanya leaving him was the best thing that had ever happened to him. He never would have met you if she wasn't such a whore. Well, maybe he didn't call her a whore, but she _so_ is."

"Ugh. Rosalie please get to the good stuff! I'm dying over here," I whined.

"Fine, fine. Gosh, so impatient," she smirked.

"This is what he said in a nutshell. "I really want to tell her this but I'll scare her, so I'll tell you. She's perfection. Smart, sweet, beautiful, sexy, charming, and caring. I want to love her and take care of her and marry her and I want her to have my babies. I'll never want anyone else. I've stopped looking because I've finally found my soul mate. She's the one." So, see, you're gonna be my sis."

I let the words fully sink in. He wants me. All of me. He wants to marry me, and let me have his babies. Everything that I want with him, he wants back. I began to sob. Full on. Gasping for air and snotting all over myself.

"Shh. Don't cry, Bella," Rose said and rubbed my back. I looked at her and she had tears running down her cheeks as well.

"It's a…happy cry. Sorry," I gasped and blew my nose on a scratchy napkin with a sombrero on it.

"Wow," Jessica sighed, "You're the luckiest gal on planet earth."

Angela said ," You know guys, I love Ben so much it hurts. It like feels like someone shot me when he's gone. Like, ow."

Angela began to start crying along with me and Rosalie.

" I want Edward," I whined and sniffled.

"Well I hate all of you," Jessica said ,"I'm single and no one will ever love me!"

She began to sob, too.

Fucking tequila.

After a few minutes of consoling Jess, we wiped our eyes and began to giggle.

Emmett poked his head out onto the patio. "Is everything ok ladies? I thought I heard crying, Rosie."

"No, sweetie."

"Uh, Bella you better go call my bro, he called me and said he tried to call and hadn't heard from you."

"I will."

"Like how soon? Maybe pretty soon? He's texting me as we speak."

I giggled, "Yes _bro_, I'll call him in like five minutes. Tell him I love him and I miss the shitness out of him. Oh and that I love him."

Emmett grinned. "You guys are drunk as shit, aren't you!" He began laughing and shaking his head and walked back inside.

"Well, ladies, that's my queue," Angela said and got up from the table. "I miss Ben. I have to go. And I'll miss you so much, Bella Swan." She gave me a hard hug, and I cried again.

"Love you Ang. I'll see you soon, ok? You have to come to New York. You too, Jess. Promise." They said they promised and both gave Rosalie and I a hug as we walked them to the elevator.

The evening was officially over. It was sad to say goodbye to my friends, but all that was really on my mind was getting back to Edward Cullen.

I turned back to Rose who had somehow wrapped herself around Emmett and had her head resting on his shoulder.

"I'm going to put her to bed," Emmett whispered.

"Ok, goodnight, guys."

"Goodnight sis, I love you," Rose whispered as Emmett carried her through the living room and down the hall.

"Love you too, Rosalie. You too, Emmy."

"Goodnight Bella," Emmett chuckled and shook his head.

Rosalie's giggles disappeared as Emmett carried her down the hall.

Unfortunately for me, I had no one to put me to bed.

I skipped into my room and tripped over my suitcase and fell on my face. I winced as I got up and checked my blackberry.

Two missed calls from Edward and one text. I think.

I opened one eye and steadied myself so I could make out the words.

_I need to hear your voice before I go to sleep tonight. Please call me_.

I scrolled to his number and pressed send. He picked it up in two rings.

"Baby?" he said instead of "Hello."

"Hi."

"Hi," he replied back sweetly. "Whatcha been doing?"

"Hangin' out with Rose and Angela and Jessica. What about you?"

"Just sitting here watching Sports Center thinking about how nice it's going to be to have you here next to me in just twenty four hours."

"Oh, yes. That will be very, very nice."

"Have you been drinking, love?"

"No."

He was silent on the other line. I could just imagine his quizzical eyebrows shooting up, questioning me.

"Ok, don't be mad. Yes. Margaritas. Lots of 'em."

He chuckled, "You can tell me if you've been drinking. I'm not mad."

"Well I don't know. Sometimes you get mad at me for like not taking care of myself and stuff."

"Just as long as you ate you should be fine."

There was a long pause. _Had I eaten?_

"Bella, did you eat dinner before you got sloshed on margaritas?"

"Yep."

"Really. So what did you have?"

"Tacos, duh."

"What kind?"

Drunky Bella draws blanks when she has to answer Sober Edward.

"Um, the good kind. With stuff in 'em." Fuck, I was losing this conversation.

"Promise me you'll eat before you go to bed, baby. You'll feel like shit in the morning if you don't."

"Ok, I promise. I am kind of hungry now that you mention it."

"Good. I'll hold you to it," he said all low and seductively.

"Um, your voice is [retty dreamy. I love you, Edward."

He held the phone away from his face while he chuckled. "I love you, sweet girl. I miss you. I wish you were right here snuggled next to me so I could stroke your hair and kiss you…and force feed you."

"There isn't anything else you'd do?" I asked in mock-defeat.

"Well of course, baby."

"Like what? What else would you do, Edward. Tell me." I was entering uncharted waters here, but I was drunk and truth be told, a little horny.

"I would lie you down gently in our bed and bring you a glass of water and two tylenol, so when you woke up hung over in the middle of the night, you wouldn't have to get up."

"You are no fun, Mister.

"I'm sorry, I just wouldn't want to take advantage of you, even though you're still so beautiful and tempting when you're drunk."

"That's not fair because I always want you to take advantage of me. Now. You know what I'd do to you if you were here with me?"

"What?"

"Naughty things. " I said and plopped myself up on the giant bed. All I could hear was his steady breathing on the other line.

"Do you want to hear more?"

"Tell me Isabella. What would you do to me?"

I laid back and propped myself up on the pillows and thought for a moment.

Just as I was about to tell Edward all the very naughty things I would do for him, my door flew open and in came Mrs. Hale-Cullen. I was so stunned that I had almost been caught telling my sweetheart all the ways I was going to love up on his dick, that I dropped the phone onto the floor.

"Bel-la!" Rosalie sang and flitted into the bathroom. "I just came to grab some extra pillows. Jessica came back up. She's too drunk to drive. I told her she could stay in the room down the hall."

_Cockblocking bitch. I'm going to kill her. _Tequila can really take you on a rollercoaster ride of emotions, you know.

"Edward?" I asked and picked up the phone.

"Fuck. Is that-?"

"Yep. I guess I have to go. Jess is here and can't drive home."

"I'll have Demetri take her right now. Hold on?"

"Babe, it's fine. She can sleep it off for a few hours."

"Shit. Well I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow, and we can um..."

"Finish this?"

"Mmm. I'm glad you know what I'm thinking. I love you. Call me in the morning."

"I love you, too. Goodnight, handsome."

"The two of you are absolutely disgusting," Rose said as she fled the room with an arm full of fluffly pillows. Frustrated, I threw my phone down onto the bed and followed behind her.

"Yeah, well, you just interrupted my first attempt at phone sex you cock blocker."

"Eww. Don't even," she scoffed.

"Oh, Rose. You should see his penis. It's like the holy grail of penises. It's so-"

"La la la la la la la," she said and attempted to cover her ears.

When we walked into the other guest room, Jessica was nowhere to be found. The bed was still made and her purse was lying there, items scattered about. Rose threw the pillows on the bed haphazardly and stepped away from it. She had clearly never had to do much bed making.

"Where do you think she went?"

"Probably upchucking Patron in the bathroom."

"Hmm. You're probably right. Anyhow, I'm freaking starving, so I'm gonna go get some late night tacos. Wanna join?"

"Are you kidding," Rosalie replied," I'll throw up if I smell any kind of food right now. I need a pain reliever and a water."

"Fine, suit yourself. I'll see you in the morning, sweetie," I said and waved goodbye like Miss America. I was still pretty damn tipsy and stumbled a few times in the hallway. _Damn it's dark in this place._ When I was sure I made it to the kitchen, I felt all along the walls for a light switch. I flipped the light on and really didn't know what to make of what I saw.

Jessica was pretty much swallowing Demetri's face as he felt her up. _Holy. Shit_.

My hand flew over my mouth as they both looked at me and gasped.

"Uhhhh....ummm," I said and made a move toward the fridge. "Sorry, guys, I'll just be really quick. If I don't eat I'll be in trouble."

Demetri moved away from Jessica quickly.

"Hey Bella," Jessica said in a sing songy voice.

"Shit," he muttered under his breath.

I grabbed the makings out of the refrigerator and began to assemble my taco. I was trying to act like I hadn't walked in on anything. Nothing had happened. Edward's assistant slash driver was not just making out with my friend Jessica. We were not all standing here as they awkwardly watched me make a gimpy taco.

"Miss Swan," Demetri started. _No one calls me Miss Swan but Edward._

"Bella, Demetri. It's just plain Bella."

"Sorry. Bella. Will you...I mean...can you...not tell Edward about this?"

"Why would I Demetriph?" I said and took a large bite of my taco.

"Well...I'm sort of...supposed to be keeping up with you twenty four seven, until we get back to New York. If Edward found out I was having a little...um...fun...and not standing right outside your door, he would probably run me over with the car first and fire me second."

Jessica gasped.

I began to laugh and almost spit out my food in the process.

He began to look panicked, "Please. Please, Bella. I'll do anything. Please don't tell Edward. This is the best job I could ever ask for. Please don't tell on me." I thought about this for a second. _Why was he so worried? Edward must have really been an ass._

"Yeah, Bella, please," Jessica said and mushed herself into Demetri's side.

"I won't say anything. It's not fair that Edward has you working around the clock like that anyway."

"Well, it's not like he's not compensating me or anything," he shrugged. "It's just that, well, after the Black incident today he's been very on edge. He's been very unhappy concerning your safety.

"The Black incident?"

"Um, yes."

"That was hardly an incident."

"Not to Edward."

"What did he say?"

Demetri began to speak but then hesitated. Ugh.

"C'mon. Spit it out."

"He said that if I ever slipped up like that again, he was going to toss me out on my ass. Then he did the usual, like threaten my life and all if anything happens to you. And as for Jacob Black? Well, let's just say you won't have to worry about him again." Uh, huh. I'll believe it when I see it.

"I'm sorry Demetri. Why the hell do you even work for Edward? Are you crazy or something?"

"He's only ornery when he's angry. And usually if you are involved, he can sometimes be extreme in the way he wants your safety handled. But he's very generous usually and pays me very well. I just bought my parent's a house in upstate New York and can help my newly divorced sister with the bills and the kids. I'm going to be able to retire at forty-five. I don't want it to make it seem like he's terrible or anything. I apologize if I made it seem that way. He is a good boss and a great friend."

"Good to know. I'm glad he pays you well, you deserve it. Anyhow, secrets safe with me, kids. I'm blasted. I think it's safe to say that I'll be just fine until morning. Goodnight Jess, Goodnight Demetri."

"Night Bella," Jess said and grinned at me.

Demetri let out a breath of air as I scarfed the rest of my taco.

"As you were, people," I said and switched the light off as I walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

** Do you think Edward will find out about Jessica and Demetri's little tryst? Think Bella will slip up about Edward's confession? Is Charlie right? Will Edward and Bella ever get to finish their phone conversation? Some of these questions will be adressed in the next episode of The Getaway.**

**You guys know I live for the drama. Anyway, hope to see you all sooner rather than later...**

twihigh.


	22. New York

**Oh Hey! Back again... Thanks to those of you who are hanging around!**

* * *

You know when you go to sleep drunk and wake up in the middle of the night having to throw up? Well that's what I did. Multiple times. After purging the vat of margaritas I drank the night previous, I finally passed out cold.

When I woke again it was bright, so I got up and closed the black out curtains. The next time I woke up I took some meds, and fell back into Rose and Emmett's huge guest room bed.

When Rose came-a-knocking a couple of hours later, she tossed a sub sandwich and a bottle of water onto the bed, intentionally hitting me softly in the stomach with both.

"Hey Hangover Nancy, we're leaving to go to dinner and a movie. Don't wait up."

I waved her off.

An hour passed and I didn't move. It was when my phone didn't stop ringing that I put forth effort to move my limbs. It was Edward. I had put off talking to him because I knew he was right. I didn't want to hear "I told you so". The measly taco I ate didn't do anything to save me from a hangover. And I don't give a shit how expensive the tequila is that you happen to drink. It will still mess you up the second day.

I sighed and gave in to the phone call.

"Hello?"

"Bella."

"Edward. What can I do for you this fine morning?"

"Morning? Baby did you just wake up? It's past five. Could you possibly be...hung over?"

I could hear his smile in his voice.

"No."

"Liar."

I picked up the bottle of water off the bed and chugged some of it.

"Well maybe I am."

"I knew when you didn't eat dinner you'd be feeling it today."

"Yeah, well, I did it to myself."

"Well I just wanted to call and tell you that I can't wait to see you tomorrow."

"I can't wait either," I replied and stretched out like a cat.

"I have a meeting then dinner with associates tonight so I thought I'd call you now. I wouldn't want to wake you later."

"I don't think anything will wake me. I'm going to eat this lovely sandwich Rose chucked at me before she left and then I'm going back to bed."

"Good. Get some rest. Demetri has your itinerary and will drop you off at the airport in the morning."

"Oh, you aren't making him fly with me?" I asked sarcastically.

"Well, he actually asked for a couple of days off. And for some reason he wants to spend them in Seattle."

"Oh?"

I thought back to the night before. _Go Jess! _

_"_Yes, it's odd because he was very disappointed at first when he wouldn't be returning right away with me."

"Well Mr. Cullen, I'm sure it's because he never even had the chance to enjoy the city because you've been working him to the bone."

"Miss Swan, I'll have you know that I'm very good to my employees."

"Are you now, Mr. Cullen? I believe I'm going to be on payroll soon?"

"I'll show you how good I can be," he almost whispered.

"I can't wait for you to show me," I whispered back.

"Mmm. I miss you."

"I miss you too."

"I didn't sleep well without you," he whined.

"The only reason I slept is because I drank a bottle of tequila."

He laughed."I have to go. I don't want to, but I'm being summoned by my father's secretary."

"Oh. Are your parents back from Hawaii?"

"No. They're staying for awhile. They should be back by the end of next week, though."

"Well good for them. They deserve a vacation."

"Yeah. They do, I guess. Well I have to run, I'm holding up the meeting. I love you, Bella."

"Love you, Edward. Bye."

I don't think I'll ever get used to hearing Edward tell me that he loves me. It doesn't matter that he's told me a ton of times ever since he admitted it out loud. I liked hearing him say it.

I woke the next morning feeling totally refreshed...and alive. I showered and got my things together, and dressed casually for my early flight. I hugged Emmett and Rosalie goodbye, thanked them, and told them I'd see them soon.

Demetri met me in the lobby of the building.

So did two photographers.

Paparazzi.

"What?" I whispered aloud.

Demetri put his arm around me and told the men who were snapping pictures to "back off." I just kind of stared at them dumbfounded.

"Is is always like that for the Cullens? People waiting for them to come out?" I asked as he slid into the driver's seat of the big black Escalade.

He laughed. "Bella, they were probably waiting for you, and you're lucky there were only two. You're Edward Cullen's girlfriend now. Be prepared to be followed."

How encouraging. My picture in the local paper again was something I did not want to see.

Demetri drove me to the airport and thanked me profusely for not spilling his little secret about Jessica. When he dropped me off on the tarmac, I told him to enjoy his vacation and that I'd see him in New York.

The plane looked like any other private plane from the outside. I was a bit relieved not to be flying commercial, you know, with the paranoia about being followed I was starting to have.

When I reached the bottom of the plane, a middle aged woman helped me drag my bags up the stairs and into the cabin.

_Woah._

I had never seen the _inside _of a plane like this.

There were six leather seats, four of them connected with a wood grain table in the middle, and the other two off to the side and face a large flat screen TV. There was plush carpeting and a basket of fresh fruit on the table. _This, I think I can get used to._

"Miss Swan, can I get you a refreshment before we take off? We have bottled water, soda, and a fully stocked bar if you..."

"Water's fine. Thank you."

"I'm Mrs. Cope, if you need me, by the way. I'll be right back with that water." Mrs. Cope? No first name?

"Oh, um, thank you Mrs. Cope."

She returned in a flash with a cold bottle of water and a bag and envelope.

"Please fasten your seat belt, we'll be taking off shortly. The emergency exits are here, and here. Your seat cushion can be used as a flotation device. Please wait until we get the 'all clear' before you use your electronic devices. And there are movies, books and magazines in that chest under the TV. Well, you know the drill, don't you dear?"

"Yes, thanks," I said and smiled at her.

"Oh, these are some things I was told to give you by Mr. Cullen and Miss Alice," she said and handed me the envelope and the bag.

"Thanks."

"I'll be just inside here if you need me. The extension is 9," she said and pointed to the phone on the wall. I guess there was even more plane than I thought.

I shrugged and opened the large black bag and looked inside. There was a note from Alice sitting on top.

_Bella!_  
I rolled my eyes and threw the paper down. _Fine._ I'll give in just to make her happy. I looked in the bag which contained a really cute black top, some skinny jeans, and the most beautiful pair of black Christian Louboutin shoes that I'd ever seen_. Beats my department store pumps, that's for sure_.

You're about to be a New Yorker! Exciting, huh? Because I know you, you'll be dressed down. That's no way to arrive in NYC. So in this bag you will find:

1. a pair of designer sunglasses  
2. a nice top I picked out myself, just for you.  
3. a nice fitting pair of jeans (because I know you're sitting there in your old nasty ones)  
4. some Louboutins, because I know you're wearing sneakers or something ( and don't bitch because they're expensive, ok? It's a gift.)

Now go change into these before you land. Trust me on this. I'll see you at the airport.

Alice

PS. Put on some makeup too, k?

I was curious about the envelope Mrs. Cope had given me.

_Miss Isabella Marie Swan_ was scrawled on the front in Edward's writing. There was something in it that was small, but made the envelope just a bit misshapen. I pulled the note out first.

_Bella,_

_I am so happy that you've agreed to join me in New York. I hate being without you, baby, even for a second. I may not be able to be there right when you get there, so here is the key to ____our __apartment. You already have the key to my heart._  


_Love you._

_Edward_

I smiled and clutched the piece of paper in my hand and pulled out the small unassuming key and put it in my purse for safekeeping.

I rummaged through a cabinet and picked out a few movies to tide me over while I flew . After the third movie was almost over, Mrs. Cope emerged and told me we would be landing at La Guardia in approximately thirty minutes.

Remembering Alice was to meet me in the airport, I snatched her goodie bag I went into the bathroom. I quickly undressed and changed my shoes. I whipped out my makeup bag and swiped some mascara and lip gloss on, and put a little product in my hair. Maybe she wanted me to go to work right away. _But the day's almost over_, I told myself. I looked at the sunglasses and threw them into my purse, remembering it was supposed to be overcast with a slight chance of rain in New York. I wouldn't need those.

When I was ready, I sat at the window of the plane and watched like a child as the city came into view.

My jaw dropped as I took in the expanse of it all.

I was moving to the largest city in the US and it looked absolutely monstrous from up here.

As we descended onto the runway, I couldn't figure out of the butterflies in my stomach were from the plane or from the fact that I was just plain nervous. When I got my shit together, thanked Mrs. Cope and the pilot and made it through the private gate, I saw Alice's smiling face and open arms.

"Bella! You made it!" she said and squealed as we hugged each other and jumped up and down like a pair of giggly teenagers.

"Let's go! I can't wait to see New York!" I said and tried to lead her by the hand. She pulled her hand out of mine and sighed.

"Where are your sunglasses?"

"What?"

"Didn't you get them? I swear to god if that Mrs. Cope..."

"What? No. No, no, no. I have them in my purse," I said and looked around.

My bags were gone.

"Where the hell-"

"Oh, right. Sorry guys," Alice apologized.

I turned to my right and saw a woman with sharp features who was petite and blonde holding out my purse, while another man who looked almost identical to her but very tall carried my luggage. The small woman had on a grey pencil skirt and a powder blue button up top, with high heeled stilettos and a sleek bun. The man was dressed in the usual "Cullen Employee" attire, black suit, black shirt, and black tie. He held my bags like it was nothing.

"Bella, this is Alec and Jane."

"Hi, Alec and Jane."

"Hello Miss Swan," they answered in monotone unison. _Creepy_.

"Uh...just Bella."

"Jane's my assistant who is this close to being fired, and Alec is our driver today for all intents and purposes. Jane can't handle it, apparently."

"Alice, please don't insult my driving skills," Jane replied dismissively.

"Jane, you're lucky I don't turn you in to the police for that little stunt you pulled earlier, and very lucky if I ever let you behind the wheel of a car again."

"Yes, Miss Cullen," she replied sarcastically.

"She's got a mouth on her," Alice replied and giggled," now put on the damn sunglasses, Bella."

I slipped the large shades on and followed behind Alice down to the end of the long corridor. She slipped her arm through mine and whispered something in my ear.

"Ready?"

"Ready for what?"

What seemed like a million flashes went off as we rounded the corner. Then people started yelling.

"Isabella! Isabella! Over here!"

"Isabella, look here!"

"Isabella, how are you? You look gorgeous!"

There were probably ten people with expensive cameras taking our picture. _Holy shit! _I tried not to panic as I walked forward, a bit disoriented from all the flashes.

"What the fuck!" I whispered sharply to Alice as she led me along.

"Calm down, Bella. Just keep walking and act like they aren't there."

The clothes and the sunglasses all made sense now. Alice had known this was going to happen. How could someone be photographed twice in a day?

When I got my bearings, I noticed along with Jane and Alec, there were also two men that had "Security" jackets on keeping the photographers from getting too close to us. I put my head down and kept walking until we reached the doors that led to the outside where a big black SUV was parked on the curb in an underground garage.

Alec threw our bags in and the men made sure we got into the car safely. The photographers were still snapping our picture as we pulled away.

"Welcome to New York!" Alice said as she turned to me in the back seat.

"What the hell was that, Alice?" I screeched.

"Oh, just some paparazzi. Don't worry about them. It happens."

"But you knew!"

"Of course I knew. Oh, and I saw the pictures from this morning when you left Rose's. No offense but you looked like a bum. So yeah, I knew they'd be waiting." _How the hell?_

" That was insane hearing those people yelling my name like that."

"Hmmm. Well now that your here you better get used to it. People are very interested in you, Bella. Edward hasn't had a significant other in...er...well since, you know."

_Yeah, I know._

"So..am I like going to be in magazines and smut rags now?"

"Um. You already have been. You guys have been making headline for the past week. Are you like cut off from the rest of the world or something?"

I did nothing but raised my eyebrow at her.

"Sorry. I thought you knew," Alice said and looked down at her lap.

I huffed and turned to look out the window. Row after row after row of buildings flew by as we drove along.

People walked on the street and the sidewalk passing each other without another look, talking on cell phones and reading papers, smoking cigarettes, walking their dogs, laughing, snapping pictures, drinking coffee.

I began to feel excitement replace my apprehension as the city moved around me.

"Where are we headed?" I asked almost bouncing in my seat.

"Well, I'm dropping you off at Edward's. He said he'd be home as soon as he could, but he wanted me to make sure you got settled in...oh lookie, we're here."

I got out of the car and looked up at the huge highrise building. _Amazing._

"Bring her things up will you, Alec? Jane, don't you dare move a muscle. I'll be right back."

"Yes, Alice."

She led me through one of the revolving doors into a lobby that looked like it was carved out of stone. We walked up to a large desk and she introduced me to the concierge, Paul.

"Alice, so good to see you again. And such a pleasure to meet you, Bella. I've heard such nice things from Edward."

"Nice to meet you Paul." _Wow, he talks about me to the concierge?_

"If you need anything, anything at all, just call down and we'll be happy to help."

"Thanks."

We went past the desk down a short hallway where a singular elevator door awaited us. I noticed the other elevators were just to the side of the concierge desk.

"Is this a private elevator?" I asked

"Yes, and it only goes one place. Get your key and turn it like this."

I fished the key out of my bag and turned it in the hole in the elevator. Then we began to go up.

"Well I'm just going to go out on a limb here and assume you own this building," I said and nudged her in the side.

"Um, no. My father owns it."

"Same difference."

She rolled her eyes, and after the short ride, we arrived at our destination. The doors opened, and we stepped into a large modern foyer.

The foyer led into a large modern living area surrounded my floor to ceiling glass with a breathtaking view. It had two long cream colored couches, a large square coffee table, with a vary large fireplace and television above it. To the right was the kitchen with a huge island and a long modern dining table for eight.

"Here we are. Casa de Edward Cullen. Where every woman dreams she can live."

"Shut up, Alice. Holy Moses, is this real? The view from up here is incredible." I rushed over to the large wall of windows and stared.

"...is that...Central Park?"

"Yes."

"Wow."

"Glad you like. It's way better than his last place."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, his last place was absolutely enormous. And cold."

"Maybe because there was a cold bitch living in it. What was it like?"

Alice laughed, " It just wasn't him. Persian rugs, chandeliers, the most expensive fancy furniture and finishes. He hated it. It reminded him of living at mom and dad's. When he asked me to decorate his new place, I dragged his ass all over town to make sure he got what he wanted."

" I really really love this room."

"Well let me show you the bedroom then."

Alice led me through the kitchen down a dark hall. There was a king sized bed with a modern iron frame and two end tables that had lamps on them with round shades. She showed me Edward's closet, and my own walk-in closet. I had to remember to thank Edward profusely later.

She led me to the master bathroom and explained how she had to import all the fixtures and tiles from Europe. She continued to tour me around the apartment, showing me the empty guest loft, an office, and last but not least, the large balcony.

Edward's apartment was so much more homey and so much less intimidating than I thought it would be.

I felt so much more at ease in this more modest space. I was imagining myself cooking and just hanging around with him on the couch when Alice interrupted my thoughts.

"...and we sold a unit like this one for nine-and-a-half million. I mean, the people got it for a steal!"

"Nine-and-a-half-million?" Scratch modest. Holy hell.

"Yep. Their broker was a real bitch, too."

Alice explained that if I moved to New York paying what I paid for my place in Seattle, that I would be living in a small one room apartment with the shower and toilet next to the stove. _Huh._

"...oh, and don't think for a minute you aren't starting work tomorrow, missy. I have your desk set up and everything. But come in when you're ready though, I know jet lag can be a bitch." I loved how Alice could be totally bossy yet sweet at the same time. She programmed Alec's number into my phone and informed me that he would pick me up when I called.

Alec then brought my things and left with Alice who quickly informed me that I wasn't allowed to leave until Edward got home. Which wouldn't be for a couple of hours. Apparently he wanted to show me around the neighborhood himself and didn't want me wandering the streets on my own. _Great._ I see overprotective Edward is still enforcing rules.

I took the opportunity to unpack all of my things in my own personal closet, and take a nice long shower and change into some of Edward's sweats that I found in his closet. Bored and hungry, I went rummaging through the kitchen, opening cabinets and a refidgerator that was totally bare. _Practice what you preach, Cullen. _

Since I wasn't going to leave for food on the off chance that I would miss Edward, nor was I in any way dressed for it, I thought back to the concierge, Paul. I picked up the phone off the cradle in Edward's kitchen and dialed down to the front desk. Within thirty minutes I had enough ingredients to whip up a simple dinner of pasta with shrimp and a garden salad. I put on one of Edward's records on and poured myself a glass of wine while I learned my way around the kitchen. When I was finished cooking, I set the table with cloth napkins and nice silverware and lit a candle.

I was sprinkling some fresh parsley over the large bowl of pasta when I felt someone pinch my sides.

"Ahhh! Fuck!" I yelled and jumped while two strong arms caught me from behind and pressed me up against a hard, warm, familiar chest. He pushed my hair aside and gave me sweet peck just below my earlobe.

"I've been standing in the shadows watching you for the longest time and I just couldn't help myself any more."

I snaked my hand into his hair and pulled his lips back to my neck.

"You have to stop sneaking up on me, Edward. And watching me from the shadows is creepy."

"You just look so...you look like you belong here. I just didn't expect to see you in my clothes cooking dinner when I came through the door. This is such a pleasant surprise."

I turned around on his arms and kissed him fully on the lips. "Well I'm glad you like it."

"Welcome home, baby."

* * *

**Ahhh. I had to split, once again, because it got too long...See you soon ladies...**


	23. Betrothed

**Twihigh cowers and waves. **

**Hello all. I know it's been quite some time since I've updated. I have had lots of exciting things happen in the past month and I couldn't find my way to a computer. I know, I know, no excuses, right? Well, since my life is about to get REALLY busy, here is a chapter for you.**

**This picks up a few weeks after Bella has been in NYC.**

* * *

When the thousands of flashbulbs went off in my face, I was temporarily blinded. I heard the laughter first. It was coming from my right. Edward was the one laughing, pointing to me and holding his side. Then I noticed Alice there, too, doing the same thing. When I turned away from the cameras and looked at them directly, the laughter began to roar. Jasper, Rose and Emmett had joined in. I looked behind them, and saw Jessica, Laurent, and Angela. All laughing and pointing at me. My parents and Phil were off to the side, doubled over in laughter. Then I saw Jake and Leah laughing too. I looked down and saw that I was wearing only underpants and a bra. I shielded myself and began to yell at them.

"Go away! I hate all of you!"

"Leave me alone!"

I began to gasp for air as I was shaken awake.

"Baby. Darling, wake up," he cooed in my ear.

"Shhhh. You were having a dream Shhh..."

I opened my eyes and gulped in air. I couldn't breathe. I was shaking.

"Oh my god," I said and sat straight up in the bed.

I reached in the dark for my bottle of water that I always kept on the nightstand in case my mouth got dry in the middle of the night. Except it wasn't there.

"Edward. Water," I whispered.

"Shit, I forgot you did that. I'll be right back."

Edward sprang from the bed and opened the door. I could see his beautiful silouette as he retreated from the room. He retuned moments later with a bottle of water.

"Here baby, sorry I forgot your water. We kind of fell asleep. Are you alright?"

I chugged some of it and placed it on my nightstand.

"Yes, I'm fine," I sighed. My breathing had returned to normal, and I lay back down and pulled my sheet up over my nude breasts.

Edward slid in next to me and I laid my head in my favorite spot between his shoulder and neck and breathed in his lovely Edward scent.

"The dream I had was pretty funny, actually," I said and giggled. He began to stroke my hair.

"You almost gave me a heart attack the way you screamed," he said and kissed my forehead.

"Sorry."

"So what was it about?"

"It was weird. There were like thousands of photographers taking my picture, then you started laughing at me and pointing to me. Then Alice and Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Angela, Jessica and my parents appeared and joined in the fun." Jake and Leah could stay out of it, I decided.

"Then I looked down and saw I was only in my bra and panties."

"That's not really that funny, Bella," he said and stroked my arm.

"Why not?"

"Well obviously the dream has to do with your privacy, that's for sure. And that's totally normal given the...situation at hand. But don't think for one second I'd ever point and laugh at you, or let any photographers take a picture of you almost naked. That, I assure you, will not happen."

"Oh, Edward, how wrong you are. If I do recall correctly, I was photographed in a bikini in Hawaii unbeknownst to me."

"Yes but we purchased all the pictures," he said and kissed my fingertips ,"and you'll be wearing a one piece on the beach from now on thank you very much," he joked.

"Ugh. Sorry I woke you up," I said and glanced at the clock.

6:15 am.

I clicked the light on on the side table and looked over at Edward. "I guess we better get up anyway. I have to get over to the office."

I had been living in New York and working at Cullen Development for a few weeks now. New York I'd adjusted to with no problems at all. It was Cullen Development that was an adjustment. Where the men worked was a swanky over-the-top place. Edward's floor had a lobby with persian rugs and men's club furniture. His office wasn't much different. It sort of reminded me of an upscale hunting lodge with paitings of horses and hunting hounds. In the large reception area, there were three perfectly polished assistants that sat behind a large mahogany desks. Bianca, Justine, and Heidi. Pregnant, married Bianca was Emmett's assistant. Older, rounder Justine was Carlisle's, and Edward had five-foot-ten blonde Victoria's Secret model, Heidi. When he introduced us, Bianca and Justine were perfecty nice and welcoming. Heidi was not pleased, though. While Edward was watching, she gave me a warm smile and shook my hand. When he turned his back she squinted her eyes at me and looked me up and down in disgust.

It didn't take long for me to notice that she was definitely smitten with her boss. My boyfriend. She liked to perch on his desk in her short skirt and high heels or chew her pen in a certain way as he dictated letters. I took it in stride though, and used my power as Edward's girlfirend to my advantage. When Edward would want me to "help him with his typing" I sauntered throught the reception area and told her he'd be indisposed and to hold his calls and that she needed to run and grab his lunch uptown. She huffed and puffed, but did as she was told. The other girls snickered as she stormed to the elevators.

The floor Alice and I worked on was much different. It was open and modern. Her assistant Jane answered the phones, and the rest of the staff were gay men. It was excellent. Alice started me off slowly, making me accompany her to meetings with clients and asking opionions on furnishings and lighting. Now I had some creative control and was getting more used to the fact that I was putting together a place that someone would actually live in. When I received my first paycheck I almost had a heard attack. It was a month's rent in a week. It was too much. Alice shrugged and said I deserved it. I got bitchy and said I was going to go talk to Edward. Alice told me she'd put a hit out on me if I opened my mouth, and once again, I only half way believed her.

Most days we took long lunches and bummed around high end furniture stores, ordering five thousand dollar couches and priceless chandeliers. Mostly working hard, but sometimes hardly working. Paparazzi follwed us around sometimes, and I began to know a few of them by first name. And trust me, I did all I could to stay away from newsstands and the internet. I was recognized on more than one occasion by people on the street. It was surreal.

Carlisle and Esme had been back a week, and we had already been out to dinner with them twice. Carlisle had actually given me a small "Good evening, Isabella," both times. Esme threaded her arm through mine and clung to me just as fiercly as Edward when we talked. Alice and Jasper were always with us, and Rose and Emmett had finally been able to move on to California to break ground on a new building in LA. Even though she looked like she was from there, Rose hated being able to see the sky and couldn't wait to get back to New York. They'd be back for my birthday, which was in a week.

"You don't have to go into work, you know. I know I kept you up last night," Edward said and laid his head on my chest.

"No, I might as well. I need to be a responisble employee and all," I said and kissed Edward's lips softly.

"And don't forget who's the boss, baby," he said turning us so I was pinned to the pillows and the soft matress.

"Ohhh, ok, boss," I said trailed my tongue over his lips.

"Oh, want a little sunrise surprise, do we my little subordinate?" he asked and licked the spot behind my ear.

"Can you arrange that for me, Mr. Cullen?" I said and trailed my fingertips down his rock hard abs to his rock hard cock that was poking me in the stomach.

"You are insatiable, Miss Swan," he said and took one of my niples into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the bud, licking and sucking until I was squirming and gasping underneath him.

"Edward," I moaned.

He continued his minstrations and trailed his hand to my already wet sex. He slid two fingers deep into me. " Fuck," he said and pumped them in and out of me slowly. I took ahold of him and guided him deep into my body.

Edward moaned and attacked my mouth with his. He pumped in and out of me slowly, tourturously slow, until I was forced to beg him to move faster.

"Edward, please," I breathed.

He groaned ,"I like to take my time sometimes, baby. Am I drivnig you insane?"

"Yes."

"Tell me what you want then."

"Please. Hard."

"As you wish," he whispered in my ear and began to thrust into me hard and fast. All the time he took, taking it slow in the beginning made my body release quicker than I had intended.

I gasped "Oh, Edward! Fuck!"

My release washed over me intensely, causing my body to shake, and my head to fall back. Edward groaned out shortly after, and collapsed onto my chest.

"Mmm. Good morning, baby."

I chuckled,"Good morning."

Edward began to kiss my neck and my shoulder lovingly. "Bella, I think you have something you need to do that you agreed to do back in Seattle?" he asked and looked at me with an amused smirk.

"What?"

"It involves the coffee maker and you with no clothes on I believe."

Oh, geez.

"Nude coffee making? You were serious?"

"Deadly."

"You know, you better enjoy this now, because when we're married and have little kids running around, you'll never see me nude again."

Oh fuck. I did not just say that out loud. That was just a little something I thought about on the daily. I tried to push those thoughts away to no avail. It just slipped.

Oh fuck. My hand flew to my mouth and I winced. I could feel the heat flood to my face as Edward stayed silent, looking down at me while biting his bottom lip.

"I didn't mean...well...sorry. That just came out. I meant our imaginary...I mean you're my boyfriend and maybe I thought about it but...Oh my god I'm going to stop talking now." Edward was still looking at me and biting his lip.

"So, you would marry me?" he asked confused.

"I well...I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"I well...yes...maybe..."

"Maybe is not an answer."

"What? what are you talking about?"

"This is so not..." he trailed off and quickly got up from the bed and put his robe on.

I sat up in shock. I had just freaked him out. And now...he's mad at me. He opened his closet door and pulled something from the top shelf and stuck it in his robe pocket. He walked up to my side of the bed and took one of my hands in his, his face twisted in pain. I was about to pull him into the bed and kiss him and tell him I was sorry. I wanted to hug him and tell him how stupid I was.

Before I could do any of those things, he dropped to his knees in front of me. He took my hand and kissed my knuckle lovingly, while he squeezed his eyes shut. He opened them and looked at me. They looked pleading and sincere.

"Bella. I have loved you since the first moment I saw you...You took all the air out of my lungs and all rational thought out of my brain. I have never in my life felt so complete when you're with me, or so lonely when I'm without you. I don't want to wait anymore. There is no reason for us to wait if you feel the same way. "

I started to gasp for air. Was this? _Oh shit._

"Isabella Swan, will you do me the greatest honor and make me an honest man?"

I didn't say anything. My jaw dropped and my eyes began to water.

"Bella, marry me," he said and pulled something out of his pocket. The last time I hesitated when he told me he loved me, I hurt his feelings. This time I wouldn't hesitate.

"YES!" I yelled and hugged him around the neck. I began to sob then. I pulled him closer and hugged him tighter. "Yes, I'll marry you Edward Cullen. Yes."

He let out a whoosh of air and hugged me back tightly. I closed my eyes and sobbed onto his shoulder, and somehow he unclenched my left hand from around his neck and slipped a ring onto my finger. I couldn't believe it. We were going to be married.

"Bella, look at me."

I sniffled and looked into his eyes. His were just a bit misty, but no sign of fallen tears.

"I. Love. You."

"I love you too, Edward," I said and pulled him on top of me. I kissed him with all I had, tongues, lips, teeth and all. He wrapped his arms around me and didn't let me go for what felt like forever.

After awhile, "Thriller" was playing on a loop throughout the room. Fucking Alice. I checked the clock again, and realized we had been lying there for two hours in silence, loving each other again with our bodies and with sincere touches.

We were going to be late for work, and I was going to be Mrs. Cullen. Oh. my. God. I touched the ring on my finger. I was shocked that after everything that had happened, I hadn't looked at the ring.

When I did, I screamed.

"Holy Christ! Fucking shit, Edward!

He jumped up form the bed and looked at me like my hair was on fire. "What's wrong baby!"

I pointed to the hugely obnoxious center diamond surrounded by tinier diamonds that sat atop my ring finger. Edward smirked and collapsed back on top of me. "Oh, that."

"Edward, you can't expect me to wear it. Its...huge...and..." It caught my eye again and I looked at it on my tiny hand.

"And?" he asked and kissed me on the cheek.

"Ok, well fine. It's huge and obnoxious...and so...beautiful," I said and sighed while the diamonds entranced me.

Edward chuckled and I smiled. "Thank you Edward. It's gorgeous."

"So are you. You, know, Isabella, that was not at all how I was planning on proposing. But when you mentioned us being married and having kids, I couldn't wait any longer. I want so much for you to be my wife. I just...I'm actually glad I did it like this. I was planning a cheesy carriage ride around central park in the fall. Guess that's out the window!" he said and kissed me.

"Fuck," he sighed and looked at the clock, "I have to go get ready for work, baby. I really don't want to, you know, since I'm newly engaged and all, but I have an important meeting today."

"Well ok. Let's go get in the shower. I'll call Demetri and tell him to be here in an hour."

"You're coming in?"

"Um, yes, my fiance, I am coming in."

"Mmm...I like the sound of that," Edward said and pulled me out of bed and into the warm shower and into his embrace.

When I began getting ready for work, I started to panic. How the hell was I going to tell people about this? I thought first about my father and mother who had never actually met Edward in person. My father was still apprehensive about my picking up and moving across the country for "some boy I didn't even know". He would hate this and may possibly disown me. My mother would be an easy sell. Even though they had never met, she insisted on speaking to Edward whenever he was around when she called. He charmed the shit out of that woman.

I started to breathe a bit heavier when I thought about having to tell Carlisle and Esme. Girlfriend is one thing, but fiancée is quite another. We had been together for such a short time that I didn't want them to think I was in it for the wrong reasons. If Edward hadn't been a part of this family and dug ditches for a living, I would love him just as fiercely.

Angela would support me in anything I did, so I was not worried about her. Rose knew that Edward wanted the same things as I did, and wanted me to be her sister.

Alice.

I didn't know how she was going to react. Jasper still hadn't proposed and was still working toward some sort of grand gesture. I didn't want her to feel like I was taking something from her by getting engaged first.

Edward did nothing but beam at me the entire time we danced around each other getting ready for the day. I wish I was like him.

I wish I didn't care what other people thought.

* * *

**Come on, you guys totally knew this was going to happen.**


End file.
